O Jogo da Vida
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de "Por Amor ao Esporte" - Após o campeonato, Gabriele e seu time resolvem morar na cidade natal dos meninos. Tudo ia bem, até a chegada da ex-vizinha de Hyuga, Natasha, que anuncia uma revanche em nome do pai e transforma Gabi em uma rival.
1. Crise em Campo

**1: Super Campeões não me pertence, uma pena...**

**2: Esta é uma "Songfic". No capítulo 5 há a letra da música "Girlfriend" da Avril. Já o título da música que vcs vão ver no capítulo 7 é "Oh!", das Girls Generation (G.G. como eu gosto de chamar), e haverão outras músicas delas na continuação desta fic, que eu já estou planejando.**

**3: Esta fic, novamente, foi baseada no filme "Ela é O Cara", mas também tem passagens do filme "Ela e os Caras". Possivelmente vocês verão eu usar vários trechos de outros filmes da Amanda Bynes, porque eu amo essa mulher!**

**4: Sanae, Yoshiko e Yayoi são protagonistas femininas do anime, as demais são responsabilidade minha.  
5: O resto do povo apresentado nesta nova fic, como o ex-técnico do Hyuga, Kira, tb não são responsabilidade minha.**

**6: Todos os protagonistas dos times principais que se enfrentaram no anime são do mesmo time nesta fic.**

**7: É aconselhável ver o anime de Super Campeões, versão 2002, para ler esta continuação da fic.**

**8: Quem narra desta vez é a Gabriele e as palavras destacadas em negrito são para dar ênfase nas falas dela, geralmente por ironia ou sarcasmo.**

* * *

_**Técnica: Emília Monterrey**_

_**Cabelos: Castanhos, médios e lisos Olhos: Castanhos**_

* * *

**Time Feminino de Silja**

* * *

**_Nome: Gabriele Alves_**

**_Cabelos: Castanhos, longos e lisos Olhos: _****_Azuis_**

**_Altura: 1,76 Peso: 68kg Posição: Atacante_**

**_Jogador que admira: Kojiro Hyuga_**

* * *

**_Nome: Jamile _****_Fayad_**  


**_Cabelos: Castanhos, médios e lisos Olhos: Negros_**

**_Altura: 1,68 Peso: 56kg Posição: Volante_**

**_Jogador que admira: Carlos Misaki_**

* * *

**_Nome: Lupita Martínez_**

**_Cabelos: Negros, longos e lisos Olhos: Castanhos_**

**_Altura: 1,77 Peso: 67kg Posição: Goleira_**

**_Jogador que admira: Benji Wakabayashi_**

* * *

**_Nome: Deise Castro_**

**_Cabelos: Negros, curtos e ondulados Olhos: Negros_**

**_Altura: 1,74 Peso: 62kg Posição: Goleira_**

**_Jogador que admira: Ken Wakashimazu_**

* * *

**_Nome: Camila Estevam_**

**_Cabelos: Loiros, médios e ondulados Olhos: _****_Verdes_**

**_Altura: 1,65 Peso: 51kg Posição: Lateral_**

**_Jogador que admira: Shingo Takasugi_**

* * *

**_Nome: Selena Dainesi_**

**_Cabelos: _****_Castanhos, longos e cacheados_** Olhos: **_Negros_**  


**_Altura: 1,71 Peso: 56kg Posição: Zagueira_**

**_Jogador que admira: Carlos Santana_**

* * *

**_Nome: Hannele Varoen_**

**_Cabelos: _****_Negros, longos e ondulados_** Olhos: **_Castanhos_**  


**_Altura: 1,71 Peso: 57kg Posição: Atacante_**

**_Jogador que admira: Luciano Leo_**

* * *

**_Nome: Molly Jung_**

**_Cabelos: Negros, curtos e lisos Olhos: Verdes_**

**_Altura: 1,75 Peso: 63kg Posição: Centroavante_**

**_Jogador que admira: Rivaul_**

* * *

**_Nome: Gisela Zafira_**

**_Cabelos: Ruivos, curtos e cacheados Olhos: Negros_**

**_Altura: 1,67 Peso: 53kg Posição: Volante_**

**_Jogador que admira: Pepe_**

* * *

**_Nome: Anastásia Goulart_**

**_Cabelos: Loiros, longos e ondulados Olhos: Verdes_**

**_Altura: 1,72 Peso: 60kg Posição: Meio-campo_**

**_Jogador que admira: Pierre Leblanc_**

* * *

**_Nome: Elaine Stanckovyt_**

**_Cabelos: Loiros, curtos e ondulados Olhos: _****_Azuis_**

**_Altura: 1,69 Peso: 54kg Posição: Atacante_**

**_Jogador que admira: Lui Napoleón_**

* * *

**_Nome: Flora Hossomi_**

**_Cabelos: Loiros, médios e ondulados Olhos: _****_Verdes_**

**_Altura: 1,73 Peso: 61kg Posição: Lateral_**

**_Jogador que admira: Karl Heinz Schneider_**

* * *

**_Nome: Natália Bolchi_**

**_Cabelos: _****_Ruivos, curtos e cacheados_** Olhos: Azuis

**_Altura: 1,79 Peso: 71kg Posição: Zagueira  
_**

**_Jogador que admira: Gino Hernandez_**

* * *

**_Nome: Brigite Lara_**

**_Cabelos: Ruivos, médios e cacheados Olhos: Castanhos_**

**_Altura: 1,66 Peso: 52kg Posição: Meio-campo_**

**_Jogador que admira: Juan Diaz_**

* * *

**_Nome: Inara _****_Roland_**

**_Cabelos: Ruivos, médios e cacheados Olhos: Azuis_**

**_Altura: 1,69 Peso: 55kg Posição: Centroavante_**

**_Jogador que admira: Alan Pascal_**

* * *

**País: Silja**

**Universidade: Tilibra**

**Estádio: Ecole**

* * *

**País: Braja**

**Universidade: Burguese**

**Estádio: Byte**

* * *

**País: Jyrdan**

**Universidade: Pritt**

**Estádio: Lune**

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**Crise em Campo**

_Silja, domingo_

_Por que, diabos, eu fiz aquilo? Ah, claro, além de vulnerável devia estar completamente bêbada! Mesmo assim, dançar uma música lenta com Kojiro Hyuga na frente de todo mundo que eu conheço, nunca vi mais gordos e repórteres de jornais diversos?_

_{Flash Back On}_

_Gabriele - O que foi? – tentou não se incomodar com os olhares. Ele sorriu, estendendo a sua mão para ela pegar._

_Hyuga – Quero dançar com você. – ela não falou, apenas começou a dançar no ritmo da música lenta e um pouco longe dele._

_Gabriele – Como soube que eu estava precisando de você?_

_Hyuga – Benji viu tudo. – limitou-se a responder. Ela pousou a sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, descansando – E a Lupita me chamou também..._

_Gabriele – Eles são bons amigos. – sorriu de leve – Obrigada..._

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Admito que tenha sido maravilhoso ele me defender quando eu precisava, mas talvez tenhamos acabado exagerando...! Pelo menos o meu ex-namorado não incomoda mais! E, pensando bem, passamos mais mico com o desespero na hora da apresentação. Foi até bom a Jamile e a Inara arrumarem as saias, shorts e blusas, totalmente fora do padrão na festa de gala._

_Elas serviram pra gente não tropeçar na hora de dançar a coreografia feita por Sanae e Yayoi. De qualquer jeito, ninguém parou de comentar daquela festa até agora e já se passaram dois meses! Está bem perto o Natal e todo mundo fica mais empolgado a cada dia com os preparativos; mesmo assim, as garotas cismaram em me juntar com o Hyuga depois daquilo._

_No momento, estamos jogando futebol por diversão no casarão da família do Hyuga. O jardim é bastante amplo e a mãe e os irmãos dele são uns doces! Alias, só anda acontecendo coisas boas desde que fomos aceitas como o time feminino de Silja e nos mudamos para cá. Estamos morando agora em um casarão ao lado do Hyuga._

_Natália – Gabriele, vai, chuta! – ótimo jeito de me acordar dos devaneios!_

_Oliver – Ei, Gino, está indo pra você! – avisa sorrindo._

_Chato! Tava conversando com a Sanae, que agora tá olhando pra cá depois de entregar a bola dele, de pé lá no portão e pára só por isso! Mas tudo bem, não tem como eu errar esse chute! Tá na mira, lá vai...!_

_- Hyuzinho! – mas que droga de grito foi esse?_

_Eu errei um chute na mira e...! Ei, quem é AQUELA dando em cima do Hyuga e sua cara confusa e surpresa? Tomara que ele não a conheça mesmo!_

_Gabriele – Oh, garota! – o resto do time me segue até chegarmos perto dele e da estranha criatura com cabelos cor mel, olhos de amêndoas, corpo escultural quase anoréxico e um rabo-de-cavalo alto, combinando perfeitamente com o salto-alto agulha e as suas roupas minúsculas e extravagantes – Quem você pensa que é pra atrapalhar nosso jogo?_

_- Hyuzinho, não se lembra de mim? – maravilha, a maluca nem me ouviu – Sou eu, a Tasha! – e que raios de nome é Tasha?_

_Hyuga – Tasha? – alô, a gente continua boiando – É você aquela Tasha? – ele finalmente tira as garras dela do seu pescoço e se vira de frente pra indivídua._

_Ken – Você a conhece Hyuga? Quem é? – também me interessa saber!_

_- Eu sou a ex-vizinha dele, Natasha. – como é?_

_Gabriele – Como é? Então a casa onde estamos morando era dela?_

_Natasha – Você é a nova vizinha do Hyuga? – o que há com este olhar de desdém?_

_Gabriele – Mais especificamente uma delas. – aponto as outras – Somos o time feminino de Silja. De qual planeta você veio que não sabe disso?_

_Natasha – Eu soube do jogo, é claro! – vira o rosto de novo – Parabéns pela vitória, Hyu!_

_Hyuga – Ah... Valeu. Você cresceu, está bem diferente!_

_Deise – Tomara que tenha falado da personalidade, senão a coisa vai ficar muito feia! – escuto-a sussurrar a verdade absoluta para as outras._

_Hyuga – Você não assistiu ao jogo? Por quê?_

_Natasha – Eu queria ter visto, mas estive fora do país a trabalho como modelo e não pude. Mas agora estou livre! – agarra o braço dele – Ai Hyuzinho, eu tava louca de vontade de te ver jogando, como nos velhos tempos!_

_Gabriele – Legal, treinamos no campo perto da praça central da cidade amanhã._

_Sanae – Mas Gabi, a gente não ia ficar no..._

_Gabriele – Quieta Sanae! – cantarolo irritada._

_Natasha – E quem é você garota? Pior, o que está fazendo perto do Hyuzinho?_

_Hyuga – Pode parar de me chamar assim?_

_Gabriele – Sou a Gabriele, a líder do time feminino de Silja, e o "Hyuzinho" – faço aspas com as mãos e uma expressão de nojo – é MEU parceiro de futebol na hora dos treinos. E agora nós estamos treinando, veja que coincidência! Sendo assim, por que você não vaza e nos deixa jogar? Volte mais tarde, tipo, muitos anos depois! – ela emburra a cara._

_Natasha – Ela é o quê sua Hyu, parceira? – solta o braço dele e começa a rir, cheia de coragem para debochar de mim – Ah é, eu me lembro de você! Vestiu-se de homem e fez um escândalo no campeonato. Oh, mas isso é tão triste! Queria que eu ficasse preocupada ou com raiva? Além de confiar no Hyu, eu também não gosto de perder o meu tempo com gente de classe baixa. – abana a mão esquerda._

_Solto uma leve risada, ergo uma sobrancelha e estalo os dedos direitos. Ela veio aqui do nada apenas para interromper o nosso treino, tentar roubar a droga do meu parceiro bruto e me provocar? Tá ou não pedindo pra morrer essa baranga?_

_Gino – Nossa, cara, agora ferrou tudo! – bate na própria testa._

_Gabriele – Pois eu gosto. E então, como anda a família patricinha? – todos se controlam para não rir, exceto o Hyuga – A propósito, você confia demais em um mulherengo convencido._

_Natasha – O quê? Como assim mulherengo? – olha o Hyuga e se volta pra mim._

_Gabriele – Ah, então ele não te contou? Nossa, e algo tão sério... – cruzo os braços e balanço a cabeça negativamente – E vocês deviam ser amigos..._

_Natasha – O que ele fez? – tentando evitar a seguinte tragédia, Hyuga fica entre nós duas, mas ainda do nosso lado, um pouco afastado._

_Por mais que tentem negar, todos os homens ficam covardes em briga de mulher. Bando de frouxos! Apenas nós mesmas suportamos as malditas cólicas, dor de parto e uma boa briga de cachorro grande! Mas se bem que eu tô no auge da forma em briga de TIGRE grande. E me aposentar cedo? Nem pensar! Adoro esfregar na cara dos machões afora o meu talento!_

_Hyuga – Gabi, por favor, pára com..._

_Natasha – Gabi? – a modelo metida põe as mãos na cintura – Gabi? – gol – Então você a chama assim, de um jeito tão íntimo?_

_E que golaço! Quem diria que o idiota do Hyuga iria acabar me ajudando a irritá-la! Agora basta prosseguir com o plano de última hora e a vitória é certa!_

_Gabriele – Chama sim, o tempo todo! Depois da tal Lia, aquela Fabi e a outra da qual eu não lembro o nome agora, ele está saindo com uma Vivi da vida, mas nem se preocupe; mesmo apelidando todas as garotas por quem ele se interessa, Hyuga vive falando de você e...! – pausa cruel – Ah, agora que eu parei para pensar, você ele só chama pelo nome completo. Por que, heim, "Hyuzinho"? – encaro-o e rio discretamente pela ira da outra, enviando um olhar mortal ao alvo – A propósito, está me devendo ainda pelo motel._

_Venci! Agora sim, ninguém se controla. Mais da metade aqui está tendo dor de barriga, tentando prender a gargalhada! Descruzo os braços e ponho uma das mãos na cintura. Hyuga tá nervoso com aquele olhar assassino da ex-vizinha metida a gostosa. Claro, METIDA! Nem em sonho eu admitirei que aquela patricinha anoréxica de Playboy seja voluptuosa!_

_Ela que veio se meter a besta no meu território, e ninguém saiu inteiro depois de comprar briga comigo. Até foi bom usar o Hyuga pra me vingar por ele ter me acordado cedo nesses últimos dias apenas para me usar como cobaia pros últimos chutes técnicos que aprendeu!_

_Gabriele – Bom, é melhor nós voltarmos pra dentro. O lanche deve estar pronto, certo meninas? – viro para trás e as encaro._

_Lupita – Claro! – ela é a única que riu pouco – Emília deve estar nos procurando._

_Natasha – Não tão rápido! – meu Deus, como a gente se livra dela?_

_Benji – Qual o problema? – melhor ser sério!_

_Natasha – Eu vim aqui também para dizer à técnica Emília que a minha tia quer falar com ela. Viremos hoje à tarde. Tudo bem pra vocês?_

_Claro que não! Visita dela? Nem agradeço, dispenso logo! Quem sabe jogando carniça, bem longe daqui, ela não sinta o cheiro e corra atrás?... Mas ignorando isso..._

_Gabriele – E quem é a sua tia? – melhor ela parar com este olhar de desprezo, ou eu vou dar a essa convencida um motivo pra ter medo de mim!_

_Natasha – A líder do Clube de Festas Anuais, Talita Petrovity._

_Talita? Líder daquele clube? A mesma melhor amiga da minha mãe? AH MEU..._

_Natasha – Até mais! – eles responderiam se não estivessem em choque como eu, mas não faria isso mesmo se me pagassem!_

_Pepe – Agora eu fiquei meio atordoado...! Aquilo era sério?_

_Gisela – Se está falando dos peitos dela, não; pirata total! Aposto como ela foi a uma liquidação de silicones, dois por um! – as garotas começam a rir e os bonitões nem tanto – Quanto ao que ela disse... Se for, nós a veremos mais vezes. – olha de lado para mim._

_Misaki – Hyuga, você sabia disso? – melhor não mentir; estamos todos te olhando!_

_Hyuga – Não! A Natasha morava na outra casa ao lado. – ele quer dizer CASARÃO – Quando era criança e se mudou pra Jyrdan, foi que eu fiquei sabendo do divórcio dos pais dela; a mãe a levou para ser modelo._

_Jamile – Posso fazer uma pergunta afirmativa? – e novamente ela interfere numa possível discussão – Se aquela Natasha é a sobrinha da Talita e ela tem o mesmo sobrenome do ex-marido da treinadora, isso quer dizer que o pai da ex-vizinha do Hyuga é o treinador do Filiam e também o irmão da melhor amiga da nossa técnica?_

_É o quê? Espera aí, pausa! Rebobina e vamos traduzir pra minha língua... Eu lembro que a Emília se divorciou do canalha daquele treinador do Filiam por ele tê-la traído e engravidado outra mulher. Ela pouco falava da amiga Talita, mas já tinha escutado uma conversa entre as duas pelo telefone e ouvi o sobrenome dela, que é igual ao do ex-marido da nossa técnica._

_Se aquela Natasha, ex-vizinha do Hyuga, é a sobrinha da Talita, e se por azar essa mulher não tiver mais irmãos, então a modelo nojenta também é filha do traidor que machucou a minha mãe! Não acredito!... Lógico; depois de tentar fazer o Hyuga entrar para o Filiam sem sucesso, mandou a filha e a irmã pra ajudar no plano cuidadosamente arquitetado! E ele é..._

_Gabriele – Nós precisamos avisar a Emília, antes que seja tarde!_

_..._

_Avisar à Emília sobre a Talita e a patricinha vindo visitar a gente para sabe Deus o quê, certo. Discutir com o Hyuga sobre a casa onde estarmos morando não ser, no fim das contas, anteriormente da modelo irritante, certo. O que falta? Ah é! Surtar geral por não saber o que está se passando do lado de fora enquanto eu estou trancada dentro do quarto de hóspedes perto daquele enorme do Hyuga, certo._

_Gabriele – Mas isso é uma porcaria! Eu devia ter ficado lá embaixo com os outros... Não; se eu ficasse ia acabar esganando aquela perua! Bom, pelo menos este quarto de hóspedes, que é o único vago no casarão todo, além de não estar ocupado por nenhum dos meninos, tem uma ótima vista. Eu posso ver a entrada, a escada logo ali, se abrir a porta... – e o quarto do Hyuga ao mesmo tempo – Ai, credo, o que deu em mim? – fecho a porta. Já estão batendo?_

_Roberto – Gabriele? – ué, o Roberto – A Emília está aqui!_

_Emília – Gabi, meu amor, eu posso entrar? – é a mamãe!_

_Gabriele – Claro! – o Roberto abre a porta sorrindo e se vai enquanto ela entra e a fecha – Oi Emília. Como..._

_Emília – Você adora ficar neste quarto. Percebi isso desde que pôs os pés nesta casa. – sentamos na cama – Qual o problema? – todos!_

_Gabriele – Nenhum. – opa, olhar torto – Talvez tenham um..._

_Emília – Quer me contar? – quero, mas não sei como!_

_Gabriele – Aquela garota, a tal de Tasha, ela me irrita! Não quis ficar perto dela._

_Emília – A Molly me contou da briga de vocês. – é a cara dela, sincera chega dói – Ela disse que a causa foi o Hyuga. – fofoqueira!_

_Gabriele – Heim? Não! – sim – O motivo não foi ele! – foi!_

_Emília – Verdade? – ela está sorrindo? Só pode ser; meu rosto tá vermelho e delatou a mentira – Gabi, você sabe que eu te amo muito e o quanto eu sofri e ainda sofro, apesar de ser menos, para poder te entender. Por imaginar a sua reação quando soubesse, eu mesma preferi vir aqui e conversar._

_Gabriele – E sobre o quê quer falar comigo? – não vai prestar!_


	2. Uma Nova Partida

**Cap. 2**

**Uma Nova Partida**

_Emília – Bem... A Talita veio apenas me passar um convite, mas antes de dizer qual eu gostaria de me desculpar por não contar sobre o parentesco dela com o meu ex-marido. Você devia saber, tem direito como minha filha._

_Gabriele – Não tem problema, era algo sem importância até agora._

_Emília – Com desrespeito à Natasha – a chata -, eu desconhecia a relação dos dois. Eu tinha apenas conhecimento sobre a filha dele._

_Gabriele – Eles são muito parecidos. – rimos – O que ia dizer?_

_Emília – Talita me contou da vontade do seu irmão em fazer uma revanche. Ele acabou resolvendo agora convidar os times de todos os países do mundo para assistir o jogo que será transmitido mundialmente de Silja contra Braja. – eu não acredito! Vou surtar!_

_Gabriele – Como é? – mais três segundos e a casa cai – Estão nos desafiando? Mas isso não é convite, é ameaça! Chamaram o mundo pra ver justamente tentando evitar que a gente recue, porque eles sabem o quanto nossa imagem ficaria prejudicada! Bando de machistas sem escrúpulos! Eu gostaria de..._

_Emília – Minha nossa criatura, fique calma! Eu vou ficar tonta só de te ver correr pelo quarto. – é... Melhor eu parar de arrancar os meus cabelos!_

_Gabriele – Como nós vamos agir agora? Ficamos sem escolha!_

_Emília – Mas quem disse que eu ia recusar o convite?_

_Gabriele – É ameaça na verdade. E a senhora não vai?_

_Emília – Ou isso e sim, vamos jogar contra os machistas sem escrúpulos._

_Gabriele – Está querendo dizer... – descruzo os braços – Elas aceitaram?_

_Emília – Sim, e como o desafio é para nós e o time Fuji, os rapazes também concordaram com a revanche. Segundo a programação, o jogo será daqui a exatamente duas semanas. – na véspera de Natal – Antes que fale alguma coisa, é melhor saber do principal. Em uma semana, Talita irá promover uma quermesse para anunciar ao mundo a revanche oficialmente. Todos nós iremos participar, mas houve uma votação às pessoas que vão nos representar durante a competição de talentos. A líder será você e..._

_Gabriele – Eu vou entrar em outra quermesse? – hora de gritar!_

_Emília – Oh menina, pare de gritar! – não posso – GABRIELE! – já calei!_

_Gabriele – De novo? Mas por que justo comigo? Eu não quero ir!_

_Emília – Gabriele Alves Monterrey; pare já com este drama! Está passando do tempo de superar o seu trauma com quermesses. Além disso, você vai manifestar em público as suas habilidades. Pense nas mulheres do mundo que irá representar. Sabe aquelas incapazes ainda hoje de dar a própria opinião, ou conquistar os seus direitos, e até as carentes daquela crença de potencial? Seria ótimo!_

_Gabriele – Vocês não podem me obrigar a ir; eu nunca irei!_

_Emília – MENINA, VOCÊ ESCUTOU ALGUMA COISA? – na verdade sim, mas te dar a satisfação de saber disso e começar um debate daqueles capazes de me convencer a fazer algo contra a minha vontade está fora de questão. Ela suspira enquanto continuo fazendo uma manha – Oh minha filha... Diz para a mamãe o que tanto te apavora. Eu quero entender._

_Gabriele – É... – não dá; ainda engasgo neste assunto. Ela levanta da cama e me abraça – Desculpa mamãe... – retribuo o abraço quente._

_Emília – Querida... Tudo bem se está assustada, o medo te ensina a recuar na hora certa, mas algumas vezes é preciso enfrentar aquilo te amedrontando. Existem certas experiências prazerosas na vida que você nunca conhecerá fechando tanto seu coração, meu amor! – olhamos uma pra outra – É bom escolher direito aquelas pessoas para quem se entregam as cópias das chaves do nosso coração, porque isso prova o quanto elas são especiais. Por outro lado, Gabi, você não abre a sua porta, apenas as janelas!_

_Gabriele – Então eu deveria fazer o quê? – tipo, trocar a maçaneta ou escancarar a porta vinte e quatro horas e comprar alarmes contra invasores domiciliares?_

_Emília – Apenas se abrir mais. – pode crer, é porta aberta e alarme ligado! Se bem que a ideia de sair toda arreganhada por aí não me agrada – Tenho certeza que nem tudo foi ruim naquela última quermesse. Aconteceu algo bom, não? – EU BEIJEI O HYUGA!_

_Gabriele – Bom... Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco..._

_Emília – E por que está escondendo o rosto assim? – POR ME LEMBRAR DAQUELE BEIJO COM O HYUGA!_

_Gabriele – Nada... Fiquei carente de repente... – SÓ SE FOR DO HYUGA! Nossa, eu sou escandalosa mesmo...!_

_Emília – Verdade? Isso é inédito! Quer que avise os outros?_

_Gabriele – Mãe! – saio de perto – Não ri, nem tem graça!_

_Emília – Ah tem! – cruzo os braços. A porta, sem ser do meu coração, está batendo; quem é logo agora?_

_Hyuga – Com licença treinadora, desculpe interromper. – tinha que ser!_

_Emília – Ora, Hyuga? Pode entrar. – qual o problema com a temperatura do meu corpo quando eu o vejo?_

_Gabriele – Isso é mais inédito técnica: o senhor Hyu sabe pedir com licença, por favor...! – mãe, nem me olhe torto; ele é grosso mesmo!_

_Emília – Oh Gabi... Mas você não aprende? – ele mal me olha, nem me responde._

_Hyuga – Tudo bem treinadora. Eu vim a pedido da maioria; eles estão impacientes para saber o que está acontecendo, principalmente depois de escutarem os gritos. – ele subiu só por isso? E qual é a dos meus gritos?_

_Emília – Certo, eu vou descer e conversar com todos. A propósito Gabriele, os nossos representantes escolhidos, como dizia, serão Hyuga e você. – heim?_

_Gabriele – O QUÊ? – opa, eu gritei outra vez! Deixei alguém surdo?_

_Emília – Meu Deus garota, acabe com essa mania!_

_Gabriele – Não tenho culpa se a senhora me conta uma coisa dessas assim, a queima-roupa, sem avisar! Eu costumo alertar os outros quando fico prestes a esmurra-los! – tá rindo por que, Hyuga idiota?_

_Emília – Francamente... – suspira – Hyuga, você poderia tentar conversar com esta menina sobre a quermesse? Talvez tenha mais sorte._

_Hyuga – Ok! – não concorde tão facilmente! Mãe; que é isso, tá indo sem mais nem menos e vai me deixar...?_

_Gabriele – Sozinha... – a porta bateu e ele tá me olhando; e agora?_

_Hyuga – Então Gabi, por que está gemendo e me olhando assim?_

_Gabriele – Não fale coisas com duplo sentido, idiota! – tô corada?_

_Hyuga – A culpa é minha se você tem uma mente pervertida?_

_Gabriele – Isso nem importa! – cruzo os meus braços – Eu resolvi não ir à quermesse e ninguém me convencerá do contrário!_

_Hyuga – Eu vou acabar te beijando de novo! – foi uma piada? Ele nem riu, mas..._

_Gabriele – Espero não precisar usar outro vestido justo quando for!_

_..._

_Gabriele – Qual é o problema com as blusas de mangas compridas e as calças de camurça bastante largas? Elas são lindas!_

_Molly – Você nunca gostou delas Gabi._

_Gabriele – Mesmo assim! È melhor do que usar esse vestido com espartilho e com cor de vômito! – aponto para a monstruosidade sendo erguida à minha frente pela treinadora, a Inara e a Brigite – Coisa horrível!_

_Estamos no salão e eu estou sentada em uma cadeira no canto da parede que dá pra sala. Sou uma completa vítima de amostras ofuscantes de aberrações criadas por mãos humanas sem cérebro ou bom senso; traduzindo, virei juiz de um desfile sem modelo de vestidos feios! Todas as garotas ainda estão tentando me convencer a usar algum deles, cada duas segurando um de tão gigantes e pesados._

_Roberto – O vestido não é tão ruim assim Gabriele. – me esqueci de dizer que ele também é juiz do espetáculo apavorante._

_Emília – Sim! Imagine: estamos no baile das debutantes, eles chamam o seu nome e você aparece com isto. – elas erguem mais a feiura ambulante – Tarã! – mamãe sorri. Torço o nariz e ponho a língua pra fora, uma carinha de nojo._

_Gabriele – Não mãe, desculpa, a minha religião não me permite usar babado. – levanto da cadeira e começo a subir a escada._

_Emília – Mas como é que eu fui ter uma filha que fica jogando bola suja o dia todo? – ela abaixa o vestido, suspirando, e Inara leva a __**coisa**__._

_Gabriele – Afinal, qual é o objetivo de fazer um baile de debutantes na noite seguinte ao jogo? – eu paro no quinto degrau – Todo mundo estava pensando até algum tempo atrás em comemorar o Natal todos juntos pela primeira vez com nossas famílias. Se as brilhantes rainhas do futebol não tivessem aceitado aquele convite, barra ameaça, ainda poderíamos estar enfeitando a casa e cantando Jingle Bell!_

_Rivaul – Nossa, que gritaria! – ótimo, os reis do futebol chegaram entrando pela porta – E pelo visto, ainda não conseguiram fazer a Gabi usar algum vestido..._

_Gabriele – E ninguém vai me forçar! O que estão fazendo aqui em casa? Deviam ter ido esperar a gente lá no casarão da praga do Hyuga._

_Hyuga – Eu estou aqui, sabe? – claro, eu vi!_

_Gabriele – Que bom! – jogo os braços um pra cada lado do corpo. Ele emburra a cara._

_Jun – O Roberto conversou com as nossas famílias. Geralmente a gente sempre saía de casa pra ir até a universidade e voltava no fim da tarde por conta dos treinos, mas agora que ela fechou pelo Natal e nós começamos a vir jogar na casa do Hyuga todo dia eles nos permitiram passar uma temporada com ele e a família até a revanche terminar. – maravilha, mais vizinhos!_

_Brigite – Isso me lembra da nossa dificuldade em chegar à universidade lá em Braja, no mesmo ritual. – ê, bando de retardada – Nossas famílias ainda estão transferindo os novos endereços pra muita coisa documentada, mesmo já tendo mudado para Silja._

_Karl – Mas e então Gabi, não vai ao baile?_

_Gabriele – Pára de rir! Ninguém vai me obrigar a ir a esse evento de patricinha!_

_Inara – Gabi, como a gente vai se virar sem você? Vai, por favor!_

_Gabriele – Antes eu prefiro ser castigada caindo em um chiqueiro!_

_Hyuga – Você pode me beijar de novo. – ele disse isso em voz alta mesmo? Ah, mas esse cara é um filho..._

_Gabriele – Sorte sua eu amar sua mãe pra não completar a frase na qual estava pensando, criatura do meu ódio!_

_Roberto – Muito bem, já chega! Vamos deixar a Gabriele sozinha um pouco._

_Shingo – É, antes que ela quebre o pescoço de algum de nós. – ri._

_Gabriele – E o primeiro será você! – ele se esconde atrás do Oliver._

_Hyuga – A minha mãe convidou todo mundo para almoçar._

_Emília – Então vamos. – todos começam a sair – Gabriele?_

_Gabriele – O que é? – continuo parada, com uma cara emburrada e os braços cruzados._

_Camila – Ah, nós esquecemos as chuteiras treinadora! – a gente esqueceu?_

_Emília – Certo, esperamos vocês lá. – ela fecha a porta e Camila me encara._

_Gabriele – Nem diga nada! – interfiro na sua aproximação – Você vai me dizer que eu deveria tentar me divertir e contar do meu trauma pra mais alguém. – ela sorri – Mila, tá bom nós duas sabermos. A mamãe tentou me fazer falar... Já foi difícil te contar lá no sítio dos pais da Flora! – ela abre a boca – Ok, eu vou fazer um esforço maior! Mas não venha me pedir para me esforçar e ficar com o Hyuga! – ela fecha a boca e dá de ombros, fingindo não saber do que eu estou falando – Sua safada com cara de santa! – rimos._

_Vamos pra casa da senhora Hyuga com a Camila ainda rindo atrás de mim. E olha, que legal, os irmãos mais novos do idiota rindo ali ao longe, junto do seu distraído e do meu alegre time, estão conversando com a "Perutasha"! Nojenta!_

_Gabriele – Mila, você pede para a senhora Hyuga ligar o forno; eu vou matar uma perua e volto já. – a Camila ainda tenta chamar a minha atenção, mas eu, francamente, nem escutei – Vocês não vão me dar um abraço? – sorrio._

_- Irmãzona! – eles correm na minha direção e nos abraçamos._

_Nossa, eu adoro tanto estes caçulinhas! Somos como irmãos super ligados mesmo! Quem dera eu tivesse nascido em uma família assim, como a do Hyuga... Mas, claro, com a Emília e as meninas, porque elas também são tudo pra mim! E é tão fácil tirá-los de perto daquela..._

_- Gabi, a gente vai treinar hoje? – ah, esta menina é tão linda!_

_Gabriele – Claro maninha, mas antes vocês precisam comer. Vão!_

_- Certo! – eles gritam juntos e correm para dentro da casa com o resto, apostando corrida, mas não sem antes cumprimentar o grande irmão. Eu sou a última a entrar. _

_Natasha – Ora, vejam quem está aqui. – algo está vindo. Eu não sei o que é, mas está vindo – Você é muito infantil, sabia? Dizer mentiras do meu pobre Hyu por ciúmes... – ri – Ele me contou toda a verdade ainda ontem. Senti tanta pena...!_

_Gabriele – Eu também. Se eu soubesse que era tão burra, não tinha ido tão longe com a brincadeira pra você nem precisar ouvir dele._

_Natasha – Então a gordinha se acha muito esperta!... – gordo é o teu passado – Eu estava tentando ser boazinha, por que sua treinadora foi esposa do meu pai. É inútil te considerar uma rival, parece mais uma daquelas pragas incômodas. Mesmo assim, vou te dar um conselho: sou a última pessoa com quem vai querer se meter! – nossa, nós já estamos no salão? A cozinha é logo ali ao lado, e as minhas amigas estão reparando na discussão._

_Gabriele – Não mesmo, é a primeira! – ela dá um sorriso incrédulo – Minha meia-irmã malvada... Você viu Cinderela, não viu? Olha direito; eu ganho! – ela dá as costas, fazendo pouco; vou me aproveitar – A propósito, aqueles quilos que você disse ter perdido quando eu cheguei, na verdade foram parar na sua bunda! – grito. Todos me encaram._

_Emília – Gabriele! – tom de repreensão? Estou vazando!_

_Gabriele – Muito obrigada por me convidar – eu olho para a minha vizinha, vendo que seus filhos estão rindo tanto ou bem mais que alguns outros -, mas eu, infelizmente, perdi a fome de repente. Estou voltando pra casa._

_Emília – Gabriele! Gabriele volte aqui! – agora tom de ordem._

_Desculpe mamãe, eu tenho um orgulho a preservar e um ego maior que o do Hyuga! Eu abro a porta sem muita pressa, mas me preparando para correr._


	3. Ciúme Sem Barreiras

**Cap. 3**

**Ciúme Sem Barreiras**

_- Gabriele? – eu! Espera, tinha alguém do lado de fora; quem é esta?_

_Natasha – Titia? – heim? Devo ter ouvido errado – O que faz aqui?_

_Ou não... Então um momento!... Esta voluptuosa mulher de cabelos cor mel, um pouco mais curtos que os da __**Perutasha**__, com olhos quase perolados, sapatos-boneca e belo sorriso, é Talita Petrovity, amiga da minha mãe, irmã daquele crápula do seu ex e tia da patricinha?_

_Talita – Oh, olá Emi! – ela acena e a mãe acena de volta._

_É sim, elas são amigas, especialmente pela mamãe usar roupas típicas de um São João brasileiro na maioria das vezes e ela, aparentemente, gostar de vestidos de algodão e outras coisas delicadas e folgadas. Bom, as duas gostosas podem!_

_Gabriele – Talita, certo? – antes de ela responder, eu interrompo – Sou a Gabriele Alves Monterrey, filha adotiva da __**Emi**__. É um prazer. Tchau! – passo por ela e ando mais rápido._

_Emília – Espere um pouco!... Talita, por favor, a segure para mim!_

_Talita – Deixa Emi, eu converso com ela!_

_Ela quer conversar comigo? Boa sorte! Se ela me alcançar subindo a escada e encontrar o meu quarto, super escondido no terceiro corredor e na porta do meio, e frente pra uma janela, eu dou uma taça. Mas é claro que é pouco provável...!_

_Talita – Gabriele, eu posso falar com você?_

_Ah, qual é! Esta mulher é ninja? Vidente então? Entrego qualquer taça, menos a que eu esfreguei na cara do Hyuga!_

_Gabriele – Pode tentar. – sento na cama e ela ao meu lado depois de entrar._

_Talita – Em outras conversas com a Emi, eu soube como você é um pouco desconfiada. Não confia com facilidade nas pessoas, é muito orgulhosa, arruma briga fácil, ultimamente mais do que em outras vezes... – reviro os olhos e seguro as pernas._

_Gabriele – Todos só me vêem assim: agitada, teimosa e linda. – o Hyuga também disse isso quando me conheceu._

_Talita – Sei... – momento de silêncio – Olha... Eu sei que é difícil acreditar quando as pessoas dizem "Eu sei como se sente.", mas eu sei mesmo como se sente. – ergo a cabeça e ela deita ao meu lado, se espreguiçando – Sabe, antes de virar líder do Clube de Festas Anuais Esportivas, o C.F.A.E., todo mundo vivia me olhando com inveja no trabalho, dizendo que eu era boba demais pra fazer qualquer coisa, e assim me deixarem de fora dos serviços. Apenas por minhas roupas, você deve ter notado como eu adoro coisas consideradas infantis, não? – eu maneio a cabeça e ela ri – Pois é, mas, para mim, devemos sempre manter nosso espírito criança e nunca nos abater por invejosos._

_Gabriele – A mamãe diz a mesma coisa. – nós nos olhamos._

_Talita – É, um dos motivos de sermos amigas. – nós sorrimos – Um pouquinho antes de entrar, eu escutei o seu grito e já tinha ouvido da Natasha que vocês não se davam nada bem. – isso é apelido – Ela é a minha única sobrinha, mas nem por isso privilegiada. Na verdade, a personalidade dela de idolatrar o canalha do meu irmão me irrita! Se ela não fizesse parte da minha família, eu teria recusado mantê-la na minha casa._

_Gabriele – Ora, que bom! Eu tenho uma aliada ao menos._

_Talita – Pode contar comigo para o que precisar Gabi. Inclusive, desabafe comigo quando quiser, e eu estarei sempre escutando!_

_Gabriele – Obrigada... Mas eu não falo muito de mim pros outros._

_Talita – Ora, vamos lá!... Tem algo que queira me contar agora? – desvio o olhar._

_Gabriele – Na verdade... – suspiro – Tem uma... – não diga!_

_Talita – O que? – ela me incentiva._

_Gabriele – Bem... – é loucura – Eu acho que..._

_Ah, não dá pra achar nada! Não admito nem para mim mesma __**isso**__, que dirá contar à amiga da minha técnica, com quem eu já falo pouco, uma verdade nem comprovada ainda!_

_Gabriele – Esquece. É algo complicado de falar..._

_Talita – Posso chutar e dizer que você gosta de um garoto, mas não sabe se ele retribui?_

_Gabriele – Ah... – volto a encará-la – Por aí. – rio – Mas que belo chute!_

_Talita – Por que acha que eu virei líder do C.F.A.E.? Eu sou muito boa! – rimos._

_Gabriele – Estou vendo. Já jogou futebol?_

_Talita – Pouco. Nunca entrei em um campo com grande público jogando. Mas não mude de assunto! – sorri, balançando o indicador na frente do meu nariz – Pode contar!_

_Gabriele – Só que eu nem tenho nada a dizer!_

_Talita – Verdade? Então é você a indecisa na história?_

_Gabriele – Ok... Você se importa de parar de ler a minha mente agora, sim? – ela ri._

_Talita – Ande Gabi, sou sua amiga! Pelo menos quero ser... Você confiou na Emi para te proteger quando não tinha mais ninguém, então eu estou pedindo: confie em mim agora!_

_Continuamos nos encarando por um tempo. Respiro profundamente. É um caminho sem volta admitir __**isso**__ neste momento, mas eu preciso começar mesmo a me abrir, afinal, prometi à Camila e a mamãe que tentaria. Aqui está a minha chance!..._

_Gabriele – Eu acho que gosto do Hyuga! – pronto, chutei!_

_Talita – Capitão do Fuji e amigo de infância da Natasha? – pelo tom e a expressão, ela deve estar refletindo sobre a minha confissão – E briga com ela pelo grude deles... – acertou!_

_Gabriele – E também porque ela é um porre! – jogo o ar acumulado pra fora._

_Talita – Concordo! – rimos – Sabe... Talvez eu possa ajudar._

_..._

_Depois de confessar o meu maior segredo para a melhor amiga da mamãe quando eu tinha acabado de conhecê-la, sinto com mais frequência o meu coração explodir perto do Hyuga. Qual é; nós ainda nem dormimos juntos e a minha cabeça já tá girando! A Talita deixou bem claro que quer me ajudar a conquista-lo, mas eu não tenho muita certeza se vou estar livre daqui a algum tempo, porque a vontade de matar a sobrinha dela também aumenta a cada dia!_

_E lá vem a patricinha atrapalhar o treino!..._

_Natasha – Oi, escutem! Eu acabei de falar com o irmão da Emília. Segundo disse, como dono das indústrias nos fornecendo nossos uniformes e tudo mais todos os anos, ele pode fazer novas blusas somente para a revanche._

_Gabriele – Conhecendo vossa senhoria, pediu um uniforme de líder-de-torcida só pra ficar gritando do estádio na competição, não é?_

_Natasha – Eu pedi sim, mas o que você tem com isso?_

_Gabriele – Nada. Somos todas garotas materiais! – sarcasmo puro._

_Yoshiko – Gabi! – interrompe a alegre conversa junto ao Hikaru pra me puxar até as garotas, do outro lado do closet – Você disse que desistiria de vez do Hyuga!_

_Gabriele – Nunca nem comecei a gostar dele pra prometer isso!_

_E adiantaria dizer "Eu desisti!" se sempre volto a gostar do Hyuga a qualquer mínima ação dele? Mas é certeza como seria uma namorada melhor que a __**princesinha**__!_

_Gabriele – O plano original era ter mais paciência. Eu não prometi foi suportar ELA! – nós voltamos a encarar a nojenta conversando com __**ele**__._

_Natasha – Seja como for, eu vou me aprontar para a quermesse! – sai rebolando._

_Hikaru – Mas a quermesse não vai ser só amanhã?_

_Natasha – E quanto tempo você acha que leva para arrumar o meu cabelo? – risinho seco._

_Ah é, ela deve exportar uma vaca lá do Japão só pra lamber o cabelo dela!_

_Natasha – Até mais! – sai correndo e acenando._

_Gabriele – "Até mais!"! – imito a voz dela._

_Por que todos riem menos o Hyuga sempre? Ele gosta mesmo dessa __**praga**__? Nós saímos e vamos ao jardim para começar o treinamento._

_Talita – Gabi! Anda, temos que te arrumar!_

_Gabriele – Beleza, eu já vou! – aceno de volta._

_Ela sai da janela do meu quarto; hora de correr para casa. É a primeira vez que eu me sinto tão empolgada pra fazer alguma coisa além de jogar futebol! Duvido que o "senhor todo poderoso Hyuga" já tenha sentido isso...!_

_Emília – Ei Gabriele, espere um pouco, onde pensa que vai? – mamãe aparece na porta da entrada ao lado do Roberto e da minha futura sogra... Quer dizer, da mãe do Hyuga, e impede a minha fuga – E o treino? Você nunca perde um!_

_Gabriele – A Lili prometeu me ajudar a me arrumar pra quermesse de amanhã, então eu tô fora! Continuem o treino sem mim._

_Emília – E desde quando vocês ficaram tão íntimas? – jogo as mãos atrás das costas e começo a balançar o corpo para frente e pra trás._

_Gabriele – Temos algumas coisas em comum. – tipo, repudiamos a "Perutasha" – Tchau!_

_Eu saio do jardim e corro para casa. Após horas e horas gastas da nossa tarde, Lili desliga o secador e vira a cadeira para que eu me veja no espelho. Abro os olhos devagar. Meu Deus, agora eu consigo me ver como mulher!_

_Gabriele – Não acredito!... É o meu reflexo? – toco o cabelo mais liso._

_Talita – O seu cabelo é interessante porque, por mais prancha usada, as pontas só ficam onduladas. – põe as mãos na cintura – Está um pouquinho diferente de quando você se vestiu de homem no campeonato, não é Gabi? – ri, indo até a cama._

_Gabriele – Nem brinque! – toco o espelho – E eu não fazia ideia que a maquiagem podia me trazer um resultado tão bom._

_Talita – Mas eu te maquiei apenas para ensiná-la como fazer sozinha. Antes de dormir, tire tudo com um lenço umedecido e depois molhe o rosto, e não vá se esquecer de passar pouca maquiagem! As mulheres devem se mostrar sempre femininas, independente da carreira que seguem, mas como tudo demais é exagero, se passar do limite vai parecer uma..._

_Gabriele – Patricinha ou prostituta; quase nem tem diferença!_

_Talita – Eu ia dizer palhaço de circo, mas também serve. – rimos._

_Gabriele – "Com o amor, o conceito de exagerar não existe." É o que a treinadora nos diz._

_Talita – É verdade. – sorri, sentando na cama – E veja, eu separei esta roupa para você. – levanto da cadeira e chego perto dela._

_Gabriele – É algo com cor berrante ou espartilho?_

_Talita – Se gostar disso... – encaro a roupa._

_Uma blusinha solta e branca com mangas balonê nos ombros, saia jeans preta e curta e lingerie da mesma cor da saia, sendo o sutiã tomara-que-caia e a calcinha rendada._

_Talita – Sobre os sapatos, em minha opinião, sapatilhas prateadas com detalhes dourados combinam perfeitamente. – retira o par debaixo da cama e se levanta, me entregando – Como não podemos deixar o seu pescoço nu, eu pensei num colar de ouro com o pingente cristalizado de um tigre. – caminha até a penteadeira._

_Gabriele – Tigre? – agora eu me interessei!_

_Ela abre uma caixinha-de-joias, azul em verniz, e retira o dito colar, pondo em minhas mãos. Deixo as sapatilhas de lado e ergo o objeto brilhante. Este tigre é lindo! Lembra o..._

_Gabriele – Parece o tigre-mascote de Silja._

_Talita – E é. Eu comprei essa manhã em uma loja enquanto procurava os esmalte e batom cacau-dourado que passei em você. – levanto a cabeça, recebendo o sorriso dela – Não me olhe assim! Eu precisava comprar tudo isso para combinar com os braceletes dourados, o rímel preto e a sombra cor pérola._

_Gabriele – Você exagerou! Por que está fazendo tudo isso?_

_Talita – Sabe Gabriele, eu usava estas roupas e as sapatilhas quando tinha a sua idade. – sentamos na cama, o conjunto entre nós – Por favor, não vá me considerar uma velha pelo que eu vou dizer agora! – rio – Se tivesse uma filha, seria bom se fosse como você, que é uma garota maravilhosa! A sua mãe também vê isso em seu interior, mesmo parecendo ser difícil viverem juntas. – sorrimos – E como elas não cabem mais em mim, eu quero te dar todas. – o olhar dela é muito doce – Você poderia me chamar de tia, se quiser. – silêncio._

_Gabriele – Pensei que não quisesse ser chamada de velha! – rimos outra vez e eu faço uma pausa – Acho que eu gostaria disso. – sorrio, aumentando a felicidade dela – Mas antes, me diz qual o motivo de não ter casado?_


	4. Transformação Radical

**Cap. 4**

**Transformação Radical**

_Talita – Nunca tive muita sorte com homens. O meu último namorado me traiu voltando para o ex dez anos atrás._

_Gabriele – Nossa... – namorar um hétero já é difícil, imagine os bissexuais – Você e a mãe têm a mesma idade?_

_Talita – Promete que não vai deixar vazar? – confirmo com a cabeça – Trinta. – confirma – Depois disso, dizer a idade, para uma mulher, é um crime tão grande quanto mencionar o seu peso ou dar chocolates em outra data fora a páscoa sabendo como ele altera o nosso humor!_

_Gabriele – É sim, homens têm tendência a pisar na bola._

_Talita – Porém, eu ainda quero ter filhos. – suspira._

_Gabriele – Verdade? Idem! – ela me encara – Para mim, todo o abuso da gravidez e a maldita dor do parto são compensados quando você vê pela primeira vez aquela coisinha fofa com a cara do pai!_

_Talita – É mesmo, só que isso vale apenas para casamentos duradouros. – concordo com a cabeça – E a melhor parte em criar as suas crianças é poder ensiná-las as coisas que se acredita serem corretas. – sorrimos – Bom, minha sobrinha, é melhor irmos dormir. Boa noite._

_Nós nos despedimos e vamos deitar. Claro, minha nova tia na casa dela! Logo, já tô sendo acordada pelas batidas intermináveis da Anastásia na porta. Vamos lá me arrumar, como a tia Lili ensinou! Nossa, pareço criança...!_

_Gabriele – Já são cinco para as oito? – olho o relógio sobre a penteadeira antes de escutar os gritos da mamãe lá de baixo! – Já vou!_

_Começo a descer os degraus de forma apressada, tomando cuidado pra não deixar a blusa transparente trombando em algum dos empregados que estão passando com jarros d'água ou com flores, estratégicos para eu me molhar. Conforme eu passo, todos me cumprimentam e elogiam enquanto agradeço._

_Gabriele – Desculpem o atraso. – eu paro no meio dos últimos degraus, olhando pra elas. É impressão minha, ou estão fascinadas comigo?_

_Yayoi – Gabi, o que aconteceu com você? – ferrou; exagerei na maquiagem!_

_Gabriele – Nada. Eu estou perfeitamente normal._

_Anastásia – Tem certeza? Nós nunca te vimos usar algo mais curto que o short do nosso uniforme! Da última vez forçamos você a vestir um vestido curto na quermesse, mas agora se arrumou sozinha?_

_Gabriele – Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me arrumar se quiser Ana! – cruzo os braços, jogando o quadril para o lado – Ainda existe uma mulher em mim. – viva, eu tô gostosa!_

_Emília – Isso mesmo meninas, bem dito Gabi! – pausa – Pelo visto a Lili ajudou muito nas dicas, não é? Você está linda!_

_Selena – Não, isso ela está mesmo! – rimos e eu termino de descer a escada._

_Gabriele – Obrigada. Ei, alguém sabe se a "Perutasha" vai com a gente?_

_Emília – "Perutasha"? – opa, acabou a compostura – Gabriele! – estende o meu nome._

_Gabriele – Calma treinadora, só a chamo assim pelas costas! Vamos?_

_Emília – É, pelo visto ainda é você por dentro...! – todas riem._

_Começo a andar na frente e as outras me seguem. Estou rebolando mais que o normal e de um jeito sexy... E desde quando temos empregados mesmo, agora que eu parei pra pensar? Ah é, o Pierre contratou!... Entramos no jardim da casa ao lado e encontramos os meninos. Pelo visto eles estão usando os novos uniformes do nosso time, mas isso não importa muito... A questão é que: ESTÃO TODOS ME OLHANDO COM SURPRESA E ATRAÇÃO!_

_Karl – Meu Deus, Gabriele, é você? – eu te respondo já, quando parar de babar pelo Adônis sexy e paralisado na minha frente._

_Gabriele – Eu não sou a única gata aqui, se vocês notarem bem. – finjo não ter desviado a atenção. Espera: o Hyuga tá olhando na minha direção, ou é só a minha alucinação erótica?_

_Hyuga – Está bonita. – o deus de camisa e jeans preto me elogiou?_

_Mas espera um instante... Por que EU continuo elogiando ele? O objetivo de ter passado cera e loção hidratante no corpo era para dar o efeito que estou recebendo: ter os olhos dele só em mim! Mas pensando bem... Levei uma hora me arrumando em frente ao espelho. Eu provei todos os vestidos, mas eu fui com o vermelho na quermesse passada, já sabendo que as meninas sabiam como o Hyuga achava uma cor "vibrante", segundo elas... Já estava agindo como idiota!_

_Gabriele – Ah... – fala alguma coisa, rápido, todo mundo tá olhando!_

_Natasha – Hyu! – um OVNI pula nele – Eu vou com vocês! – OH INFERNO!_

_..._

_Braja, domingo_

_- Eu estava ansioso para revê-la Gabi, você cresceu tanto!_

_Gabriele – Claro tio, nós nos vimos pela última vez no meu aniversário de oito anos, três anos depois de ser adotada._

_- Dez anos é muito tempo! Quando ligaram para mim pedindo uma leva de uniformes que seriam usados apenas nesta ocasião, eu aceitei na mesma hora por ser o irmão da sua mãe, mas gostaria de ter trazido algum presentinho para você e as meninas._

_Gabriele – Tudo bem tio. – ele não mudou, parece uma criança!_

_- Diga-me, e a bela senhorita é a irmã do ex-marido da minha adorada Emi, certo? – me esqueci da gentileza e educação dele com as mulheres...!_

_Talita – Sim, eu sou Talita Petrovity. – ela está corada, ou é impressão?_

_- Eu conheço a sua fama, tanto entre os fãs como com a minha irmã. – sorri aquele seu sorriso capaz de derreter corações frios – O meu nome é Mark Alves Monterrey._

_Talita – Muito prazer. – apertam-se as mãos. É sim, ela está corada!_

_Gabriele – Tio, eu fiquei surpresa em te encontrar conversando com a mãe do Hyuga! Fico feliz que tenha vindo visitar-nos e esteja nos acompanhando até a quermesse – fala sério; eu só falo requintado assim perto dele -, mas desta vez a comemoração inclui um clima natalino típico para casais. Irá precisar de uma acompanhante._

_Mark – Verdade? Que pena, então eu não poderei participar dos jogos!_

_Gabriele – Espere tio, a Lili está livre! Podem ir junto._

_Talita – Um momento Gabi, o seu tio não vai querer..._

_Mark – Seria uma honra. Você aceitaria me acompanhar?_

_Talita – Ah... Claro! – encolhe os ombros e aperta o vestido._

_Mark – Por favor, me chame de Mark. Se quiser, eu gostaria de um apelido carinhoso. – ele faz amizade tão rapidamente... Ora, a Talita parece um moranguinho!_

_Talita – Idem comigo. – ela vai gaguejar daqui a pouco._

_Mark – Então, pode ser Lili? – ah, se esqueceram de mim!_

_O ônibus começou a parar. Oh ódio! Daqui do fundo eu consigo ver a Natasha agarrando o braço do Hyuga no outro ônibus ao lado. De início, aquele cabelo descolorido dela, para mim, combinou, já que ela ficou loira, mas pensando bem agora... O HYUGA GOSTOU!_

_Pierre – Pessoal, um instante, cheguem aqui! – todos se reúnem – Antes de entrarmos, eu quero avisar que as apresentações escolhidas pelo Hyuga e a Gabriele para os dois grupos na competição de talentos estão nos garantindo fazer parte do concurso para escolher os modelos atuantes na propaganda sobre esportes como todo ano, convocando novos membros. Temos a chance de promover a publicidade do futebol ao lado dos outros modelos este ano, então vamos fazer o nosso melhor! – um grito de guerra alegre e original._

_Um momento...! Por que os nossos técnicos estão junto da Talita e do tio Mark tão longe da gente? Aquele perto da "Perutasha" é... E o outro com ele..._

_Alan – Gabriele? Aonde você vai? – eu vou enfrentar a barra com a treinadora!_

_- Ora, Gabriele...! – sorri de leve o ex da técnica, um machista dos cabelos curtíssimos e negros, olhos castanhos apagados e um corpo magricela – Não está pensando em ganhar outra vez? – abraça a filha metida pelos ombros._

_O clima ficou tenso, mas as coisas estão ficando mais interessantes..._

_Gabriele – Com certeza! – seguro as mãos da mãe e do tio quando os demais chegam perto – Mas mesmo ganhando, por favor, não perca seu tempo me convidando para voltar ao time como fez com o Hyuga. – sorrio._

_- É claro que o treinador nunca se interessaria por algum de vocês!_

_Gabriele – Não era, aparentemente, certeza naquela hora. – respondo ao meu ex._

_Natasha – A questão nem é essa! Quando o meu time feminino invadir o palco, ninguém vai se importar com terem vencido o campeonato mundial!_

_Talita – Como? Que conversa é esta, Kelvin? – e o seu irmão lá ia dizer algo?_

_Kelvin – Foi como escutou Talita. O time feminino de Braja acabou de ser reformulado, e a minha filha, além de excelente líder-de-torcida, é a capitã das Fevers, juntamente com o meu ótimo capitão do Filiam, Justin Treitor._

_Alguns estão agora gritando indignados, outros chocados, mas eu, simplesmente, acho isso... MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! Incrível, não consigo parar de rir!_

_Juan – Qual o problema Gabriele? Você está bem? – muito melhor que isso!_

_Flora – Viram? Eu ainda avisei pra ela usar um dos meus chapéus... O calor afetou o cérebro dela! – talvez tenha sido mesmo._

_Gabriele – Esses são os seus brilhantes times? Nossa, será muito mais simples vencer do que eu imaginei! – ponho o punho na frente da boca, segurando outro riso._

_Todos, fora a "Perutasha", Justin e Kelvin, se entreolham e sorriem também._

_Hannele – Sabe de uma coisa Gabi... – circula os meus ombros com o braço direito e joga o corpo para o outro lado – Você tem razão. Nós estamos preparados, então é melhor não nos entediarem! – tirou as palavras da minha boca._

_Kelvin – É bom pensarem assim. – sorri – Esperamos vocês lá dentro._

_Eles dão as costas e se vão. A técnica segura o meu braço e me puxa para frente dela, respirando daquele jeito perigoso de quando se está controlando o temperamento pra não matar alguém de raiva. Este olhar é mesmo assustador...!_

_Emília – Eu poderia te castigar por mais uma atitude impensada; você sabe que não me importa se tem dezoito, se é mais nova em relação às suas demais amigas entre dezenove e vinte ou com os rapazes do grupo de vinte e vinte e um ou se é a "Rainha do Futebol". Não interessa nem se for rainha da Inglaterra! – é, verdade mesmo – Porém, desta vez eu vou deixar no esquecimento. - sorri._

_Beleza, o clima melhorou! Sem perceber eu fiz uma cena de descontração... Que susto!_

_Leo – Bom, eles estavam merecendo uma lição. – rimos._

_Mark – É bom que saibam o que estão fazendo... – eu atiro no escuro – Vamos? Se nós quisermos derrota-los, precisamos chegar a tempo._

_Estamos a exatamente trinta passos da entrada daquela quermesse, com certeza os mais longos que darei em direção a um caminho suicida na vida. Tudo é cheio de crianças, cores com tom cegante, risos, música e dança, mas eu apenas consigo sentir no momento uma aura só de abuso incontrolável emanando em volta. De onde será que vem? Ah é, SOU EU!_

_Natasha – Hyu, não leve muito a sério aqueles tipos de provocações idiotas. Papa é um pouquinho rígido às vezes, mas no fundo é bondoso. – risinho tipicamente narcisista._

_Pois é. Seu "papa" é tão gentil que chutou a minha mãe como se faz com uma bola!... E desde quando ela agarrou o Hyuga? Bom... Já que todos se afastaram, nem sou obrigada a me controlar, eu vou me aproximar mais do casalzinho ternura._

_Natasha – Na verdade, o papai sabe o quanto te aprecio. O convite dele, apesar do Justin e seus demais amigos acharem o contrário, era sério! Seu talento seria até mais bem aproveitado conosco, aqui em Braja. Assim também poderíamos voltar a morar perto um do outro. – vira de frente pra ele, agarrando mais forte o seu braço._

_Opa! Cartão vermelho na parada! Ela pretende fazer o que eu penso que ela vai fazer? A safada vai beijar o Hyuga? E na frente de todo mundo? Que atirada! Pois se ela acha que vai tirar o meu parceiro de mim, está redondamente enganada!_

_Gabriele – Acho que ele ainda não ficou louco. – jogo o cabelo para trás e ela começa a me fuzilar de volta com o olhar._

_Natasha – O que você está fazendo aqui, garota?_

_Gabriele – Sabe que eu também não sei? Odeio quermesses! – olho Hyuga pelo canto dos olhos e desvio o olhar quando ele me encara._

_Natasha – Ah, já sei, se esqueceram de te avisar que gente sem pedigree não entra! – sorri enquanto eu torço o nariz – Hyu, meu bem, quer me visitar na barraca do beijo? Vem!_

_Hyuga – Espera um pouco...! – ele puxa o braço de volta e me encara outra vez._

_Gabriele – Não "Hyu" – distorço a voz ao chamar por ele -, vai, de boa! Os seus amigos ficam aqui, esperando sozinhos. Se bem que eu ainda acho mais em conta pagar o domador do circo ali atrás pra beijar o macaco do lado dele, mas gosto não se discute! – cruzo os braços._

_Vamos combinar... Essa foi muito boa!_


	5. Desejo Insuportável

**Cap. 5**

**Desejo Insuportável**

_Por quanto tempo o "monstro do Lago Ness" vai continuar armando briga?_

_Natasha – Escuta aqui, oh sua clandestina, o convite de desafio do meu pai para a competição de talentos, mandado por mim, excluía mendigos iguais a você, então por que... – eu ponho as mãos na cintura e rio, observando-a sacudir os óculos escuros na mão._

_Gabriele – Em primeiro lugar, analfabeta, a palavra mais adequada seria penetra, mas eu sou filha adotiva da Emília, a melhor amiga da sua tia e ex-esposa do seu pai, então não preciso de nenhum convite vindo de você, especialmente para vir a um lugar que detesto! Além disso, perseguidora psicopata, você devia aprender a ser mais discreta ao mandar vinte mensagens em menos de meia hora com a mesma pergunta para o celular de alguém – retiro este incômodo celular do sutiã -, principalmente o Hyuga, que joga o dele em qualquer canto! – e jogo pra ele._

_Não deixa de ser verdade; achei o aparelho tocando a tarde toda de ontem em cima da mesa na cozinha lá de casa. A primeira vontade que eu tive foi de mandar uma mensagem em resposta mandando ela "perder acidentalmente" o celular no asfalto da esquina!_

_Roberto – Gabriele, Hyuga, vamos! A competição vai começar!_

_Hyuga – Ah, nós já vamos! – guarda seu celular – Já chega vocês duas! Se vocês querem resolver as diferenças, façam isso no palco, não aqui! – ele corre em direção ao Roberto._

_Natasha – Ele tem razão. – viro para ela bem quando me olha com desdém e aponta pra mim – Você tem muita garra, como a maioria das jogadoras de futebol. Fala pro seu parceiro que ele tem muita sorte por me namorar e pra me ligar se quiser continuar namorando._

_Gabriele – Namorado? – repito incrédula; ela só deve estar mentindo, mas eu sigo esta onda – Tá bom. – sorrio – E ele tem seu telefone, zero oitocentos VADIA?_

_Ela dá um sorriso sarcástico, solta um resmungo repetindo meu riso e põe novamente os óculos no rosto, indo embora. Vai tarde! Agora... Como é que o Hyuga e os demais rapazes chamaram a atenção de tanta gente na festa de alguns meses atrás mesmo? Ah é, eles cantaram uma música do Skank. Mas desta vez eles parecem estar se superando; a galera está vibrando e venceram de lavada os Filiam com outra música do mesmo grupo, "Uma Partida de Futebol"._

_Eles foram espertos em usar a roupa da apresentação por debaixo dos ternos temáticos da quermesse daquela vez! Agora, a Camila podia parar de gritar um pouco, mesmo nós sabendo que a alegria do Shingo serviria para garantir a ele um lugar entre os modelos da P. M. E, a Propaganda Mundial Esportiva, e... Espera um pouco! A Mila está BEIJANDO ele no BOCA A BOCA? Que marmota é essa? E a Jamile? Desde que eu cheguei aqui ela ficou do meu lado._

_Gabriele – Ei, Natália! – ela se aproxima – Você viu a Mile? Ela tava bem do meu... – eu volto a focalizar a multidão – Maravilha! Agora ela passou para o lado do Misaki! – resmungo antes de voltar a entrar em choque – Por que a Gisela está abraçando o Pepe? – encaro Natália com uma cara séria e ela desvia o olhar – Estão todas doentes por acaso?_

_Natália – Nem todas, mas eu garanto que o vírus está se espalhando rápido! – solta um risinho – Daqui para o fim do ano, eu acho que terá atingido os dois times._

_Gabriele – Você quer me dizer que a Hannele está agarrando o Leo, a Brigite beijando a bochecha do Juan e Inara encostando a testa na do Alan, tudo isso, por AMOR? – ela abre a boca e dá de ombros, procurando o que dizer – Também está saindo com o Gino, não é? – jogo um olhar fulminante sobre a amedrontada criatura sorridente – Nem diga nada! – ponho uma mão na frente do seu rosto, impedindo ela de se defender – Chame as beijoqueiras; eu não pretendo mais me segurar e vou dar tudo de mim para arrasarmos naquele palco!_

_Logo nós nos reunimos. O contraste entre menina comportada e garota malvada, usando blusas e shortinhos curtos ou minissaias, parece ter pegado bem para esta música da Avril Lavigne, "Girlfriend". A mamãe e a tia Lili trabalhando juntas trazem um bom resultado no fim das contas; o nosso público nas arquibancadas parece coisa de estádio!_

_Gabriele – Muito bem, vamos começar. – todas se entreolham e concordam_

_*Hey, hey_

_(Ei, ei)_

_You, you_

_(Você, você)_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_(Eu não gosto da sua namorada)_

_No way, no way_

_(De nenhuma maneira, de nenhuma maneira)_

_I think you need a new one_

_(Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova)_

_Hey, hey_

_(Ei, ei)_

_You, you_

_(Você, você)_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_(Eu poderia ser sua namorada)_

_Hey, hey_

_(Ei, ei)_

_You, you_

_(Você, você)_

_I know that you like me_

_(Eu sei que você gosta de mim)_

_No way, no way_

_(De nenhuma maneira, de nenhuma maneira)_

_You know it's not a secret_

_(Você sabe que não é um segredo)_

_Hey, hey_

_(Ei, ei)_

_You, you_

_(Você, você)_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_(Eu quero ser sua namorada)*_

_You're so fine_

_(Você é tão legal)_

_I want you mine_

_(Eu quero que você seja meu)_

_You're so delicious_

_(Você é tão gostoso)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_You're so addictive_

_(Você é tão viciante)_

_Don't you know what I can do_

_(Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer)_

_To make you feel all right?_

_(Para você se sentir bem?)_

_Don't pretend I think you know_

_(Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que)_

_I'm dawn precious_

_(eu sou querida)_

_And how, yeah,_

_(E como, sim,)_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_(Eu sou a princesa bastarda)_

_I can tell you like me too_

_(Posso dizer de mim também)_

_And you know_

_(E você sabe)_

_I'm right_

_(Eu estou certa)_

_**She's like so whatever_

_(Ela é tão sem graça)_

_You can do so much better_

_(Você pode fazer muito melhor)_

_I think we should get_

_(Eu acho que nós deveríamos)_

_Together now_

_(ficar juntos agora)_

_And that's what everyone's_

_(E é isso que todo mundo)_

_Talking about_

_(está falando)**_

_*Refrão_

_I can see the way_

_(Eu posso ver o jeito)_

_I see the way you look at me_

_(Eu vejo o jeito que você me olha)_

_And even when you look away,_

_(E mesmo quando você desvia o olhar,)_

_I know you think of me_

_(Eu sei que você pensa em mim)_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_(Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo)_

_Again and again_

_(Novamente e novamente)_

_So come over here_

_(Então venha aqui)_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_(Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir)_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend_

_(Melhor ainda, faça sua namorada)_

_Disappear_

_(desaparecer)_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_(Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome)_

_Ever again_

_(dela nunca mais)_

_And again and again and again_

_(E novamente e novamente e novamente)_

_Cause_

_(Porque)_

_*Refrão_

_(2x) On in a second I'll have you_

_(Em um segundo eu deixarei você)_

_Wrapped around my finger_

_(ligado em mim)_

_Cause I can_

_(Porque eu posso)_

_Cause I can do it better_

_(Porque eu posso fazer melhor)_

_There's no other,_

_(Não há outra,)_

_So when it's gonna sink in?_

_(Então quando você vai entender?)_

_She's so stupid_

_(Ela é tão estúpida)_

_What the hell were your thinking_

_ (Onde diabos estava o seu pensamento?)_

_*Refrão (2x 1ª parte)_

_Yayoi é uma das primeiras a sair do palco pra ficar com o Jun. E lá vem o locutor._

_- Bom, segundo o público e os juízes, eu não preciso mais escolher a vencedora!_

_Gabriele – Valeu senhor apresentador – foco no sorriso Barbie -, mas é melhor ceder o meu lugar à Camila. – ela me olha surpresa, mas logo sorri – Eu venci Natasha! – sussurro._

_..._

_Silja, segunda-feira_

_Pela manhã eu me levanto num pulo da cama e abordo o primeiro dos garotos disponíveis que vejo pela frente para uma interrogação. Só leva dois minutos para Gino confirmar a notícia atormentando o meu cérebro, e ele ainda não processou a informação._

_Gabriele – Então todo mundo sabia que aqueles seis casais dentro do meu campo de visão durante a quermesse e mais você e a Natália tinham começado a sair em parzinhos desde depois daquela festa do campeonato mundial, menos eu?_

_Gino – Nossa, parece pior quando você fala. – sorri._

_Solto um resmungo grotesco de raiva e saio pisando duro pra fora de casa, indo até a da mãe do Kojiro Hyuga como um robô andando na rua. Como minhas amigas de infância tiveram coragem de iniciar namoros relâmpagos sem me dizer absolutamente nada? Pelo pouco absorvido por mim, aquelas letrinhas miúdas dos contratos inexistentes de amizades dizem claramente: sua melhor amiga sempre deve experimentar o cara antes de você._

_Não que eu os desconhecesse ou quisesse ir pra cama com algum deles! Quer dizer, se o Hyu tá disponível... Deus meu, FOCO GABRIELE!... Bem, onde paramos? Ah, o contrato! É, é estranho a Yoshiko ter me acordado uma meia hora atrás falando algo sobre "aviso urgente", "Emília e Talita" e "casais fofos" enquanto corria atrás das outras até o casarão dos Hyuga, mas saber que meu time mentia sobre seus relacionamentos ganha na escala de maluquice!_

_Eu pareço alguma idiota? Só pode, devem achar! E que raios de aviso minha mãe e a tia querem dar incapaz de esperar depois da revanche, daqui a dois dias em Silja, no estádio __Ecole__, próximo da universidade? Mudando de assunto... Fiquei morta de aliviada sabendo que a pobre **Tasha**, e notem o desprezo na minha voz, precisou ficar em Braja depois da quermesse de lá! Até chorei!... Pra não morrer de rir! Ué, mas que estranho... Cadê todo mundo?_

_- Gabriele! Ótimo, só faltava você chegar!_

_Gabriele – Ah, como vai senhora Hyuga? – é incrível; ela é tão amável que eu esqueço por completo do motivo de qualquer raiva – Então os meninos estão todos aí? – acompanho os seus passos até a sala e nós nos sentamos no sofá._

_- Quase todos. Não viu o meu filho? Ele tinha ido buscar o técnico._

_Gabriele – Nem sabia que Roberto estava em casa! – pauso – Eu vi mesmo só o Gino, mas eles deviam estar em outro cômodo. – sorrio._

_- Sabe, já faz algum tempo, eu queria dizer o quanto gosto de você Gabriele. A sua boa vontade em ajudar com a casa, toda a sua paciência brincando com os meus filhos... Eles te consideram como uma verdadeira irmã! – ela segura a minha mão._

_Gabriele – Bem, eu não posso dizer que isso seria maravilhoso, senão seria estranho para a sociedade a minha vontade de casar com o seu filho!_

_Ah! Senhor, diga "É mentira!"! Impossível! Eu não disse em voz alta que desejo casar com o Hyuga! Pior! Como ainda me baixa um santo muito bêbado e eu falo isso sorrindo pra mãe dele? Vou acabar me matando, droga!_

_- Ora, bem já suspeitava do quanto você gosta do Kojiro! Pois saiba que tem todo o meu apoio. Para mim, nós somos mãe e filha!... Claro, eu não quero desconsiderar a sua mãe adotiva, mas...! – a minha voz travou!_

_Gabriele – É... – calma, respira – Sem problemas, senhora. – valeu, continua sorrindo – Eu te considero uma boa mãe também e tenho certeza do quão feliz mamãe ficará sabendo a órfã sortuda que sou! Além da Emília e de Talita, agora tenho você!_

_- Oh querida!... – ela vai chorar – Bom, nada de choro, certo? – alargamos os sorrisos – Olhe, Kojiro e os outros estão vindo! – heim?_

_Gabriele – Acho que prefiro esperar na sala. – eu não vou virar – Com licença. – solto as suas mãos e abro a porta de ferro de uma vez._


	6. Driblando o Destino

**Cap. 6**

**Driblando o Destino**

_Emília – Gabi! Bem na hora! Sente-se. – o último lugar disponível tinha que ser ao lado do Hyuga – Gabriele... – ei, talvez eu possa me espremer com a Elaine naquela poltrona larga – Gabriele! Você pode sentar?_

_Gabriele – Ah, claro! Desculpe... – sorrio constrangida._

_Desde quando Roberto tava atrás de mim e há quanto tempo o sorriso dele para a mamãe ficou tão amistoso? Bom, não importa..._

_Hyuga – Você sabe o que eles querem nos contar? – é impressão minha, ou desde aquela quermesse ele anda mais sério?_

_Gabriele – Não. – encosto no sofá de dois lugares, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado – Ela ficou esparramada na poltrona pra impedir alguém de sentar no lugar do Lui? – eu sussurro indignada._

_Hyuga – Disse alguma coisa? – evito olhar na direção dele._

_Gabriele – Não. – este sofá é tão macio que eu escorrego todo o tempo – Ei, qual o tão importante aviso?_

_Talita – Bom... Na verdade, Emília e Roberto pediram uma força contando esta novidade para vocês, mas hoje cedo o Mark e eu avisamos que também queremos contar uma coisa. – opa, duas batidas na porta!_

_- Com licença, aqui está o café-da-manhã, como pediram._

_Mark – Claro! Obrigado. Podem entrar. – os empregados obedecem e deixam as bandejas com pães-de-queijo, biscoitos amanteigados e frutas tropicais, além de frascos contendo açúcar, leite e tudo mais para enchermos a gosto as xícaras entre café ou chá frescos – Voltando ao assunto... – ela recomeça, bebendo um gole de chá – Quem vai falar primeiro? – ele não estava pretendendo continuar?_

_Roberto – Talvez seja melhor... – ave Mãe! A notícia é tão séria pra esses dois covardes nem conseguirem começar a anunciar?_

_Talita – Tudo bem, eu digo! – até que enfim – É o seguinte... Como todos já devem estar sabendo, meu irmão já renegou a minha existência quando descobriu que eu estava ajudando vocês a ensaiar, treinar e tudo mais pela Natasha. É óbvio: o reconhecimento dele pouco me importa! A questão aqui não recai sobre a minha mudança definitiva para Silja e nem na transferência oficial do Mark, que vai começar a morar comigo – parei geral; o pão-de-queijo pode esperar -, mas na nossa necessidade de fortalecer as relações do país._

_Emília – Exato! Os comentários envolvendo o meu divórcio com Kelvin nunca tinham sido um problema, isso até ele dar a entender para o resto da população mundial que Talita havia ficado conosco por ter sido comprada. Agora todos acreditam no boato do campeonato mundial não ter passado de fraude desde a decisão dos presidentes em permitir a troca do time feminino de Braja para Silja!_

_Hyuga – E qual a notícia que querem nos dar? – a voz dele tá mais grossa?_

_Mark – Vejam... Não era nossa intenção dar no presente resultado, porém, a nossa presidenta, Kaori, se reuniu com o presidente de Braja, Carlo, e o ex-treinador do Hyuga e do Ken, Kira. Aparentemente, o técnico Kira resolveu aceitar o desafio de treinar os Filiam no lugar do Kelvin, após treinar o time Forni, onde Hyuga era capitão na época e ainda pouco famoso. Agora Kelvin está auxiliando o novo time feminino, Fever._

_Deise – Você nunca comentou nada Hyuga. E nem o Ken... Por quê?_

_Gabriele – Pois é, por que não disseram nada sobre o seu ex-técnico? – olho pro Hyuga e ele pra mim. Clima tenso._

_Ken – Nunca tinha sido importante até agora. – ele quebra o silêncio._

_Roberto – Então... – solta um pigarro – O presidente Carlo não parece disposto a dar por encerrado as fofocas alheias, portanto, sabendo dessa nova informação sobre o técnico Kira, a nossa presidenta ligou ainda ontem e nos fez um acordo para limpar o nome do país e o nosso. – pausa – Durante a revanche, informaremos ao vivo todo o ocorrido dos fatos nos últimos meses entre os dez minutos antes do jogo. Nós teremos o estádio ao nosso dispor nesse tempo. E..._

_Emília – Com o intuito de assegurar que o mundo compreenda o mal-entendido e veja a nossa mudança como algo pessoal... – ela segura a mão do Roberto e o tio a da Talita – Anunciaremos o nosso noivado e a data do casamento duplo entre Roberto e eu e Mark e Talita!_

_O QUÊ? Oh, droga, o biscoito entalou no meio da minha garganta!_

_Camila – Gabi? Gabi, o que aconteceu? Gabi! – ela levanta._

_Flora – Ela se engasgou! Rápido Hyuga, faça uma respiração boca-a-boca!_

_Gabriele – Morre Flora! – tusso._

_Nojenta! Ela falou de propósito pelo riso! Mas ao invés de fazer essa cara de paisagem o Hyuga não podia ao menos considerar salvar a minha vida, mesmo de mentira?_

_Shingo – Você tá bem Gabi? – quando o ar voltar, eu respondo._

_Gabriele – Viva... – pauso – Mãe, isso lá é jeito de contar algo importante assim! Já disse: prepara as pessoas antes de largar a bomba! – pego a xícara de café._

_Talita – Nós pensamos que você ficaria feliz Gabi! Pelo menos é uma notícia melhor em relação ao namoro de Natasha e Justin. – ah! Eu mordi a língua – Não sabia?_

_Carlos – Nossa Gabriele, você cuspiu o café em mim! – quase todos riem._

_Gabriele – Desculpa... – estendo um guardanapo pra ele, que segura – Então eles estão juntos... – sussurro e abro um sorriso – Hora da vingança!_

_..._

_Gabriele – Então, me explica melhor Takesu... Qual a do seu irmão? Ele sempre teve esse mau humor? – endireito o meu corpo pra frente da poltrona, olhando fixamente o segundo filho mais velho dos Hyuga._

_Takesu – Ah não! O Kojiro é um irmão legal; vivia brincando com a gente quando tinha tempo! Antigamente, enquanto ele era capitão dos Forni, a gente ainda passava por algumas dificuldades, porque o salário da mãe era pouco, daí o meu irmão trabalhava em um restaurante pequeno. – tem mesmo muita coisa sobre o Hyuga que eu não sei..._

_Gabriele – Sei... – começo a brincar com os meus dedos – E o pai de vocês?_

_Takesu – Já morreu. – pausa, um pouco triste – A mamãe disse que era um bom homem e faleceu quando o Kojiro tinha cinco anos._

_Gabriele – Cinco... – minha Nossa Senhora, o meu coração!_

_Takesu – Irmãzona? Você tá bem? – sorrio. Melhor tirar a mão do peito..._

_Gabriele – Sim... Eu sinto muito Takesu. – passo para o sofá e o abraço – Vocês devem ter sofrido tanto com a notícia, e devem sentir muita falta dele! – ele retribui o abraço – Eu sei como é a dor da falta de alguém a quem se ama._

_- Irmãzona, você tá chorando? – afasto um pouco do Takesu para procurar o dono da voz._

_Gabriele – Masaru? – ele e a irmã acabaram de entrar na sala – Ah, não meu bem! – sorrio, limpando os primeiros sinais das lágrimas – Apenas fugi um pouquinho do transtorno lá em casa pra vir visitar vocês. – ele retribui o sorriso e senta ao meu lado – Naoko, seu vestido é lindo! – seguro a barra de algodão – Onde comprou?_

_Naoko – Obrigada, mas eu não comprei. A mamãe que fez._

_Masaru – Ela quase sempre faz os vestidos da Naoko._

_Meu sorriso se alarga. Conversar com eles é mesmo reconfortante! Naoko é a filha única e a do meio entre Takesu e Masaru, o filho mais novo da senhora Hyuga. Essa mulher tem genes bons para gerar tantos filhos bonitos! Espero que os meus também sejam tendenciosos a isso assim, tanto para meninos quanto para meninas._

_Naoko – Gabi? – pisco os olhos três vezes – Tá passando mal?_

_Gabriele – Não! – rio, alarmada com o tempo da minha divagação – Desculpem. É que, às vezes, eu me perco pensando em várias coisas... Ei Naoko, tome cuidado! – faço cócegas nela de repente e os três começam a rir – Oh, agora você é minha prisioneira! – engrosso a voz e abraço ela, passando-a para detrás de mim._

_Masaru – Essa não Takesu, nós temos que resgatar a Naoko! – rimos com a nossa própria mudança de tom – Como vamos salvá-la?_

_Gabriele – Ninguém poderá resgatá-la! – começo a fugir deles e paro detrás do sofá, ainda com Naoko rindo e fingindo estar apavorada pelas minhas costas – Eu a libertarei somente se um tigre rabugento aparecer furioso atrás de mim neste instante!_

_Hyuga – Mas o que significa isto? – ah rapaz, ele apareceu!_

_Gabriele – Hyuga? Você me assustou! – reclamo com minha mão no peito – O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?_

_Hyuga – É a minha casa! – rei do óbvio – Mas eu é que pergunto!... NÓS devíamos estar treinando para o jogo de amanhã, mas VOCÊ fez o favor de desaparecer no meio do treino!_

_Gabriele – Em primeiro lugar, será que pode fazer o favor de abaixar o tom da sua voz? – olho de relance para os seus irmãos, fazendo-o entender e se constranger – Pessoal, a gente vai para o treino agora. – volto-me para os três e massageio seus cabelos antes de começar a andar – Depois eu vejo se consigo voltar... – passo pelo Hyuga – Se o "Senhor Tigre Rabugento" deixar que eu volte. – eles riem e o irmão raivoso passa a caminhar atrás de mim – Tchau!_

_- Tchau! – eles acenam e sorriem de volta até nos perderem de vista._

_Hyuga – Não diga isso na frente dos meus irmãos nunca mais! – foi uma ameaça?_

_Gabriele – Mas é o que você é, um tigre mal-humorado incapaz de pensar em outra coisa além de um futebol agressivo e impiedoso, como o seu comportamento! – viro-me para ele – O engraçado é que eu já sabia disso! – abro os braços, sorrindo de forma sarcástica – Nunca foi uma surpresa, não depois de ter te analisado todinho por tantos anos, mas a idiota aqui ignorou totalmente o seu instinto! Eu fiquei cega por todo esse tempo, prestando atenção apenas nas suas qualidades, porque desde quando nos conhecemos a sua casca nem era, aparentemente, tão difícil de quebrar! Porém, você – aponto pra ele -, Kojiro Hyuga, é muito mais duro do que eu pensei!... – abaixo o dedo e volto a sacudir a cabeça – Qual o problema com a sua família? Eles te idolatram, mas, bem provavelmente, de tão cego, focado na carreira e na Natasha, CARA DE BOLACHA, você nem percebe! – tomo fôlego; daqui a pouco caem as lágrimas – Quem dera eu estivesse no seu lugar com cinco anos, quando os meus pais morreram naquele maldito avião do acidente de treze anos atrás no antigo aeroporto de Braja! – seguro um soluço e o vejo arregalar os olhos – É, é onde hoje fica o estádio Byte. – respondo o que acredito ter sido uma pergunta muda – Eu sei da morte do seu pai e não posso falar por você o quanto deve ter sofrido... Mas ainda teve a sua mãe e os seus irmãos tão bondosos do seu lado. E quanto a mim, que sofri em silêncio enquanto passava pelas mãos de estranhos e por cinco orfanatos diferentes? – respiro profundamente. Ele não vai me ver chorar, isso nunca – Eu quase fui violentada várias vezes, sofrendo pra arranjar algum emprego fixo! Várias foram às vezes quando quis me demitir, mas como podia? Eu nunca sabia a hora da minha próxima refeição... – viro o meu rosto para cima, tentando impedir o choro – Hoje, graças à treinadora, que me achou e adotou, aquilo tudo não passa de tristes lembranças. Eu sou mesmo grata... – volto a encará-lo. Ele nem move um músculo – Por outro lado, é doloroso... Eu ainda lembro, como se tivesse sido ontem, da minha babá me acordando no meio da noite... Ela me sacudindo enquanto o meu corpo ficava todo dormente... E das lágrimas que finalmente vieram quando eu entendi a tragédia. Em um dia eu estava brincando junto do meu pai... No outro – suspiro pausadamente -, escutando a minha mãe cantar... De repente, soube que eles nunca mais iriam passear comigo naquela quermesse perto de casa, igual na noite do acidente._

_A surpresa no rosto do Hyuga aumenta. Pudera... Ele acabou de saber o motivo do meu trauma com quermesses. É o segundo a descobrir isso, pois antes eu disse à Mila!... Ah, parece que os meus olhos voltaram a ficar secos! Bom, eu não choro desde aquela época, então nem tem razão pra começar agora. Além do mais, eu sei que o Hyuga não quer ser grosso, mas age feito idiota mesmo assim e isso me irrita bem mais se for comparar a chorar na frente de alguém!_

_Gabriele – Seria legal conseguir chamar a Emília de MÃE normalmente. Porém, é ainda difícil para eu falar essa palavra publicamente, por isso só digo às vezes. – dou as costas pra ele, mas logo viro de novo, sendo de banda – Um aviso: se pensar em contar para alguém tudo o que escutou agora, eu não vou pensar duas vezes em te castrar! Entendeu?_

_Hyuga nem respondeu. Devo ter chocado ele falando tudo de uma vez... Eu dou as costas e entro em casa. Graças a Deus ninguém mais me escutou!_

_Natália – Gabi! – ela sorri – Olha, aqui está, a camisa de malha do Gino como você pediu. – mostra a roupa ao seu lado na cama – Foi fácil pegar das coisas dele, mas eu não achei nenhum short, branco ou preto, do mesmo tecido, então eu pedi uma ajuda da Gisela._

_Gisela – Pois é né, blusa tudo bem, mas short grande ninguém aguenta! – ri – Quando eu disse pro Pepe que queria tirar as medidas pra fazer um modelo para mim, ele nem contestou nem nada. – joga a roupa na cama – Deve ser do seu tamanho Gabi; malha estica._

_Gabriele – É difícil imaginar que ele não disse nada, afinal, você é mais baixa e magra que ele com uma grande diferença! – ela dá de ombros, murmurando "Não é tão grande assim..." – A camisa preta e o short branco... Obrigada, mas por que estão no meu quarto?_

_Hannele – Elas estavam esperando por mim! – entra saltitando e fecha a porta – Toma Gabi. – pego a sacola vermelha das mãos dela – É uma peruca que o meu pai comprou no ano passado e só usou duas vezes. Como ele não quis mais depois que eu e a mãe o convencemos da beleza de ser careca, eu peguei pra você._

_Gabriele – Valeu gente. – sorrio, tirando a minha blusa – Agora dá pra usar roupas além do uniforme masculino e uma peruca decente sem ser aquela do baú da mãe da Emília. – retiro a bermuda. Alguém bate na porta e a Natália abre._

_Elaine – Gente, Roberto tá chamando. A pausa acabou. – as três se aprontam para descer com ela – Gabi, vai mesmo fazer isso? Você conseguiu driblar a técnica e todo o resto de nós na reunião de ontem, mas eu ainda acho que era melhor desistir da ideia de ir falar com a Natasha. – continuo pregando as sobrancelhas e as costeletas, olhando elas pelo espelho – Certo, nem digo mais nada! – ela suspira._

_Gabriele – Ótimo! Não se esqueçam de me dar cobertura! Quero curtir a chance de saber que o Justin e aquela pé-no-saco da Natasha estão juntos e pôr em prática a minha vingança. Bye! – aceno sorrindo de ponta a ponta das orelhas._

_Eu passo por elas e saio correndo para a casa do lado direito da nossa, onde, segundo o Hyuga, morava a Natasha junto dos pais antes do divórcio deles e o lugar em que o Filiam, as Fevers e seus técnicos grosseiros estão. Do lado esquerdo da minha casa é o casarão dos Hyuga e depois o da Talita; eles já devem estar planejando uma visita._


	7. Destruindo o Seu Coração

**Cap. 7**

**Destruindo o Seu Coração**

_Sanae – Você fez o que? – grita – Gabi, como pôde?_

_Gabriele – Eu pude podendo! – dou de ombros – O interessante é que além dela não ter visto o meu disfarce no campeonato mundial, a brilhante capitã das Fevers – balanço as mãos, fazendo pouco caso -, líder-de-torcida premiada e modelo nas horas vagas, nem tinha ideia do meu namoro com o Justin! Chegar nela e dizer: "Muito prazer, eu sou o Gabriel, irmão da ex do seu namorado."... – interrompo-me para rir – Convenci mesmo ela que eu estava agradecido porque agora minha linda irmãzinha poderia ficar com o Hyuga!_

_Yayoi – Mas por que você fez isso Gabi? Você disse que não gostava do Hyuga. Não te pareceu cruel? – olho pra ela._

_Gabriele – Verdade? E foi menos impiedoso o Justin terminar comigo por preferir jogar futebol, ou a Natasha me tratar mal na frente de todo mundo só por não ir com a minha cara?_

_Yoshiko – Sim Gabi, eles erraram, mas você já deu o troco fazendo os dois passarem um vexame público em momentos diferentes! – ela move o pompom amarelo na mão esquerda._

_Gabriele – A questão não é essa! Os dois planejavam chamar a atenção da mídia de volta usando esse namoro repentino. Depois dessa, ela vai ficar preocupada pensando que seu temor de eu tirar o Hyuga dela vai se confirmar e logo deve desistir do Justin. Quando todo mundo souber da mentira, vocês vão estar me agradecendo. – elas não respondem – Mas chega de papo, né? O estádio tá cheio, os torcedores impacientes e os quatro minutos que pedimos antes do aviso dos técnicos precisa ser bem aproveitado!_

_Molly – Tem razão. Foi bom nós termos curtido os tempos livres atrás para aprender coreografias de músicas diversas. E estas roupas de líderes-de-torcida ficaram demais, né Sele?_

_Selena – Eu concordo, melhor que a encomenda! As roupas ficaram bem a cara das "Girls Generation". – rimos um pouco – Mas por qual motivo nós precisamos esperar pelos meninos pra formar um "clima" antes do anúncio dos treinadores?_

_Gabriele – Por favor, mulher, usa este cérebro inteligente! A gente não causaria maior impacto dançando perto deles?_

_Jamile – É mesmo! – rimos – Só que... – nós a encaramos – Levando em consideração a música, eu me confundi. Você quis dizer DANÇANDO perto deles ou se INSINUANDO pra eles? – começamos a rir._

_Gabriele – Credo, povo horrível! – controlo o riso – Eles chegaram. – todas se voltam para a entrada dos vestiários, de onde o grupo sai – Não deixem nenhum sair de perto e sem distrações, beleza? – elas concordam enquanto os rapazes sentam nos bancos e os outros times se aproximam, ficando junto dos treinadores, e eu balanço o pompom azul, na mão direita, na direção do tio Mark, lá na cabine de transmissão com a tia Lili e os locutores; a música começa._

.com/watch?v=cX6W32aLsAs&feature=fvwrel

_*__Jeone aldeon naega anya Eu não sou a pessoa que você conheceu_

_(brand new sound) (som super novo)_

_Saero wojin nawa hamgge Junto com a nova eu_

_(one more round) (mais uma vez)_

_Dance, dance, dance till we Dance, dance, dance até nós_

_run this town mandarmos nesta cidade_

_Oppa, oppa, i'll be, i'll be down, Opa, opa, eu ficarei, eu ficarei triste,_

_down, down, down triste, triste, triste*_

_Hey oppa na jom bwa nareul Ei, opa, olhe para mim, apenas olhe_

_jom barabwa! para mim!_

_Cheomiya ireon nae maltu ha. É a primeira vez que eu falo desta maneira._

_Morido hago hwajangdo Eu arrumei o meu cabelo e coloquei_

_haetneunde. maquiagem também._

_Wae nuhman, nuhman moreuni? Por que só você, só você não me nota?_

_Dugeun dugeun gaseumi ddeollyeo wayo Tum tum, meu coração está batendo_

_Jakgu, jakgu sang sangman haneun geolyo Eu apenas, apenas continuo a imaginar_

_Eoddeohke hana kotdae nopdeon O que eu devo fazer, tendo sido tão_

_naega? orgulhosa?_

_Malhago shipeo Eu só quero lhe dizer_

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppareul saranghae Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Opa, eu te amo_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Manhi, manhi hae Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Amo muito, muito_

_Sujeubeuni jebal utji mayo! É vergonhoso, então não ria!_

_Jinshimini nollijido marayo! É a verdade, então também não tire sarro!**_

_Ddo babogateun mal bbunya. Eu só estou falando coisas idiotas novamente._

_*Refrão_

_Oppa, jamgganman, jamgganman Opa, apenas, apenas_

_deureobwa! me escute!_

_Jakgu ddan yegineun malgo! Pare de falar outras coisas!_

_Dongsaengeuroman saenggakhaji Não pense em mim apenas como uma irmã_

_mara. mais nova._

_Il nyeon dwimyeon huhwe halgeol. Você se arrependerá depois de um ano._

_Mollamolla nae mameul jeonhyeo molla. Você não sabe nada do que penso._

_Nunchi obge jangnanman Você não percebe e apenas fica_

_chineungeolyo. brincando._

_Eoddeohke hana i cheorobneun sarama? O que eu devo fazer, sua pessoa imatura?_

_Deureobwa jeongmal Apenas me escute_

_Ddo keureomyeon na ubjido molla. Se você fizer isso novamente, eu talvez chore._

_Jeone aldeon naega anya Eu não sou a pessoa que você conheceu_

_(brand new sound) (som super novo)_

_Meonga dareun oneul maneun Algo no meu coração está_

_ddeugeoeun mam. difrente hoje._

_Down, down, mirujima Triste, triste, não acabe com isso,_

_hwamanna! eu apenas me irrito!_

_Oppa, oppa, idaroneun, no, no, Opa, opa, se você continuar com isso, não, não,_

_no, no não, não_

_Tell me boy, boy love it, it, it, Diga-me garoto, garoto ame isso, isso, isso,_

_it, it, it, it, ah! isso, isso, isso, isso, ah!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppareul saranghae Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Opa, eu te amo_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Manhi manhi hae Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Amo muito, muito_

_***Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oppareul saranghae Opa, eu te amo_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Manhi manhi hae Amo muito, muito***_

_Ddo babogateun malbbunya. Eu só estou falando coisas idiotas novamente._

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oppareul saranghae Opa, eu te amo_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Manhi manhi Muito, muito_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Demais! A platéia amou a apresentação e os rapazes gritaram quase o tempo todo, fora os aplausos e assovios! Ah, adoro coreografias sensuais; fazem a minha auto-estima ir às alturas! Alías, o meu ego precisava de uma boa massagem e... Ué, cadê os garotos?_

_Gabriele – Ei! – quem tá me puxando pelo braço? E a mão é forte – Hyuga?_

_Logo ele me solta no corredor pros vestiários. Enquanto massageio o lugar em que o bruto me apertou, olho em volta... É, pelo visto as garotas estão ocupadas. Apesar de sentirem minha falta, não vão me procurar tão cedo se depender da mídia!_

_Gabriele – Ah, oi meninos! – sorrio e aceno – Então foi pra cá que vocês fugiram?_

_Lui – Nós ficamos com cara de idiotas na frente de todo mundo! – direto ao ponto._

_Pierre – É! Por que vocês fizeram isso sem nos avisar?_

_Gabriele – Olha só, pra deixar bem claro, a gente pensou nisso apenas ontem a noite._

_Hyuga – E qual o objetivo em nos envolver?_

_Gabriele – Não seja grosso! – ponho as mãos na cintura – Nós ensaiamos essa coreografia uns meses atrás, durante as folgas dos treinos, mas vocês nunca viram nenhum ensaio nosso por estarem "muito ocupados" – faço aspas com as mãos -, então nem nos preocupamos em lhes avisar. Além disso, só dançamos perto de vocês, não ENCIMA de vocês, e fizemos isso só pra salvar a nossa pele, porque achamos que uma musiquinha antes do jogo poderia animar toda a galera e destruir o coração daqueles panacas do outro time! – rio e olho de canto pros bancos._

_Hyuga – Está brincando? – olho pra ele – Essa besteira toda só deve ter piorado a nossa situação, porque todos devem estar pensando que vocês viraram membros do time feminino do nosso país por terem algo com a gente! Não nos inclua nunca mais! – ele se vira e caminha pelo corredor afora, sendo seguido pelos outros, aparentemente, menos irritados._

_Gabriele – Eu não acredito que ele brigou comigo! – cerro os dentes e fecho os punhos – Ah, é assim, senhor NUNCA MAIS? Beleza! Você vai ver só!..._

_..._

_Gabriele – Afinal de contas, o que vocês gostam neles? – as garotas me encaram._

_Ué, eu quero curtir o intervalo e tirar esta dúvida da cabeça antes da treinadora voltar! Já faz mais de uma hora e meia de jogo depois da vitória do Fuji ontem; cansa tanto os torcedores quanto nós! Elas continuam me olhando com estranheza. Talvez tenha sido o tom que eu usei..._

_Lupita – E qual o seu objetivo perguntando isso Gabi?_

_Gabriele – É que eu ainda não consigo entender. Eles nem gostam da gente! – dou de ombros – A não ser por uns casaizinhos formados... Alguma de vocês vê algo especial neles?_

_Brigite – Claro! O Juan é muito persistente, por exemplo, e o Gino é bem gentil. O Jun é compreensivo, Leo esforçado... Ah, e o Shingo! A alegria dele é tão contagiante!... Tipo o humor palhaço do Pepe, não é?_

_Inara – É! Alan é bastante preocupado em ajudar as pessoas ao redor, e eu também gosto do senso de liderança do Benji e da paciência do Karl. Hikaru é bem romântico e o Misaki tem uma presença de espírito capaz de levantar qualquer astral! – eu vou me lembrar na minha próxima crise de depressão!_

_Sanae – Verdade Gabi! Você já viu o Lui e o Pierre? Os dois são incríveis! A gente não sabe qual deles tem mais mão pra lidar com pessoas chatas! – ela passa a contar nos dedos com um sorriso – Enquanto o Lui é autoconfiante, Pierre empático e Carlos bastante calmo, Rivaul trabalha ensinando os outros. O Ken é equilibrado, Oliver costuma correr atrás do que quer... – dá para ver os olhos dela brilhando daqui de longe só de falar o nome dele, mas ela continua levantando os dedos – E o Hyu... – ela pára quando olha a minha cara feia._

_Gabriele – Eu ouvi Karl, Rivaul, Carlos e Lui conversando. Eles diziam pro Hyuga e pros outros que nós atrapalhamos a vida deles, e o restante deles concordou. – elas entram em choque – É verdade! – eu nem ia contar, mas agora que já estão gostando deles, é necessário – Escutei entrando no vestiário, então eu queria mesmo entender como vocês se deixaram levar por caras iguais a eles. Todos são cheios de defeitos!_

_Anastásia – Gabi... – ela ergue a mão para que eu pare de falar, e parece com dificuldade pra respirar – Tem certeza Gabi? Todo mundo pisa na bola, mas daí a dizer isso de nós...!_

_Gabriele – Mesmo se for da boca pra fora, eles disseram aquilo! Por que eu mentiria para vocês? – nenhuma responde – Nós nos distanciamos por culpa deles e pelo mesmo motivo agora temos de voltar a ficar juntas! – elas olham umas para as outras e algumas concordam com as cabeças – Se eles pisarem na bola outra vez, nós temos que ter a certeza de estar lá fora para chutá-la de volta e acertar na cara de cada um! – ergo o braço direito e fecho o punho._

_Emília – Muito bem garotas, vamos? – ela surge da porta – Hora de vencermos as Fevers, Hotter! – ela aumenta a voz e o sorriso._

_Nós damos o nosso grito de guerra e saímos. Usar o nome "Hotter" temporariamente no campeonato acabou me dando a boa ideia de torna-lo permanente; é uma nomeação perfeita! A Natasha continua lá, em uma barreira impenetrável de ataque. O jogo prossegue igual: um a um. O juiz apita. A bendita bola não para de rolar, os passes estão cada vez mais intermináveis e os gritos da multidão mais altos. Esta prorrogação não termina nunca!_

_A nova capitã das Fevers rouba a bola. Incrível... Desde quando ela parece tão graciosa jogando? E por que eu tô reparando nisso?... Todo mundo tá olhando na direção dela. Inclusive o... Hyuga... Qual é o meu problema? Eu não me concentro!_

_Emília – GABRIELE! – escuto-a gritar e pisco os olhos. Tarde demais..._

_Gabriele – AH! – Natasha me derruba com uma rasteira e a minha perna estala._

_O jogo pára e os treinadores entram em campo junto da Talita e do Mark, me rodeando acompanhados pelas Hotters e o juiz. Que droga! Eu não sinto a perna!_

_Roberto – Está fraturada. – escuto-o diagnosticar – Ela precisa sair._


	8. Garota Boa de Bola

**Cap. 8**

**Garota Boa de Bola**

_Gabriele – Não! Eu posso continuar! – toco a perna – AI! – começo a gemer._

_Mark – Negativo, não pode! – ele me segura no colo. O Fuji se aproxima._

_- Precisam substituí-la logo. – o juiz avisa._

_Gabriele – Então entra Sanae! – peço – Vence esse jogo com todas no meu lugar._

_Ela concorda com a cabeça, todas sorrindo. O tio me carrega até a ala médica ao lado dos enfermeiros de plantão e passa pelos apreensivos garotos. Hyuga é o último no caminho, mas eu não tenho mais coragem para encarar o capitão... Pelo menos, não sem estar segurando quatro pedras na mão!... Chegamos logo na enfermaria, apenas o tio comigo. Ele é rápido quando quer!_

_Mark – Com licença. – bate na porta, que abre em pouco tempo – Olá! A minha sobrinha sofreu uma rasteira. O senhor pode olhar a perna direita dela?_

_- Claro, entrem! – o mal-encarado dá passagem – Eu vi a agitação. – ah, então é por isso que tem uma sala desconhecida no alto do estádio, de frente para o campo! Ele vê tudo pelo vidro – Vocês podem me chamar de Max Masanttini. – o tio me põe na cama._

_Mark – Ah, o famoso treinador físico de Jyrdan! Quando se transferiu?_

_Max – Eu vou apenas passar uma temporada por aqui. – ele senta ao meu lado, em uma cadeira – Se será permanente, tudo depende da minha aceitação na universidade Tilibra. Muito bem, tente mover a perna. – começo a gemer só de levantar o pé – É, pelo visto a sua perna está quebrada. Eu vou engessá-la, mas você não vai poder nem pensar em futebol enquanto estiver nestas condições! Deve fazer o menor esforço possível._

_Gabriele – Certo... – até parece que pretendo ficar na cama!_

_Max – Vamos dar uma olhada no seu corpo. – ele levanta e fica atrás de uma máquina – Tente sentar e tire suas chuteiras e as meias. – o tio me ajuda – Agora estique as pernas juntas para frente o quanto puder e fixe as mãos no colchão. – pra quê tudo isso?_

_Gabriele – Eu não posso só receber o gesso e ir pra casa?_

_Max – Se quiser esperar seis meses ao invés de três, pode sim. – grosso – Este laser vai escanear o seu corpo para diagnosticar o seu estado físico, então fique parada._

_- Não tem necessidade de trocar a roupa ou colocar algum colete? – questiono._

_- Não, mas procure manter os olhos fechados, porque a luz é capaz de cegar._

_Faço como ele diz e o escuto ligar a máquina alta de aço. Já contei quinze segundos; não acabou? Espera aí, que barulho é este? A sala fica longe de toda zoada, mas eu consigo escutar claramente gritos, assovios, aplausos e uma calorosa frase feita! Abro os olhos._

_Gabriele – Tio Mark, o jogo! – viro de costas e o encaro._

_Max – Ei, está louca? Não me escutou? O laser quase..._

_Gabriele – Foi por pouco, então tudo bem! Dá licença?_

_Mark – Gabriele! – eu tô ouvindo muitos tons de repreensão ultimamente._

_Gabriele – Tio, deixa pra me repreender depois, por favor! Agora vai, olha o jogo! – ele continua sério, porém, suspira com desistência e chega perto do vidro._

_Mark – Nós ganhamos! – ele até se anima._

_Gabriele – Isso! – levanto os braços para o ar – Quem marcou?_

_Mark – Pelo visto, a nossa Sanae. – volta a me encarar e a ficar sério – Mas, voltando ao assunto anterior... – fecho a cara de novo._

_Gabriele – Ok!... Obrigada por cuidar de mim senhor Max, e me desculpe se eu fui grossa contra a sua pessoa. – falo rápido._

_Max – O seu jeito agressivo de lidar com as outras pessoas me lembra de Hyuga Kojiro. – ele comenta sério, sentando no banco perto da máquina – E, pelo visto, seus músculos também._

_Mark – Como assim treinador? Qual o problema com o corpo dela?_

_Max – O lado direito do seu corpo está mais desenvolvido que o do esquerdo. – o tio passa para o lado do tal Max – Assim como o dele. Ela não tem equilíbrio._

_Gabriele – O quê? – os meus olhos devem estar saltando agora – O senhor examinou esse idiota? Por que o físico era como o meu? Ele..._

_Max – Ah, agora está me tratando por senhor? – abaixo os braços e suspiro, movendo o corpo e levantando a perna direita com as mãos._

_Gabriele – Tio, você pode avisar para todo mundo que eu estou bem. A minha perna vai ser engessada e ainda hoje volto pra casa._

_Max – Quem devia dizer isso não era o especialista?_

_Gabriele – Se eu sou tão parecida com Hyuga Kojiro, vai saber que nem pretendo ficar trancada em um quarto repousando! – ele suspira e faz um sinal com a mão._

_O tio Mark sai e da porta já tô escutando as discussões no corredor. Os enfermeiros estão induzindo a mídia a vazar. Um "Sanae Nakazawa" e outro "Yayoi Aoba" escapam e as garotas vêm parar na sala junto do Fuji, os técnicos e a titia. Mark acaba voltando._

_Emília – Meu amor, tudo bem com você? Eu fiquei tão preocupada!_

_Gabriele – A minha perna vai ficar boa, já as minhas costelas depende de você, treinadora! – rio, recuperando o fôlego quando ela me solta – Como entraram?_

_Alan – Os enfermeiros barraram os repórteres depois de gritarem pela Yayoi e a Sanae. – riem. Interessante, eu não tô rindo e as meninas também não._

_Pepe – A Sanae acabou ganhando o jogo pela gente._

_Gabriele – Soube... – respondo fria e seca. Olha, o Hyuga entrou!_

_Hyuga – Treinador Max? – o homem o cumprimenta levantando a mão._

_Benji – Ah é, eu ouvi que o treinador viria trabalhar em Silja._

_Max – Ainda é um futuro incerto. Bom, está na hora de pôr o gesso._

_Roberto – Sim, vamos lá gente! É melhor deixar a Gabi descansar._

_Hyuga – Espera! – todos param de andar e olham para ele – Eu falei com a Natasha e ela disse que você tinha se vestido de homem para conversarem._

_Gabriele – É verdade. – confesso – Mas, pelo visto, me desmascararam..._

_Hyuga – Só quero perguntar uma coisa: por que disse a ela que a nossa parceria acabou?_

_Gabriele – Simples... Por pior que seja admitir... – suspiro – Eu odeio você!_

_..._

_Talita – Bem, senhoras e senhoritas, eu agradeço por terem vindo. – escuto aplausos – Já que tudo agora foi resolvido, eu quero dizer que me sinto honrada em ainda liderar a festa das debutantes dos times de futebol de Silja, Jyrdan e Braja. – mais aplausos – Nós vamos fazer de tudo para tornar sua apresentação a mais graciosa e elegante o possível na sociedade._

_Eu escancaro as portas corrediças de madeira, que fazem um tremendo barulho e acabam com a apresentação da titia. Ai, eu fiquei presa! Sabia que esta porcaria de bolsa de grife que a Natália me emprestou ia me fazer passar vergonha, eu só não imaginei que seria tão cedo! Puxo a alça de corrente prateada da fenda na porta e uso ela pra jogar a bolsa branca pra outra mão._

_Gabriele – Filha da... – ia terminar quando noto que estão todas as mães e garotas de cada time feminino dos três países olhando pra mim, então resolvo acenar – Oi! – dou um sorriso de canto e passo uma mão no vestido branco de um tecido áspero, tentando inutilmente alisá-lo._

_Talita – Gabriele, só faltava você! Sente-se. – as outras mulheres já estão olhando torto pra mim, então é melhor obedecer. Sento perto das outras meninas, enquanto a mãe e mais uma senhora estão ao lado da tia – Como eu dizia, agradeço a todos por terem vindo e, em especial, a Emília Monterrey e Milena Fardem, as mães, respectivamente, de Gabriele e Natasha, que nos ajudarão de bom grado a fazer o evento deste ano._

_Heim? Os meus ouvidos taparam depois de "mãe da Natasha". Aquela mulher bem séria e glamorosa, com as pernas mais longas do mundo, é a mãe da Tasha nojenta? Oh ironia!_

_Milena – Então, quem está pronta para se apresentar? – ela abre um grande sorriso._

_Gabriele – Ah, que saco! – sussurro e dou um sorriso de canto._

_Tinha de ser ideia dessas duas, fazer uma reunião de última hora na sede do C. F. A. E... Foi um custo achar este lugar, e ainda paguei mais do que devia ao taxista! Um tempo depois e começamos a conversar e comer, as mais velhas ensinando para as mais novas como se portar. Eu, francamente, só queria estar em casa... Estou cansada, aborrecida por ter dormido pouco e a cara dessas líderes de torcida metidas tá me dando nojo!... Mas não sem apetite._

_Emília – Gabriele, querida!... – ela sorri pra mim de canto._

_Gabriele – O que? – viro o rosto, mas sem desviar os olhos da "Tasha"._

_Emília – Lembre-se: mastigue como se tivesse um segredo. – ela volta a sua cadeira na linha diagonal para a posição normal, de costas pra mim na mesa ao lado, e começo a mastigar a cocha da galinha mais devagar, fingindo um sorriso._

_As minhas amigas até estão acostumadas com o meu comportamento, mas eu sempre fui mais quieta e cheia de si, e não temperamental e lançando olhares malignos. Certeza: a culpa é da Natasha! O que mais me irrita nela é como quer ser a "coisinha bonitinha e adorada", sendo realmente é uma tremenda víbora com ar de coitadinha que adora pisar no calcanhar dos outros! Opa, ela vai ao banheiro! Ou como sussurrou para as mães das amigas, ao "toalete"._

_Gabriele – Senhoras... – volto-me pras mães de outras garotas, já me olhando com nojo, acredito, pela carne ainda rolando na minha boca – Bom apetite! – dou ainda mais motivo para ficarem de cara amarrada quando falo com a boca aberta e limpo o rosto com o guardanapo e o rebolo em qualquer canto da mesa._

_E lá vai ela, rebolando quase quebrando os seus quadris naquela sainha se fingindo de comportada e o colete, sobre a blusa branca, formando um conjunto rosa. Aqueles saltos devem estar apertando o cérebro dela... Quando entro no banheiro, ela está retocando a maquiagem._

_Natasha – Ora, se não é "Gabriel". – sorri e vira-se pra mim, que já estou posta quase em posição de combate, com as pernas meio separadas e as mãos postas na cintura._

_Gabriele – Eu fico feliz que tenha se lembrando de mim, mas hoje eu vim fantasiada de "mais mulher que você"! – sorrio vitoriosa._

_Natasha – O que você quer? Está me perseguindo, é?_

_Gabriele – Por acaso o banheiro é seu? E eu nem tenho necessidade em te perseguir! – passo por ela e paro no caminho – Embora... Eu até queira falar contigo._

_Natasha – E o que vossa senhoria quer falar comigo? – outra dosagem de sarcasmo._

_Gabriele – Eu disse a você duas coisas naquele dia. Primeiro que tinha a chance de roubar o Hyuga de você, e segundo que nossa parceria terminou. As ideias que essas informações dão se ligam; é como dizer que eu posso tirá-lo de você, mas eu não faço questão._

_Natasha – É bom saber, mesmo porque, Hyu nunca iria querer algo com alguém como você! – sorrimos falsamente uma para a outra – Mas por que está me dizendo isso agora?_

_Gabriele – O plano inicial era mesmo pra que você largasse o Justin. Eu sabia que vocês estavam encenando por conveniência... – outro sorriso falso duplo – E aposto que você também pouco se importa com os comentários alheios pelo fim de um namoro relâmpago, porém, o que eu quero saber é o motivo de ter feito isso. Se não teme pelo Hyuga te deixar, do que tem medo?_

_Natasha – Medo? – ela gargalha – Eu não tenho medo de nada querida! É como disse: eu não ligo para aquele idiota! Nós acabamos com tudo porque esse teatrinho estava acabando com a minha vida social, mesmo alavancando minha carreira! Minhas amigas me deixaram durante esse meio tempo, já que quase ninguém ia com a cara dele!_

_Gabriele – Amigas muito boas essas suas... – solto sarcasmo junto com o riso – Mas eu concordo: ele é um idiota! Eu passei mais tempo namorando o ego dele do que com ele._

_Natasha – Jura? – ri – Bom, se você o odeia isso vai ficar engraçado..._

_Gabriele – O que? – cruzo os braços e a encaro pelo espelho._

_Natasha – Ele aceitou terminar comigo porque disse que ainda gostava de você._

_Gabriele – Como é? – como é? Que piada – Ele só podia estar tirando uma com a sua cara._

_Natasha – Pois não parecia... – guarda o batom na bolsa e volta a me olhar diretamente – E se quer mesmo saber, as pessoas fazem muita coisa para erguer uma boa reputação... Vale até esconder a sua verdadeira personalidade. – ela já não estava mais sorrindo; apenas me encarava – Nós poderíamos ser rivais a vida toda só para passar a melhor imagem de rivalidade entre os nossos times, como já vem acontecendo por anos, manter a fé dos torcedores e apenas para ver qual de nós consegue o Hyu... Só que, eu já não sei você, mas eu não consigo parecer uma santa o tempo todo! Fazia muito tempo que eu não brigava sério com alguém._

_Podem me chamar de louca, mas este sorriso dela parece mesmo sincero! E eu não consigo responder nada! Quer dizer... Justin poderia mesmo gostar de mim? E esse noivado relâmpago entre Emília e Roberto e Talita e Mark também é apenas por conveniência? O que eu sinto, em certeza, pelo Hyuga? Por que eu mudei tanto? E por que, estranhamente, eu consigo entender a Natasha, como nunca insisti em fazer antes? Eu nem sequer parei pra arranjar respostas!..._

_Natasha – Tchau esquisitinha. – ela acena e sai rebolando._

_Os meus braços caem ao lado do meu corpo. Eu fiquei meio atordoada agora. Alguém está entrando no banheiro. Natasha deve ter esquecido alguma coisa..._

_Sanae – Gabi?... – ah, é ela – Era a Natasha saindo? – afirmo com a cabeça. Ela tá muito bonitinha com esse vestido rosa clarinho e bem lisinho – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Gabriele – Mais ou menos... – suspiro, olhando meu reflexo no espelho – Eu acho..._

_Sanae – O que vocês conversaram? Você está meio pálida!_

_Gabriele – Estou? – seguro o lencinho que ela umedeceu e passo pelo rosto – Ah, nossa!..._

_Sanae – Vocês discutiram outra vez? – nego com a cabeça – Então o que foi?_

_Gabriele – Eu... Eu só queria perguntar pra ela porque deixou o Justin._

_Sanae – Não foi pelo que você disse? – dou um sorriso de canto, ainda a olhando pelo espelho enquanto ela arruma a gola do vestido._

_Gabriele – Não exatamente... Eu acho que ela já sabia desde o começo que era eu vestida de homem. Quer dizer, não tinha como ela saber que o Hyuga venceu o campeonato e nem ter noção da minha "versão masculina"! – Sanae concorda e ri levemente junto comigo – Sabe... A Natasha me disse que desistiu daquele plano todo porque não queria destruir a sua vida social e mudar tanto a vida dela só para manter uma imagem... – acho que a Sanae ficou tão chocada quanto eu – E, finalmente, acho que eu consegui entender o que eu tenho que fazer...!_


	9. O Reflexo do Sucesso

**Cap. 9**

**O Reflexo do Sucesso**

_Emília – Ah, fabuloso! Você vai ficar linda com este vestido! - mamãe e eu sorrimos._

_Ela ergue o vestido verde-claro tomara-que-caia justo no busto e solto abaixo dele, com a barra presa como se estivesse rodeando o resto do tecido. Essa é a peça de roupa que a senhora Hyuga fez pra mim para o baile das debutantes. As meninas e eu estamos terminando de nos arrumar em uma sala atrás do palco do teatro estadual, para sermos apresentadas ao público mundial. Os repórteres já estão nos esperando com mais uma multidão de gente no salão._

_Ser uma debutante, realmente, nunca foi importante para mim, mas agora, vendo o ritmo que a minha vida e as do time Hotter tomaram, já não parece tão ruim fazer coisas de mulher como essa. Nós abandonamos o nosso jeito e a nossa independência feminista. Pensando bem, eu até mais! E agora, vendo elas se arrumando e esperando ansiosamente pelos seus namorados acompanha-las, acho que dá pra dizer o quanto a intimidade com os meus conhecidos me afeta..._

_Gabriele – Obrigada mãe, mas... Eu não tenho acompanhante, então..._

_Emília – Bobagem! Você não precisa de um homem para usar um vestido lindo! – nós voltamos a sorrir e ela sai junto da senhora Hyuga._

_Gabriele – Mas mal nem faz, né? – rimos enquanto eu termino de arrumar o cabelo da Sanae – Pronto; você tá linda! – gradativamente o nosso sorriso cai – Bom... Eu preciso tomar um pouco de ar. Volto logo... – antes que elas tenham tempo de argumentar contra, eu saio._

_Graças a Deus as garotas resolveram o mal-entendido escutado por mim! Ah, mas quem ia imaginar que "Elas estão atrapalhando a nossa vida!" vinha seguido da frase "Não é ótimo terem feito isso pra nos tirar do tédio?"?... Tenho que me lembrar de pedir desculpas a eles por tê-las confundido. Bem, qual a importância agora? Eu estou rodando pelo jardim e vendo aqui do fundo a Natasha de braços dados com o Hyuga na entrada do teatro._

_Afinal, se agora o Hyuga tá ao lado dela, eles devem ter voltado... Entendi a razão de todo o seu mau humor depois daquela quermesse até o fim do jogo de ontem; a Natasha o largou pra anunciar que tava tendo um falso namoro com o Justin. Quando eu fui dizer pra ela que resolvi por mim mesma desfazer a parceria com ele, Natasha voltou correndo e deve tê-lo convencido de que tudo era apenas um plano para chamar a atenção da mídia. E de fato era...!_

_Talvez fosse mesmo para terem ficado juntos, quem sabe... Eu não posso mais negar cada pensamento e impulso meu. Eu mudei muito por ciúme, porque gostei do Hyuga a partir do momento em que ele disse que eu sou teimosa, agitada e linda no seu ponto de vista. Claro que isso foi no meio de uma conversa dentro do avião partindo para Jyrdan... Agora essas palavras podem ter mudado para "teimosa, agitada e inconsequente"._

_E ele de quebra ainda acrescenta um "inconveniente"! "entes" a parte, o Roberto merece ter a mamãe e a Talita o tio Mark. O amor deles é puro. Quanto a mim? Venho mentindo para todos e até eu mesma a partir do instante em que pisei no campo do estádio da universidade Tilibra com mamãe e minhas amigas em busca de ajuda, pelo corte do time, e conheci o Hyuga. Bastou conviver umas semanas com ele e tudo começou: o meu __**inferno sentimental**__._

_Eu não quis contar pra ninguém que gostava dele por ter consciência que estava gostando de um cara cuja personalidade é um buraco sem fundo. O meu desabafo do outro dia, saindo da casa dele depois de brincar com seus irmãos, explica bem o que eu vinha acumulando faz tanto tempo. Eu já estava planejando acabar com aquela parceria entre nós desde a quermesse. Esse comportamento dele ao longo dos dias apenas me ajudou a ter mais certeza de que fiz o certo._

_Era a melhor escolha ir conversar com a Natasha... Lembrando-me daquela bonequinha de porcelana que a mamãe me deu, é afirmável comentar como sempre afastava os caras de mim. Cá entre nós, o Hyuga ia entender o meu desabafo? Naquela hora, um momento capaz de quase arrancar fora o meu coração, ele entendeu que com "eu odeio você" eu quis dizer..._

_Justin – Gabriele! – ai Pai, lá vem – Espera, não foge! – ele fica na minha frente._

_Gabriele – Eu nem pensei nisso! – dou um meio sorriso e cruzo os braços – O que quer agora? Diz logo! – ele parece nervoso e está ofegante._

_Justin – A gente não pode conversar um pouco? Sinto falta... – ok, chega!_

_Gabriele – Justin, "a gente" nem existe! A gente já conversou, não temos mais nada pra conversar! Voltarmos é uma ideia fora de questão por três ótimos motivos... – começo a contar nos dedos – Você dizia coisas legais sobre mim na minha frente, mas desmentia tudo na frente daqueles seus amigos exibidos, como quando falou que eu era melhor do que a metade dos caras do seu time e depois disse nunca ter falado isso quando eles estavam olhando!_

_Justin – Você não entende! Como capitão, eu não podia deixar que eles soubessem que eu achava a minha namorada melhor do que eles!_

_Gabriele – Se você dissesse que a sua avó era melhor jogando futebol do que eles eu até ia concordar, mas se tratando de mim, foi o mesmo que dizer que uma garota não pode superar os homens, porque eu estava tão em forma quanto qualquer um deles na época! – ele se cala e eu levanto outro dedo – Nas vezes em que eu já precisei muito de você, nunca estava lá! Vivia só saindo com aqueles seus amiguinhos._

_Justin – Ah Gabriele, não era sempre assim, vai!..._

_Gabriele – Você acha que eu não me lembro do dia do aniversário de morte dos meus pais? Você estava lá? Eu acho que não! – ele volta a se calar e eu ergo meu último dedo – Para piorar tudo, você se sentia intimidado por minha causa no futebol. Por causa disso não queria deixar que eu jogasse! Admita! – aponto pra ele._

_Justin – O que? Não! De todas as besteiras que você já disse, esta foi a pior de todas!_

_Gabriele – Então por que não me permitia jogar com o seu time e nem ia ver meus jogos?_

_Justin – Ei, isso não é justo! Eu já assisti a uns jogos seus, se não lembra! Eu só não ia a todos porque precisava treinar o time. Quando você se machucava no campo, eu sempre ia ver como estava se sentindo, e era justamente por isso que eu não queria vê-la jogando! Futebol é um esporte violento e eu não queria que você se machucasse! Eu pensei em você todo o tempo!_

_É a minha vez de ficar muda. Segundo Natasha, Justin gosta mesmo de mim. Por que eu acreditaria logo nela depois de tudo? Bom... Também não condeno sua atitude contando com o meu temperamento. Só faltou sairmos nos estapeando! Eu fiquei maluca assim porque estava muito confusa, mas ainda estou! Eu devia mesmo acreditar nele?_

_Gabriele – Ainda quer ficar comigo depois do campeonato? – pergunta bomba._

_Justin – Quero! A Natasha não significa nada..._

_Gabriele – Eu sei! Você sabe que eu acelerei o fim daquele namoro de vocês por conhecer a mentira. Ela sempre quis o Hyuga e a mudança foi estranha._

_Justin – Eu pensei que você tinha feito isso por nós..._

_Gabriele – Não mesmo. – tomo fôlego – Agora com licença que eu tenho um baile para ir. – eu passo por ele, mas logo sinto o meu braço sendo puxado._

_Justin – Antes de você ir, responde uma coisa: vai voltar pro Hyuga? – não respondo de imediato, porém, viro para ele segundos mais tarde._

_Gabriele – Consegue ver a Natasha ao lado dele? – solto o meu braço e aponto na direção dos dois – Os dois estão juntos novamente. Mas sabe qual é a única coisa que me deixa irritada mesmo com isso? É que eu vou precisar arranjar outro parceiro. Só isso._

_Começo a andar na direção do casal. Não dá para fazer nada se eles estão bem no meio da passagem para entrar no teatro!... Mas antes de atingir meu objetivo, olho para a direita e vejo Rivaul parado perto da grade de proteção que cobre o teatro. Ele está olhando na minha direção. Suspiro lentamente e vou até ele._

_Rivaul – Gabi... – ele sorri levemente e estende os braços. Eu seguro um soluço e o abraço – Não fique assim. Ele não vale a pena!_

_Gabriele – É sim, eu sei! Não estou triste por isso. – afasto-me para observá-lo – A Molly te mandou, não é? – ele ri e levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição – Diz pra ela e pras outras não se preocuparem. Eu só estou precisando de um pouco de amor dos meus fãs e logo, logo vou pular de alegria, vocês vão ver! – nós dois rimos – Vamos?_

_Ele oferece o braço direito para mim com um sorriso e eu aceito sorrindo de forma boba do mesmo jeito. Ele não é um dos meus, se assim posso considerar agora, amigos preferidos, já que costuma ser muito sério, mas Rivaul é gentil quando quer! Agora sim nós vamos até a entrada._

_Natasha – Querida Gabriele! – lá vem aquele tom – Como está?_

_Gabriele – Olhe só, eu dispenso a sua antipatia, mas estou bem, obrigada por perguntar! Daqui a alguns meses vai dar pra tirar o gesso. – quase esqueci que minha perna está quebrada._

_Natasha – Que ótimo! Quem sabe teremos outra partida algum dia desses._

_Gabriele – Claro, quando quiser! – sorrio de forma verdadeira, embora ainda esteja com tanta vontade de ser gentil com ela quanto o recíproco – Se me dão licença, eu também tenho de me arrumar. Tchau! – aceno e praticamente saio correndo, deixando Rivaul para trás no meio do caminho com um sorriso de agradecimento pela companhia._

_Os repórteres de plantão só faltam pular em cima de mim, mas eu continuo seguindo meu caminho com um sorriso enorme, enquanto respondo cada uma das suas incessantes perguntas. A Barbie perde feio para mim!... Hyuga e Natasha me seguem mais atrás. Eu paro pouco antes dos "camarins" onde estão as meninas e subo no palco, chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas distraídas. É tanto flash de câmera que eu já estou ficando cega!_

_- Senhorita Gabriele, algum comentário sobre a nova vitória do time Hotter? – a mulher mais próxima pergunta e uns vinte microfones aparecem na minha frente._

_Gabriele – Claro! – faço uma pausa – Bem, como todos sabem, eu sempre fui a favor da igualdade de sexo, principalmente no futebol, e não é segredo de ninguém que sou uma garota muito feminista. Ganhar o campeonato mundial já foi uma grande vitória para o nosso time, e não dá pra descrever como nós estamos contentes com o resultado da revanche, mas acho que dá pra falar por todas quando eu digo que nós estamos ainda mais contentes comemorando ao lado das pessoas que realmente amamos. Nossas famílias nos ajudaram muito ao longo dos anos, ou apoiando de perto ou simplesmente da torcida, e nossos amigos nos ajudaram a passar por todo tipo de situação difícil que se possa imaginar. Aos rapazes do time Fuji, eu agradeço com toda a sinceridade pela sua amizade! Sem vocês, nós não estaríamos aqui hoje... – os rapazes, sentados nas cadeiras das respectivas mesas nomeadas ou espalhados em pé pelo salão, começam a sorrir – Agora todos sabem do relacionamento entre nossa técnica Emília e o treinador do Fuji, nosso amigo Roberto, além do que está acontecendo entre meu tio de criação, Mark, e a tia de Natasha, Talita. Eu posso ser a primeira a confirmar que os noivados são reais e sem segundas intenções! Com eles também, eu passei a ser mais gentil, fiquei paciente e aprendi truques de maquiagem incríveis com minha nova tia! – muitas pessoas riem junto comigo e os repórteres – A minha mentalidade fechada mudou e agora eu posso dizer que o estágio complicado pelo qual passei, e alguns jornalistas descreveram como "fase rebelde" – certos homens se constrangeram, eu vi -, já se passou. – sorrio – Aliás, eu acho que ainda nem tive oportunidade de parabenizar o mais novo casal formado! Não sei se eles já contaram a vocês, mas Kojiro Hyuga e Natasha Petrovity estão namorando! – todo mundo se volta para eles. Claro que ficam constrangidos – Então, os meus parabéns! Bye, bye! – eu aceno rindo, aproveitando a distração dos repórteres e câmeras já voando sobre o __**casal de pombinhos**__ e fujo da multidão._

_Talita – Gabi! Rápido, querida, nós vamos te arrumar e...! Que algazarra é essa? – ela olha o salão pela cortina, mas eu logo fecho a fresta._

_Gabriele – Nada não. Vamos tia? – sorrio e tiro o meu vestido das mãos dela._

_Talita – Você me chamou de titia? – ela sorri e eu rio._

_Eu começo a me arrumar rapidamente, quase sem a ajuda das meninas e da titia. Bem... Agora, sobre holofotes, aplausos e assovios vindos dos presentes levantados após os casais que já passaram, digo que independente de ter ou não acompanhante, que por sinal fiquei com dois, papa e o titio, eu me sinto viva de novo e o meu sorriso cresce!_

_- A Gabriele está de volta! – as garotas e a mamãe falam ao mesmo tempo quando chego perto da mesa onde elas estão junto dos tios, o Fuji e meu futuro papai, fazendo nós rirmos._

_Sento justo entre o tio Mark e a Talita, sentados de frente um par ao outro, e tendo como vista o formosíssimo capitão do time masculino Fórtica, de Jyrdan, sentado na mesa próxima. O cara não é dos mais bonitos, mas é um ótimo jogador. Tia Talita olha com o canto dos olhos._

_Talita – Gabi? – ela sussurra na minha direção – Tudo bem?_

_Gabriele – Tão focada no campeonato mundial como eu estava, por que nunca notei os outros caras, como o líder da equipe Fórtica? – sussurro de volta._

_Talita – Ah! – ri e o encara também – É sim, um homem interessante._

_Gabriele – E muito! – nós concordamos, dando risadinhas discretas, mas acho que o titio deve ter notado pelo sorrisinho de canto as duas crianças aqui paquerando o vizinho – É bem estranho, mas ele me parece familiar. – comento mais pra mim._

_Talita – Cá entre nós Gabi, se o presidente de Jyrdan, um homem tão influenciável, não tivesse negado em nome do Fórtica aquela disputa inicial que vocês pediram para competir no campeonato mundial, isso após conversar em uma reunião particular muito estranha na época com o Carlo, porque hoje nós sabemos o assunto subordinativo – concordo com a cabeça -, eu já tenho quase certeza do compromisso do capitão. Ele poderia ter dito sim!_

_Gabriele – Bom, é melhor esperar ele me chamar pra sair então!_

_Nós voltamos a rir. O restante da festa é bacana. Alguns autógrafos aqui, poses para as fotos ali, logo todos retornam para suas respectivas casas. O time Fuji se dispersa pra passar a sua véspera de Natal com a família, assim como as Hotters, que já estavam planejando almoçar junto dos familiares dos namorados, obviamente as comprometidas, no dia seguinte. Chegando a minha casa, hora de ir dormir. Eu estou cansada... Opa, o meu celular tocando!_

_Gabriele – Alô?... Ah, oi tia! – uma pausa e eu rio – Claro que não é por obrigação! Eu te amo como a minha titia sim! – nós duas rimos – Qual o problema? – começo a escutar – Jantar de Natal na casa dos Hyuga? – torço meu nariz – A mãe vai?... Ah, mas eu não sei se quero ir... Da última vez fiz um escândalo, né? – ela recomeça a me convencer – Sim, também adoro a senhora Hyuga! Felizmente ela não chamou a polícia quando eu pretendia matar a Natasha! – nós rimos outra vez, mas eu logo paro – Negativo! O Hyuga não é motivo...! Quer saber? Eu vou!_


	10. Um Chute Até o Futuro

**Cap. 10**

**Um Chute Até o Futuro**

_Ai, o dia passou voando! Nem teve troca de presentes por todo mundo combinar de ir se reunir só na hora do jantar. Mas o que me importa agora não é isso, e sim como vou arrumar o meu mais novo parceiro. Quem sabe se não dá pra descolar um cara tipo o capitão do Fórtica... E lembrando agora, antes me pareceu que eles eram apenas mais um bando de machistas muito grossos e convencidos, mas eu fiquei interessada no líder da equipe. Qual era mesmo o nome?_

_Roberto – Gabi? – opa, a porta – Você está pronta? – ele bate uma segunda vez._

_Gabriele – Claro, pode entrar! – eu paro de escovar os cabelos e ele entra – Fala pai._

_Roberto – Olá. – ele aproxima-se de mim, parando ao lado do puff onde estou sentada de frente para a penteadeira – Você está linda, nesse vestido azul-marinho._

_Gabriele – Obrigada! – os elogios dele são sinceros._

_Roberto – Olhe só, Gabriele, na verdade eu fico feliz que tenha aceitado tão bem este meu casamento com a Emília, mas se estiver sendo tudo muito rápido pra você, não tem problema! É verdade! Para mim, nós já somos como uma família, mas eu não quero tomar o lugar do seu pai, então...! – eu começo a rir e ele me olha estranhando._

_Gabriele – A treinadora disse a mesma coisa quando ela me adotou; que não queria tomar o lugar da minha verdadeira mãe... – ele fica surpreso – Não se preocupe Roberto! Eu já o adoro o bastante para chama-lo de "pai"! – nós sorrimos – Estou ansiosa pelo casamento. Só peço que faça da mamãe uma mulher muito feliz, ok?_

_Roberto – Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu farei! E espero que possamos nos dar bem._

_Gabriele – Sim. – alargamos o sorriso – Mas mudando de assunto... – torço o nariz._

_Roberto – Nem se preocupe! Sei que não quer encontrar com o Hyuga. Nós seremos os últimos a entrar no salão. – eu suspiro aliviada, dando o braço para ele._

_Nós descemos as escadas e encontramos a mamãe esperando na porta. Ao sairmos, papai oferece o outro braço para ela, que aceita. É... Pelo visto, eu finalmente vou voltar a ter uma família carinhosa! Espero também ficar rica de novo! E arranjar logo um namorado! Aí sim..._

_Emília – Do que está rindo tanto filha? – ela olha para mim._

_Gabriele – Nada não. – sorrio de volta – Olha! A casa dos Hyuga está cheia!_

_Os empregados que abrem os portões os fecham e outro anuncia a nossa chegada para os que ainda não tinham notado. Ou seja, quase ninguém! Eu tento buscar com os olhos alguém conhecido. Parece ser uma tarefa quase impossível no meio de tanta gente... E pensei que fosse ser uma reuniãozinha familiar, sem parentes de outros países! Aqui tem muito estrangeiro!_

_Gabriele – Muito bem Gabriele, é a hora da verdade! Mostre a todos como uma jogadora de futebol pode ser chique, esperta e sexy! – sussurro a mim mesma._

_Veja! Alguns membros do Fuji estão se aproximando na nossa direção. Vou praticar meu sorriso ofuscante com eles e ver se as técnicas de maquiagem funcionaram mais uma vez._

_Gabriele – Oi meninos! Como vocês estão?_

_Jun – Oi Gabi! Você tá linda! – os outros concordam antes de cumprimentar os técnicos._

_Emília – Estão todos muito galantes! – eles riem – Vocês chegaram há muito tempo?_

_Gino – Faz alguns minutos, mas os pais da Natasha e os parceiros de cada um já vieram antes. – é impressão minha, ou ele parece empolgado com isso?_

_Lui – O Hyuga também não tá pronto. – só de ouvir o nome dele já começo a sentir dor de estômago, mas procuro manter a expressão feliz – A Natasha tá com o pai e a namorada dele, conversando com a mãe do capitão, caso queira evita-la Gabriele._

_Gabriele – Muito gentil da sua parte. Obrigada por me avisar. – olho pelo canto dos olhos a mãe de Natasha, Milena Fardem, e o que deve ser seu namorado, um cara mal-encarado._

_Roberto – E o senhor Katagiri? Ele já chegou?_

_Oliver – Já. Ele veio junto da senhora Kaori depois de passarem lá na casa da senhorita Talita e do senhor Mark para cumprimentarem os dois, e em seguida chegou o senhor Carlo com o técnico Kira. – ele é, definitivamente, muito educado – O presidente Makoto apareceu a pouco, acompanhado pelo treinador Max._

_Juan – O clima inclusive ficou tenso quando todos se viram!_

_Leo – Se bem que nós não temos nenhum problema com Jyrdan fora do campo, mas com o pessoal de Braja...! – o restante concorda balançando as cabeças._

_Gabriele – Espera! – solto o meu de perto do Roberto – Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! A nossa presidenta, Kaori Matsumoto, o Carlo Monetti, presidente de Braja, aquele ex-técnico do Forni, onde Hyuga e Ken jogavam, e mais recentemente do Filiam, Kira Kozo, esse treinador físico, Max Masanttini, e o Makoto Kitazume, presidente de Jyrdan, estão todos aqui, é isso?_

_Carlos – E o capitão da equipe Fórtica de Jyrdan, Willem Arminius, também. – ah, é este o nome dele – Parece que a Kaori e o Makoto estão planejando algo._

_Roberto – Planejando algo? Mas o que?_

_Gabriele – E qual o objetivo em trazer Katagiri Munemasa?_

_Hikaru – Boa pergunta! Deve fazer parte do plano deles. Vão fazer um anúncio logo._

_Que história é essa? Obviamente eu me lembro dele, afinal, a quermesse já ia acontecer mesmo se a Talita não fosse informar da revanche oficialmente por causa do financiamento da empresa P.M.E. todo ano, enviando o Katagiri para selecionar novos modelos, como olheiro, na intenção de promover uma convocação de novos atletas! E inclusive, a Propaganda Mundial Esportiva tem uma parceria com o Clube de Festas Anuais Esportivas._

_Também tem com as Indústrias Sports World do tio Mark! Agora, por que os presidentes se reuniram e chamariam até mesmo Kira, Max e Willem até a casa dos Hyuga no Natal?_

_Gabriele – Com licença, a Flora está me chamando._

_É verdade, mas isso também foi uma desculpa para sair de perto deles e procurar por todo time Hotter. Nós precisamos nos reunir e ficar prontas pra qualquer coisa! Enquanto a gente caminha atrás das garotas, a Flora comenta do quanto se deu bem com os pais do Karl e da sua recente paixão doentia pela irmãzinha dele, Marie. Francamente, eu fico contente por ela, porém, tô muito preocupada em tirar de perto dos pais do Oliver e do Jun a Sanae e a Yayoi._

_Todas elas estão com vestidos lindos inclusive, mas o meu é o único tomara-que-caia com um véu brilhante preso atrás do vestido e colado nas luvas brancas que vêm até os cotovelos. Ao nos reunirmos, senhora Hyuga convoca todos para ir à cozinha. Agora as outras duas mesas gigantes, cheias de cadeiras, serão utilizadas! Será que vão contar a novidade agora? Qual será?_

_Kaori – Olá! – ela começa sorrindo quando todos se calam – Antes de começar, eu quero agradecer pela hospitalidade da senhora Hyuga..._

_Eu notei neste momento... O Hyuga desceu no meio tempo em que estive procurando por todas as meninas e se juntou à mãe e aos irmãos. Nossa... Ele fica mesmo maravilhoso naquele terno preto! Mesmo assim, preto no Natal? Era melhor usar algo como branco pelo menos! Só pode ter sido ideia da Natasha. Espera! Por que eu tô pensando nele?_

_Kaori – Então... Gabriele, você pode vir até aqui, por favor? – ela me chamou?_

_Gabriele – Ah... – ainda estou sem reação, mas estão todos me olhando – Claro! – vamos ao sorriso Barbie formal então! Eu passo para o lado da dona Kaori._

_Kaori – Como todos sabem, os boatos que se espalharam sobre o time Hotter são o motivo de estarmos aqui. – verdade? Pelo olhar tenso dela, deve ser – Devido aos últimos ocorridos, o presidente Makoto concordou comigo em ceder uma bolsa para as equipes de futebol de Silja estudarem por um ano na universidade Pritt de Jyrdan, a fim de tentar uma possível interação entre os times mundiais. – COMO? Repita, eu escutei mal!_

_Carlo – Um momento! – todos voltam a se calar – Desde quando essa ideia está sendo discutida? Vocês podem muito bem ter resolvido fazer isso agora pensando em salvar Silja e Jyrdan de uma possível decadência pelos comentários alheios, muitos provocados pela senhorita Monterrey e seus seguidores!_

_Eu vou matar esse velho! Certeza: ele disse "senhorita", mas tá na cara que queria era me chamar de outra coisa! E seguidores? Eu pareço ser uma ditadora da máfia japonesa? Aliás, o barraco todo nunca teria acontecido se não tivessem nos tirado da escalação para o campeonato mundial, porque aí nem teríamos vindo parar em Silja atrás de competir contra outro time feminino nunca existente! Depois veio o cancelamento do Fórtica para o nosso desafio._

_Em seguida aconteceu o surgimento não oficial do Hotter e o meu disfarce masculino, seguido do término público do meu namoro com o Justin e a descoberta da relação entre Talita, o Kelvin, irmão dela e ex-marido da mamãe, e a sua sobrinha Natasha. Mais recentemente, teve o namoro simultâneo entre a minha equipe e a do Hyuga e os noivados relâmpagos dos nossos técnicos e o meu tio Mark, o chefe das I.S.W., com a líder do C.F.A.E._

_Quanto à tentativa de união entre a Tasha e o capitão do Filiam e a relação recente dela com o Hyuga, nunca fui responsável!_

_Talita – É por esses motivos provocados pela organização machista de Braja que os outros presidentes aceitaram fazer um teste, enviando os times de Silja até Jyrdan esperando formar uma oportunidade para a união dos membros de equipes esportivas, coisa jamais ocorrida em toda a individualidade da história do futebol, pelo menos! – pelo visto, a tia falou tudo que eu pensei na frente de todo mundo._

_Katagiri – Segundo os líderes das empresas internacionais, senhor Carlo, perder auxílios dos sócios que cuidam de pequenos negócios é inaceitável. – ele suaviza o clima – Isto se reflete na interação esportiva, algo, segundo eles, capaz de "ampliar os nossos horizontes". – sorri._

_Makoto – Portanto... – ele prossegue após um pigarro – Assim como o técnico Kira – a rena do nariz vermelho – deixou Silja para assumir em Braja o seu recente posto, o treinador Max virá para cá após um ano a mais em Jyrdan._

_Gabriele – Em resumo, nós seremos treinados pelo treinador Max enquanto passarmos um ano em Jyrdan como representantes do teste para unir equipes esportivas de países distintos? – a dona Kaori concorda com um balançar de cabeça._

_Max – Será formado um novo time, já que as equipes de Jyrdan também passarão uma temporada aqui em Silja, então Willem ficará responsável por tomar conta de vocês nesse ano._

_Gabriele – Beleza! Dependendo de mim, o acordo tá feito. – sorrio e me viro para Willem, esticando a mão – Será um prazer jogar com você, parceiro! – ele retribui meu sorriso e a aperta._

_..._

_Jyrdan, segunda-feira_

_Primeiro dia do novo ano. As bolsas eram uma oportunidade única para as meninas e eu, que nunca tivemos o reconhecimento que queríamos jogando futebol e vivemos vidas sofridas. É meio óbvio todas terem concordado em aceitar a proposta dos presidentes em passar um ano em Jyrdan para aprender a jogar com o time Fórtica! O Fuji já teve mais receio em aceitar logo de cara, mas não os culpo sendo rivais antigos. Ainda sim, melhor do que terem ido para Braja!_

_Logo no primeiro dia, nós descobrimos o plano mirabolante do presidente Carlo, ao enviar o time Filiam para outro país. Parece que todos os países resolveram adotar o sistema da dona Kaori e do senhor Makoto, deixando as equipes todas trocadas. A ideia funciona assim: capitães dos times permanecem em seu país de origem, enquanto o restante dos membros migra para um lugar diferente. Embora tenha sido nomeada como membro do time de Silja, eu nasci em Braja._

_É provável que acabem tentando me levar de volta para lá e me forçar a ser a capitã das Fevers no lugar da Natasha, que deve estar fazendo um acordo com o pai agora mesmo para vir até Jyrdan e assumir o meu lugar, mesmo tendo nascido originalmente em Silja! Por enquanto, nós estamos no vácuo. Já Willem ficou para trás enquanto o Fórtica foi para Silja. Eles deviam ter recebido Hyuga como capitão, mas por um estranho motivo ele ainda tá conosco em Jyrdan._

_Isso me dá ainda mais certeza que as equipes vão terminar divididas assim: Fórtica fica em Silja enquanto Willem acaba liderando o Fuji em Jyrdan. Consequentemente, Hyuga poderá perder o seu posto de capitão para outro membro do seu time apenas para que ele vá liderar esse Fórtica em seu lugar, pois Natasha deve estar planejando assumir meu posto como capitã das Hotters e me chutar de volta à Braja em seu lugar na liderança das Fevers, junto de Justin._

_Ele deve estar tomando conta de outra equipe agora... De um jeito ou de outro, eu só sei que o Kelvin, pai de Natasha, quer Hyuga a todo custo na sua equipe. Para eles, é conveniente a transição nesta ordem! O presidente também deve estar planejando uma pequena vingança após ser tachado como machista na frente de tanta gente. Não duvido que estejam todos juntos agora mesmo, tramando um plano!... Mas não é o momento de pensar sobre isso._

_Enquanto a minha perna estiver fraturada, o máximo que eu vou poder fazer é olhar os times jogando. Se bem que não é tão ruim... A visão daqui dos bancos é ótima! Peguei o ângulo privilegiado, bem de frente para o campo, com todos os rapazes praticando sem e com camisa. É sorte o restante das minhas queridíssimas amigas não estarem na quadra agora, se não iam me repreender pra caramba! Elas ainda devem estar fazendo o reconhecimento da área._

_Eu só não estou as acompanhando na excursão montada pelo treinador Max porque, uma vez, já visitei Jyrdan e vim até a universidade Pritt com meus pais. Faz muito tempo... Não tem como me lembrar de todos os cantos dos corredores, mas recordo o suficiente para preferir ficar quietinha no banco reserva e gritar alguns conselhos de vez em quando ao Willem. Ele, de fato, é um bom jogador! Faz meia hora que está jogando com o Fuji e ele já marcou uns três gols._

_Pode ser até maldade da minha parte, mas quando olho o quanto Hyuga e ele não vão com a cara um do outro, por algum motivo, eu fico morrendo de vontade de rir. É estranho gostar de irritar aquele tigre mal-humorado? Depois de todos os maus bocados pelos quais eu passei, e já tendo perdido o meu primeiro beijo para ele, agora o que mais quero é me divertir. É divertido perturbá-lo! Ok, agora eu pareço uma psicopata!... Mas... Ainda sinto que terei mais problemas._


	11. Um Novo Parceiro

**Cap. 11**

**Um Novo Parceiro**

_Flora – Meu Deus! Você é algum tipo de monstro bizarro, Gabi?_

_Gabriele – Vai ver se eu tô lá na esquina! – cruzo os braços._

_Camila – Mas é incrível Gabi! Você se recuperou em dois meses de uma contusão que uma pessoa normal levaria mais dois para se recuperar! – jogo o quadril para o lado, erguendo a sobrancelha diante das carinhas surpresas e contentes._

_Gabriele – Tá me chamando de anormal? Eu pareço estranha?_

_Deise – Não queremos dizer isso... E você não ia gostar da resposta! – ela ri e as outras dão corda – Pelo menos nossa capitã pode nos treinar agora! – as outras riem e concordam, me abraçando. Nós estamos formando um lindo bolinho no meio do campo de futebol._

_Willem – Ora, Gabriele, você já está de pé? – ah, é ELE!_

_Gabriele – Willem! – eu me solto do abraço das garotas e corro na direção dele – Oi!_

_Willem – Você parece ótima! Como se sente? – nós começamos a andar pelo campo._

_Gabriele – Ansiosa. – rio – Quero logo começar a treinar!_

_Willem – Ouvi do treinador que vai fazer um treinamento especial com ele._

_Gabriele – Ah, sim. Max é rigoroso, mas quando se conhece melhor, é gentil... – pauso – Ei Willem, eu soube pelo Roberto que o Max trabalhou por um tempo com o presidente Carlo, como treinador físico na universidade Burguese de Braja._

_Willem – É verdade, mas ele desistiu depois de dois anos. Digamos que o comportamento agressivo e arruaceiro do presidente e dos jogadores foi demais pra suportar calado! – nós rimos – Ah, e olhe só quem vem lá! – eu viro para frente e dou de cara com Hyuga._

_Hyuga – Vocês estavam falando de mim? – o humor dele já não tá dos melhores logo cedo._

_Willem – Não, mas o assunto envolvia gente agressiva e arruaceira._

_Hyuga – Fica na sua Willem! Eu não acordei de bom humor!_

_Willem – Oh, é sério? – sorri, chegando mais perto dele – Você anda muito nervosinho Hyuga. Qual é o problema? Por acaso é o fuso horário? Se for, devia ir descansar um pouco._

_Hyuga – Eu já falei pra não me provocar! – ele eleva a voz._

_O clima está piorando! Pelo menos o treinador Max acabou de chegar; com testemunhas, os assassinatos ficam menos prováveis! Que baque surdo foi esse? E por que Hyuga tá no chão?_

_Willem – Opa! – ele tropeçou no pé do Willem – Oh, essa não! Eu pisei no pé do bichano? – não... Willem fez de propósito!_

_Hyuga – Agora chega! – ele impulsiona o corpo e se levanta._

_Ai não! Ele tá fazendo aquela cara. A atmosfera aqui vai ficar quente!_

_Hyuga – Você já era! – de repente, ele soca o rosto do Willem._

_Ken – Hyuga! – antes que nós tenhamos tempo de pará-lo, os dois começam a se atracar – Espera um pouco cara! Fica calmo! – pelo visto eu não sou a única esquentadinha._

_Ken e os outros tratam logo de segurar Willem e Hyuga. Max está vindo, com uma cara de poucos amigos, eu devo frisar! Mas qual será o problema com esses dois?_

_Karl – Hyuga, o que deu em você? – ele ajuda a segurar um dos seus braços._

_Hyuga – Tá, tá, me deixa! – grita – Andem, me soltem!_

_Max – Mas o que está acontecendo? – o treinador segura os dois pelas golas das camisas – Vamos lá seus valentões! Querem lutar Box? Pois podem sair do meu estádio! Se não, melhor jogarem com raça! – ele os solta – E isso vale pra todos! Eu ainda estou no comando aqui! – pausa – Vamos lá, vocês dois, vão pra enfermaria e o restante para o treino!_

_Hyuga – Treinador, eu não preciso ir. – claro que não! Só faltam os ossos saírem pra fora!_

_Max – Então vá para o banco Hyuga! Nesta partida você não joga! – pausa dramática._

_Gabriele – Então eu vou levar o Willem treinador!_

_Max – Tudo bem. Faça o que quiser! – assopra o apito – Andem, vamos treinar! – todos se afastam menos o Hyuga, que continua nos encarando._

_Willem – Não Gabriele, sério, nem precisa! – eu seguro seu pulso._

_Gabriele – Venha de uma vez! – o puxo sem nenhuma cerimônia._

_Shingo – Não se atrase para o treino Gabi! – eu aceno de volta enquanto ele volta a olhar pra frente ao lado do Jun, concentrado como alguns no banco._

_A carinha dessa criança concentrada dá vontade é de rir! E não é que as camisas de treino ficaram bem neles! Estão bonitos... Quando o Willem e eu chegamos à porta da enfermaria, ele segura meu pulso antes que desse os primeiros passos de volta para a quadra. Não sei qual é a deste sorriso misterioso, mas tá me causando alguns arrepios!..._

_Willem – Gabriele, você se lembra de quando veio visitar Jyrdan com os seus pais?_

_O QUÊ? Como ele sabe disso? Ninguém sabe quase nada sobre a minha família além do Hyuga, e não seria logo aquela criatura a contar! Mas... Willem... Onde eu já o vi?_

_Gabriele – Como sabe sobre... – engulo em seco – De que lugar a gente se conhece? – ele abre mais o sorriso e chega bem perto._

_Willem – Você só tinha quatro anos quando veio à Jyrdan por causa de uma viagem de negócios dos seus pais. Eles iam ver o presidente Makoto para resolver alguns problemas da sua empresa de talentos, que na época era quem fornecia os modelos para a P.M.E., e aí eles te trouxeram junto. Lembra? – meu Deus! Agora eu lembrei!_

_Gabriele – Você era aquele garotinho do Filiam que quebrou a minha boneca de porcelana! – solto o meu pulso da mão dele e tapo a boca. Tô passada e ele rindo!_

_Willem – É, era eu! – controla o riso – Então você ainda lembra daquilo?_

_Gabriele – Como ia esquecer? – bato no braço dele, rindo feito uma doida – Por sua causa eu passei a detestar os homens! E eu gostava de você... – cruzo os braços._

_Willem – Verdade? Ah, mas isso é uma coincidência! Eu também gostava._

_Gabriele – Ju... Jura? – ele confirma com a cabeça. Nossa, que vergonha!_

_Willem – Mas a gente se conheceu primeiro quando você veio à Jyrdan._

_Gabriele – É mesmo! Visitando a universidade Pritt... Quando a bola de futebol quase ia acertando a minha cabeça! – naquela hora não foi engraçado como agora – Tava brincando com os seus amigos lá no campo e erraram um gol._

_Willem – Pois é. Depois daquilo os meus pais me mandaram para Braja pra estudar por dois anos e eu fiquei morando junto de um tio meu._

_Gabriele – Aí nos vimos na universidade Burguese e você quebrou a "Gabriele"._

_Willem – Batizou aquela boneca com o seu nome? – ri._

_Gabriele – Foi a minha mãe. – rio, logo me entristecendo – Na época já tinha sido adotada. – eu relembro o acidente, mas balanço a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e volto a sorrir – Nossa, eu ainda nem acredito! Há quanto tempo... – pauso – Ah! Então é por isso que você sabe tanto sobre a insatisfação do treinador Max enquanto trabalhava para o Carlo! Seus pais ainda trabalham na P.M.E.? – aponto na direção dele, e nem sei por quê!_

_Willem – Sim. – ri, me fazendo rir junto – Gabriele... – segura a minha mão – Já que não somos mais crianças, você quer sair comigo?_

_Ai, Senhor, meu Deus, eu vou ter um ataque! Eu fui chamada para sair com um cara? É sério? Quer dizer... Este moreno talentoso..._

_Gabriele – Tá me convidando pra um encontro?_

_Willem – Estou! Mas se não quiser, tudo bem, afinal, eu te fiz odiar os homens, né? – eu odiar você? Nunca!_

_Gabriele – Eu odeio o Hyuga! – nós rimos – Os outros caras são suportáveis._

_Willem – Isso me inclui? – lanço um olhar de mulher misteriosa com um sorrisinho de canto pra ele, que não passa despercebido._

_Gabriele – Pode ser... Mas antes de dar uma resposta, me diz, por que quebrou "Gabriele"?_

_Willem – Ah, nem sei! – ele passa a mãos nos cabelos – Talvez por querer chamar a sua atenção. Você nem ligava pra mim!_

_Gabriele – Então é verdade a minha teoria..._

_Willem – Qual? – a de que todos os homens fazem estupidez quando querem atenção..._

_Gabriele – Nenhuma. – sorrio, jogando os braços para trás – Tá!_

_Willem – O que? – ergo uma sobrancelha. Ele parece ter captado – Aceita sair comigo?_

_Gabriele – Claro! – rio – Agora vai se tratar. Não gosto de homens sangrando nos meus encontros!... – dou outro riso e ele ri junto enquanto viro de costas – Eu vou para o treino. Bye!_

_Ele acena de volta. É... Um encontro depois de tanto tempo... Como eu pensei, era aquela minha personalidade explosiva de quando passei a ser parceira do Kojiro que estava acabando com meus relacionamentos com os caras. Agora eu me sinto mais livre, talvez um pouco feliz!..._

_Max – Gabriele, acorde! – o grito estridente deste homem se ouve do lado de fora desta universidade – Vamos, é a sua vez! Tente tirar a bola do Hyuga!_

_Só isso? Moleza! Os outros vão saindo da frente para que fiquemos nós dois no gramado. Assim que ouço o apito, vou pra cima dele. Ele corre de um jeito até mais engraçado comparado a mim, levando em consideração nossa falta de equilíbrio duplo! Também, o desequilíbrio dele é muito maior!... Dou a entender que vou dar uma rasteira nele, então o tigre pula, mas é quando apoio as mãos viradas para trás e levanto as duas pernas pra prensar a perna DIREITA dele._

_Eu podia ir atrás da mais fraca, porém, sou muito orgulhosa! Agora que sei sobre a falta de equilíbrio do lado esquerdo de seu corpo, assim como eu tenho, posso tirar vantagem disso. A graça é que eu não gosto!... Após jogá-lo no chão, salto e pego a bola, caindo com estilo. O povo permanece pasmo. Talvez eu tenha exagerado... O Kojiro se levanta emburrado e limpando seu calção, sem me olhar nos olhos. Max anota qualquer coisa em uma prancheta e mal sorri._

_Max – Muito bem Gabriele, venha comigo! – sem dizer mais nada, ele vira e sai andando._

_Sem muita escolha, eu acabo o seguindo depois de acertar a bola na cabeça do Kojiro e sair acenando para os outros. O treinador me leva para a sua sala de treinamentos especiais. Já vi de relance uma vez: uma sala cheia de aparelhos programados para fornecer dados físicos de todos os jogadores e preparar treinamentos diferenciados, com alimentações diferentes. O computador principal pega os dados, analisa e armazena, e depois faz uma atualização._

_É incrível a quantidade de informação que a Deise consegue arrancar quando se dedica a uma pesquisa!... Em pouco tempo, o treinador pára de andar e senta em uma mesa pouco longe da porta. Eu fico esperando pacientemente atrás dele, enquanto arruma uns papéis sobre a sua prancheta. Ele liga o computador e se vira para mim, muito sério._

_Max – Gabriele, desde a primeira vez que fiz aquele exame rápido em você, durante o jogo, eu percebi que você não é como as jogadoras normais. Você tem talento, astúcia e dedicação até de sobra para ganhar quantos campeonatos quiser, mas não sei ainda se está pronta para entrar em campo. – o que ele quer dizer?_

_Gabriele – Se importa de traduzir isso? – ele volta a olhar para a tela do computador._

_Max – Nessas últimas semanas eu andei analisando todos os membros de Fuji e Hotter. Nenhum deles parece ter tantos problemas com o seu desequilíbrio físico quanto você e Hyuga._

_Gabriele – Mas eu pensei que o dele fosse mais problemático!_

_Max – Não é bem assim... – ele clica com o mouse algumas vezes e sai de frente da tela – Veja isto. – eu me aproximo e começo a encarar uns borrões coloridos – Observe uma coisa... O Kojiro Hyuga fez comigo um exame faz pouco tempo. Seu músculo do lado direito está com o desenvolvimento exagerado comparado com o seu lado esquerdo. E mais: estão muito fracos! – ele clica novamente com o mouse e a imagem muda para uma forma feminina – Agora, preste atenção ao seu exame, que você realizou comigo ontem. – os números começam a mexer até as luzes mais ofuscantes no monitor começarem a piscar – Você tem o pior equilíbrio que eu já vi! Nem sei como consegue jogar futebol desse jeito!_

_Gabriele – O que? – afasto o rosto do computador – Como pode..._

_Max – Está tudo errado com você. – ele levanta da cadeira – Você tem problemas sérios! – é como se tivessem me dado uma cacetada na cabeça – Gabriele Monterrey, seu corpo não é de atleta! – ele aponta para mim – Eu nunca vi nada igual!_

_Gabriele – Ei! Desculpe, mas o senhor não pode falar assim de mim!_

_Max – Eu não sei como era o seu treinamento, mas sei que Braja, em termos de avaliação física, está muito atrás dos outros países. Imagino como a Emília administra a carreira de suas jogadoras. E também me pergunto por que a senhora Matsumoto e o senhor Kitazume parecem apostar o futuro, respectivamente, de Silja e Jyrdan nas mãos de vocês nestas condições!_

_O que eu posso dizer? Braja é meu país de origem, muito embora eu não tenha vivido as melhores experiências do mundo lá. Eu sempre achei que fosse uma ótima jogadora, e a técnica me ensinou desde cedo todos os chutes que sabia! Para mim, o treinamento estava dando certo. É claro, não é de se estranhar ouvir um diagnóstico desses de alguém experiente, e eu até aceito por ele já ter trabalhado em Braja e ter anos de trabalho em Jyrdan como prova de capacidade...!_

_Gabriele – Eu não me importo em ser criticada, mas o que eu não aguento é que critiquem o futebol que a minha mãe me ensinou! O senhor tem que pedir desculpas!_

_Max – Seu temperamento também é como o dele... – ranjo os dentes e ele parece notar – Eu só vou falar uma vez Gabriele, então preste atenção... Carlo Monetti não está preocupado de forma alguma com o desequilíbrio físico de seus jogadores. O fato de Kira Kozo ter deixado Silja para se juntar ao time masculino de Braja, o Filiam, e Kelvin Petrovity ter assumido o time feminino, Fever, foi por causa de seus mesmos ideais. Eles acreditam num futebol onde todos os jogadores são verdadeiros matadores! É por isso que o Petrovity quer integrar Kojiro Hyuga ao seu time: ele foi ensinado desde muito cedo nas mãos do técnico Kozo, enquanto ainda pertencia ao Forni, a ser um matador! – por isso o Forni foi destruído e nasceu o Fuji com o Roberto – Se o presidente Kitazume e a presidenta Matsumoto hoje estão tentando uma interação entre seus países, Jyrdan e Silja, é porque eles sabem que não vale a pena continuar com tantas disputas se tem um inimigo em comum: Braja. Você e os outros membros de Hotter e Fuji são a esperança de unir Fórtica ao trio de equipes capazes de derrotar Filiam e Fever em um jogo decente, mas será impossível com este rendimento físico! – faço um bico e cruzo os braços – Kojiro Hyuga é outro no mesmo patamar. Ele parece não entender a gravidade das coisas para continuar com a briga contra Willem Arminius! Então, a menos que prefiram ser derrotados, terão de agir logo!_

_Gabriele – Um... – suspiro, descruzando os braços – E o que eu devo fazer?_


	12. Um Golpe de Mestre

**Cap. 12**

**Um Golpe de Mestre**

_Eu já devia saber que não ia ser tão fácil assim. Um treinamento com o treinador físico mais famoso do mundo acarretaria em uma discursão e uma consequência cansativa. Embora a minha preferência ainda seja correr todos os dias, às cinco da manhã, a ter que tomar aqueles malditos shakes estranhos que a Gisela prepara para os treinamentos!... Mas como eu não notei o desequilíbrio do meu corpo antes? Certo, sempre usei mais a mão direita, mesmo assim...!_

_Agora as chances de ser escalada para titular enquanto estiver em Jyrdan diminuíram. É recuperar o tempo perdido! Ei! Tem alguém correndo atrás de mim?_

_- Ei, Gabriele! – um ser não identificado grita meu nome, mas eu acho que conheço a voz._

_Gabriele – Pepe? – vejo-o se aproximar e começar a correr do meu lado direito – Ai, meu Deus, que susto! Pensei que fosse um ladrão ou coisa do tipo! – ele ri – Também está fazendo o treinamento do Max ou só levantou antes do sol para curtir o clima frio?_

_Pepe – Os dois. Eu gosto de dar uma volta pelo bairro. – nós pausamos o papo e damos a continuidade na corrida – A Gisela e as outras estavam te procurando. Alguns dos membros do time já acordaram e ela queria saber se você tinha tomado o suco que te preparou antes de sair._

_Gabriele – Você chama aquilo de suco? É uma tremenda de uma gororoba verde! Não sei como consegue engolir! – ele ri e eu rio junto – Mas já faz mais ou menos uma hora que eu tô correndo, então vou voltar pra universidade e comer alguma coisa. Tchau!_

_Nós acenamos um para o outro e eu acelero os passos. Assim que chego à universidade, vejo alguns dos rapazes bebendo o "suco" da Gisela no refeitório. Só o cheiro disso embrulha o meu estômago, mas ela faz o que pode para nos manter saudáveis!... Os outros alunos de Pritt parecem estar interessados em nos ver rondando os corredores desde a nossa chegada. Willem é o jogador mais respeitado daqui por ser um veterano, então as fãs quase suam em cima dele._

_Porém... O restante dos garotos tá chamando atenção! E não são só eles! Pelo visto, muito macho quebra o pescoço observando a mim e as meninas rebolando na sua frente. Gente nova é sempre vício de fofoca... O Kojiro continua trancado na sala de treinamentos especiais do Max. Já faz dias, os dois têm trabalhado o desenvolvimento físico dele, mas para mim só houve uma recomendação: corra! Não era melhor usar a esteira da sala dele? Ah é: a Gisela e seu "suco"!..._

_Tudo bem... Então, pulando a bebida assassina, eu podia correr ao redor do campo mesmo! Mas de qualquer forma, só correr não vai ajudar no meu desenvolvimento do lado esquerdo! É disso que eu preciso! E Max parece não ter comunicado à mamãe e Roberto sobre este pequeno probleminha. Os dois andam ocupados com reuniões secretas nos últimos dias; recebem e ligam muitas vezes do celular para a presidenta Kaori, o presidente Makoto e o senhor Katagiri._

_Katagiri, pelo que eu soube, parece satisfeito com o nosso treinamento em Jyrdan, afinal, o homem conta com o desenvolvimento do futebol como jogamos para promover mais campanha sobre este esporte na P.M.E., convocando atletas novos. Shingo e Camila capricharam com sua propaganda depois de ganharem a apresentação de talentos na última quermesse!... O que me incomoda é a conversa que tive com o treinador Max um dia desses._

_Depois de ele explicar a falta de valor que o presidente Carlo dá aos seus jogadores, o que não era uma novidade, essas reuniões secretas dele com Roberto, Emília, Talita, Mark, Katagiri, Kaori e Makoto estão me deixando nervosa! Alguma coisa tá acontecendo que não querem nos contar, e eu tenho a impressão que o Kojiro sabe de algo, se não ele e Max nem passariam tanto tempo do jeito como passam fazendo treinos igualmente secretos até altas horas da tarde!_

_Rivaul – Gente, nós trazemos más notícias! – tava mesmo demorando._

_Carlos – Tudo bem, o treino tá uma desgraça mesmo! – ele põe o peso que levantava de volta no canto, sentando no banco de Supino e respirando fundo – Qual a nova?_

_Natália – O Monetti anunciou a escalação de capitães dos seus times._

_Gino – O imbecil do Treitor vai ser capitão do Fórtica, lá em Silja!_

_- O QUE? – vários de nós gritamos em alta escala._

_Inara – Mas eu pensei que ele fosse treinar outro time em Braja mesmo, junto da Natasha!_

_Alan – Pelo que anunciaram hoje no jornal, Kelvin fez um acordo com o Roberto e Emília. Justin aceitou ser capitão do Fórtica por um ano, contanto que alguém a escolha deles fosse pra Braja e treinasse o Filiam em seu lugar._

_Benji – Mas o Filiam não tinha ido para outro país?_

_Jamile – Pelo visto até tentaram, mas ninguém está disposto a treinar nenhum dos times! Todo mundo conhece o temperamento dos jogadores e dos técnicos..._

_Leo – Então, para Braja não ficar de fora da nova organização das equipes, as Fevers vão continuar sendo treinadas pela Natasha e o Justin vai para Silja ficar no Fórtica, mas alguém precisa, obrigatoriamente, assumir o Filiam._

_Molly – Eu digo que ele podia continuar em Braja com aquele timinho dele que ninguém ia sentir falta! Com certeza eles só estão nessa porque vão lucrar com alguma coisa!_

_Misaki – É que pelo menos um capitão de cada país precisa trabalhar com outra equipe, e Braja tem o direito de participar do programa, porque ele não é exclusivo._

_Lupita – A questão é o que eles vão ganhar... Mas mesmo não sabendo por que Justin não vai treinar seu próprio time, é melhor ficarmos espertos!_

_Ken – Acho que agora não tem a menor chance de esperarmos algo de bom._

_Deise – Não diga isso Ken! Mesmo se eles arrumarem outra arapuca para nós, temos de dar a volta por cima! Vamos pensar com calma... Se pelo menos um capitão precisa treinar um time diferente do seu, em Jyrdan só tem o Fórtica, a equipe masculina._

_Flora – Eles foram para Silja e Willem ficou aqui, treinando o Fuji, nosso time masculino. – prossegue com a linha de raciocínio – Nós, as Hotters, passaremos um ano aqui também._

_Gabriele – E até onde eu saiba, vou continuar como capitã de vocês. – bocejo._

_Karl – Até aí tudo bem. Mas, quanto à Braja, lá eles têm dois times, um masculino e um feminino. Se Natasha ainda vai treinar Fever e Justin ficará como capitão do Fórtica, quer dizer que... – oh droga! Acho que entendi o segmento desta lógica!_

_Camila – Ou Hyuga ou Gabriele vão para Braja jogar com o Filiam? – pausa dramática._

_Shingo – Será que vão levar o capitão? Bom... A Gabi eles não querem ver nem pintada!_

_Gabriele – Obrigada pela parte que me toca! – todos me encaram e eu suspiro, encostando o queixo na mão e o cotovelo no banco mais próximo – Mas você está certo. As chances de eles levarem o Hyuga são maiores, porque já estavam de olho nele faz tempo!_

_Anastásia – A questão é que o Hyuga parece querer ir. – todo mundo olha na direção dela, mas mesmo chocados, nós sabemos a resposta dele quanto às aulas do seu antigo professor, Kira Kozo – Não me olhem assim! Ele já está acostumado com o treinamento do técnico Kira, então seria o mais preparado para ser levado também. Nós sabemos que ele não pode ser obrigado a ir! Mas se não for... Terá de ser outra pessoa._

_Brigite – Neste caso, poderiam começar a pensar seriamente na ideia de uma substituição._

_Lui – Em outras palavras, ou a Gabriele ou o Hyuga perderiam o posto de líder?_

_Elaine – O segundo melhor jogador do Fuji ou a segunda melhor jogadora de Hotter terá de ir para Braja então. – conclui claramente nervosa – E o que fazemos? Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados! Eles vão acabar nos separando!_

_Juan – E não vamos! Se eles quiserem desfazer nosso time, vão ter que ter uma boa razão!_

_Gisela – E eles têm! Desde o começo deste programa de intercâmbio, nenhum país precisa mais de justificativa para misturar equipes ou desfazer times. Estão fazendo os dois! – esse tom deu vontade de rir, mas é melhor me controlar._

_Hannele – Gente, vamos com calma! Nós podemos falar com os técnicos e..._

_Selena – Oh, falar agora não vai adiantar nada! – ela levanta do mesmo banco de Supino onde está o Carlos e começa a andar de um lado para o outro em seu típico sinal de nervosismo; o que é bom, porque já estava praticamente sentada no colo dele – Eu tive uma ideia! – lá vem – E se nós convencêssemos o segundo melhor jogador do Filiam a assumir o time como capitão no lugar do Justin? Assim não seria preciso que um de nós fosse à Braja, mas ainda teria a troca!..._

_Gabriele – Devo dizer que, para o cérebro desta equipe, este foi o plano mais idiota que já ouvi sair da sua boca Sele! – ela torce o nariz._

_Pierre – Mesmo se nós conseguíssemos convencer esse cara, o que talvez fosse possível se quem o persuadisse fosse a Anastásia – então ele também tá convencido que a Aninha tem um talento raro de manipular os outros -, os técnicos não ficariam calados diante disso._

_Gabriele – Isso tudo é culpa do maldito do Kojiro! – todos se viram para mim – Se ele já tivesse nos contado sobre aquela "rena do nariz vermelho" que ele chama de __**treinador**__, daria pra nos prepararmos para o caso dele querer integrá-lo no Filiam, mas não!... O __**bonzão**__ lá não fez um único comentário quando eu contei que o Ken tinha dito que o seu técnico __era um velho chato e pouco atlético, totalmente preguiçoso e muito arrogante! – ele abre a boca pra responder – Eu sei que nunca disse isso, mas pensou! – aponto na sua direção e ele se cala – Ninguém ia adivinhar que antes do Fuji existir, quando o time da casa de Silja era o Forni, aquele tigre mal humorado treinava com o gorila fedorento! – algumas pessoas estão rindo – Ah, querem saber? Eu digo que nós devíamos deixar pra lá. Se o Hyuga quiser mesmo ir para Braja, ele que vá! Já ficou irritado quando soube do namoro falso de Natasha e Justin, então deve ser tortura ter de ficar longe do homem que o ensinou a ser tão idiota! Quando aquele técnico Kira e ele estiverem juntos de novo, será como se o Forni nunca tivesse sido desfeito desde a transferência do gorila de Silja para Braja. Aí então o treinador Max poderá se transferir tranquilamente de volta para Silja depois deste ano em Jyrdan, porque, em primeiro lugar, ele só foi trabalhar em Braja antes de vir parar aqui por faltar técnico!... – respiro fundo, passando por todos e abrindo a porta da sala – Mas se nem ele aguentou o presidente e os jogadores... – bato a porta e saio andando._

_Willem me contou... Max morava em Silja, mas como Kira era o único técnico eleito como o melhor para o antigo time masculino da casa, o Forni, ele se mudou para Braja. Ficou louco lá, com muita razão, e veio parar aqui em Jyrdan. Agora Kira assumiu o Filiam e Roberto o Fuji, mas já que um amigo antigo do Max vai ficar no lugar dele como treinador físico do Fórtica, ele pode voltar a trabalhar em Silja com os técnicos. Sem problema! Onde cabem dois, cabem três!_

_Mas se aquele maldito do Kojiro pensa que vai para Braja e continuar sendo o capitão do Fuji, tá muito enganado! Eu faço a Anastásia convencer os três presidentes a mandar ele de vez para Braja! Se bem que o Carlo não precisaria ser convencido... Makoto parece esperar muito de nós e a dona Kaori acredita no nosso potencial, mas nenhum dos dois vai ter paciência se tiver de ficar na espera. Katagiri quer escalar logo os times para o campeonato daqui a quatro anos..._

_Contando com este ainda faltam mais três, e antes de festejar a nossa próxima vitória em Silja, o país escalado como a sede da competição na última quermesse, as equipes terão de estar prontas! Ah, mas não quero nem pensar em quermesses!... Ainda estou me recuperando da que eu acabei beijando o tigre enfezado... Pelo menos só são duas obrigatórias para times esportivos: uma ocorre a cada quatro anos, no começo do ano, e a outra em todo fim de um._

_Na primeira em que fui obrigada a ir ano passado, apenas as garotas participam com uma ajuda comunitária na liga de juniores, trabalhando em alguma barraca. A garota que arrecadar mais pontos escala o seu país para ser a sede do campeonato esportivo mundial, onde jogadores de qualquer esporte competem em times selecionados para ver quem é o melhor. A escolha seleta desses competidores na formação das equipes se dá através da segunda quermesse._

_Quase todos os países têm mais de um esporte na prática, então no final de todos os anos, perto do Natal, um casal é escolhido por esporte e é enviado para essa quermesse. Alguns países mandam mais de um casal, mas Silja, Jyrdan e Braja só praticam futebol, portanto, é um casal por país. De acordo com o talento que apresentam em um show ao vivo, o rapaz e a garota são selecionados para serem modelos. É claro, não vale usar seu esporte como talento!..._

_Os modelos são separados aleatoriamente, ou seja, se são de países diferentes, mas o casal é bom no surf, por exemplo, pode ser escalado junto, sem diferença de nacionalidade, apenas pra atuarem na propaganda promovida pelo Katagiri. Esse posto eu cedi para a Camila quando fui escalada no show, só pra ela atuar com Shingo e os outros modelos, representando os jogadores de futebol. São os modelos quem despertam animação em novos membros._

_Também, todos os esportes aparecem juntos em uma única propaganda!... Fica até difícil escolher. Obviamente, eu fico com o futebol! E por que eu comecei a pensar nisso? Onde estava?_

_- Gabriele! – voz detectada no corredor, mas não preciso me virar para saber de quem é._

_Gabriele – Eu. – viro para trás e cruzo os braços – Que foi Kojiro?_

_Hyuga – Desde quando começou a me chamar pelo primeiro nome?_

_Gabriele – Desde quando deixou de me chamar pela abreviação?_

_Hyuga – Quer que eu volte a te chamar de Gabi?_

_Gabriele – Chame como quiser! Na real, vamos parar de chamar seja lá quem for, senão, a entidade vai acabar aparecendo. – ele me olha com cara de "essa mulher é doida"._

_Hyuga – Tudo bem, eu não tenho tempo pra isso!... Só quero saber se está sabendo dessa transferência que os técnicos resolveram fazer._

_Gabriele – Sobre um de nós dois ir para Braja? Sim, eu soube quase agora._

_Hyuga – O que? Nós dois irmos para Braja? – ergue uma sobrancelha._

_Gabriele – Não, um de nós dois!... – tento corrigir – Ei, espera!... Nós não vamos?_

_Hyuga – O acordo foi que o Fuji saísse de Jyrdan e fosse para Braja._

_Gabriele – Mas o pessoal me contou que viu no jornal a escalação do Carlo! Ele mandou o Justin para Silja, pra ele ser capitão do Fórtica, enquanto a Natasha fica com o próprio time e o Willem permanece em Jyrdan treinando o Fuji! Como pode querer transferir o time todo?_

_Hyuga – A ideia original do programa era fazer justamente isso._

_Gabriele – Mas é mais simples trocar os capitães!_

_Hyuga – E foi por causa disso que os técnicos armaram uma reunião com os presidentes, a senhora Petrovity, o senhor Monterrey e o Munemasa, para o Fuji permanecer em Jyrdan do mesmo jeito do plano original e apenas um integrante ir para Braja!_

_Gabriele – E o que foi que eu disse? Não me confunda!_

_Hyuga – Eu não estava tentando te confundir! Só vim aqui perguntar se você sabia que o Kelvin e o técnico Kira me escolheram para ser o capitão do Filiam!_

_Gabriele – Eu não...! – minha voz morreu agora – Como é que é? – a expressão irritada se ameniza; ele tá falando sério – Você..._

_Hyuga – Eu vou embora amanhã._


	13. Que Vença o Melhor

**Cap. 13**

**Que Vença o Melhor**

_Hyuga – Eu vou embora amanhã._

_O que? Embora? Ele vai para Braja, e vai amanhã? Mas como assim?_

_Gabriele – Você vai... Por vontade própria? – ele não responde de imediato._

_Hyuga – É, é sim. – inacreditável – O técnico Kira disse que..._

_Gabriele – Eu não tô nem aí para o que ele disse! Você vai abandonar o time?_

_Hyuga – Não grita! – grito sim – Gabriele, por favor, entenda, eu estou apenas pensando na minha carreira! E Braja não é muito longe daqui!_

_Gabriele – Ah! – rosno, cruzando os braços e fazendo minha cara de pouquíssimos amigos – E o que está sugerindo? Que a gente vá te visitar? Quer que fiquemos felizes com sua decisão?_

_Hyuga – Sim, na verdade eu gostaria! – eu não tô acreditando – Eu tenho que melhorar o meu futebol, me aprimorar, e aqui nunca vou conseguir isso! Reconheço que o treinador Max é um ótimo técnico, mas o Kitazume quer convencer o Munemasa a me deixar de fora das finais!_

_Gabriele – Com motivo! Você passou mais tempo treinando sozinho do que com seu time nas últimas semanas! Se você vai abandoná-lo de vez agora, não merece nem ser capitão!_

_Hyuga – Você não tem o direito de falar comigo assim!_

_Gabriele – TENHO POR DOIS BONS MOTIVOS! Eu tenho experiência como capitã...!_

_Hyuga – Nem toda a experiência do mundo dá a você o direito de gritar comigo! – ele me interrompe – Você fala de mim Gabriele, mas não vê que está estragando o seu time! Por muito tempo, aquelas garotas tiveram que aturar esse seu comportamento estranho! Você uma hora tá feliz e na outra irritada, depois entra em depressão... Qual é o seu problema?_

_Gabriele – Eu tenho sentimentos, ao contrário de você! Mesmo se eu fosse a mais louca do mundo, ainda sim nunca abandonaria a minha equipe! – ele afinal se cala – O seu problema é o orgulho! Se o presidente Makoto mandar o Katagiri te colocar no banco, o que tem?_

_Hyuga – O que tem? Eu quero muito jogar nas finais!_

_Gabriele – Sim, eu também, mas o Max analisou o meu físico e disse que eu não tô pronta para jogar! – voltei a impressioná-lo – Tá surpreso? É! Você não deve saber disso porque estava __**ocupado**__ – cuspo as palavras, jogando os quadris para o outro lado -, mas provavelmente não seja escalada também. – suspiro – E nem por isso estou chorando! – volto a me irritar – Eu sei que se me esforçar, Max vai dizer ao Makoto como melhorei e Katagiri me escala para jogar no campeonato. Nós vencemos, a Talita faz aquelas malditas quermesses, como a líder do clube de festas anuais, a gente comemora na festa depois das finais e aí será outro longo e belo ano!..._

_Hyuga – Você faz parecer tão simples... – sorri de canto. Quem me acha convincente?_

_Gabriele – "A vida não é complicada, são as pessoas que a complicam.". – sorrio com uma carinha de pensadora – Vovó sempre me dizia isso!_

_Hyuga – Eu pensei que fosse uma frase do Dr. House. – pausa dramática._

_Gabriele – É, pode ser também... – balanço o corpo, mexendo nos dedos – Mas eu prefiro a Amanda Bynes. – coloco um dedo no queixo e faço outra cara de pensativa._

_Hyuga – Gabriele... – escuto-o suspirar e volto a encará-lo – Eu não posso fazer isso._

_Gabriele – É, tem toda razão! – sorrio e agarro o seu braço – Vamos! Eu vou dizer para os técnicos que Kira e Kelvin são uns idiotas e o Carlo é louco! – antes de começar a puxá-lo, faço uma careta – Oh, espere! Eles já sabem disso!... – dou de ombros e saio o puxando._

_Hyuga – Ei, ei, opa! Espera! – ele segura meu pulso e me puxa de volta – Não era isso!_

_Gabriele – Como assim? Você vai desistir de ir para a universidade Burguese, não é?_

_Hyuga – Não Gabriele. Eu estou decidido._

_Gabriele – Você ainda vai insistir nisso?_

_Hyuga – Vou, porque é o que eu quero fazer!_

_Gabriele – Não é possível! Você só sabe cometer estupidez? – passo as mãos no rosto._

_Hyuga – Por que se importa tanto? Se eu for para Burguese, você vai poder ficar sozinha com o Willem aqui em Pritt. Não é o que você quer? – eu perdi alguma coisa?_

_Gabriele – Não, agora eu é que pergunto!... Desde quando se incomoda por eu estar mais próxima do Willem? – ele vira o rosto – Olhe pra mim! – e nada – Pensando bem... Vocês dois vivem discutindo. Parece que toda vez que se vêem sai faíscas! Qual o problema com ele?_

_Hyuga – Nenhum. – curto e grosso – Eu tenho que ir. Preciso fazer as malas._

_Gabriele – Espera! – barro a sua passagem – Escute bem Kojiro: se você sair do time, não vai voltar nunca mais! Mesmo se te quiserem de volta, os seus amigos nunca vão te perdoar!_

_Hyuga – Fale só por você. Eu sei que eles vão entender quando eu contar..._

_Gabriele – Eu não teria tanta certeza. – volto a cruzar os braços e ele finalmente me olha – Eu estava conversando com eles e o restante das garotas faz pouco tempo. Eles me contaram a notícia da transferência e estão todos muito nervosos. Willem é bom... Mas eles só confiam sua carreira, o seu futuro, a você!... Mesmo com o programa de intercâmbio conseguindo uns mil e um capitães, os garotos já te escolheram... – e eu também, mas não vou dizer isso! Meus braços amolecem e caem – Vai desistir de tudo que conquistamos?_

_Hyuga – Eu não estou desistindo... Só tenho uma visão que agora você não tem... – ele só passa por mim de cabeça baixa e continua andando – Adeus._

_Adeus? Ele pretende mesmo partir sem previsão de volta? Tudo bem, última cartada...!_

_Gabriele – Eu devo dizer à sua mãe que você está indo então? – pergunto ainda de costas._

_Hyuga – O que? – ele deve ter se virado pra me olhar, mas eu não vou fazer o mesmo._

_Gabriele – A segunda coisa que me dava direito de te repreender é que eu prometi pra sua família que ia tomar conta de você. – suspiro – Seus irmãos pediram para te ajudar a conseguir a taça do próximo campeonato e a sua mãe queria que eu cuidasse para não se meter em algum problema... Mas pelo visto, você não vai me ouvir, mesmo assim, não é?... – agora sim eu viro. Ele está visivelmente surpreso, mas não parece que vai mudar de ideia – Acho que não... – dou um sorriso de canto e saio andando – Adeus Kojiro. – aceno – Mande lembranças para Natasha e esqueça que um dia me conheceu. Eu farei o mesmo. Até o campeonato, e que vença o melhor!_

_Eu já devia saber... Por que eu deveria ter alguma esperança? Também devia ter pensado que a discursão chamaria a atenção de mais da metade das pessoas na universidade, incluindo o Fuji e Hotter. Do vestiário os meninos estão olhando a confusão, poucos provando suas camisas do novo uniforme. Mas nós estamos melhores sem ele... Eu estou melhor sem ele... Willem quer sair comigo, eu ainda tenho minhas amigas e, brevemente, terei um pai novo e uma tia nova._

_Nada poderia estar mais perfeito! Eu vou continuar me dedicando sozinha, sem parceiro. Quando eu conquistar aquela taça, vou reviver Kojiro Hyuga apenas para esfrega-la na cara dele mais uma vez! E então ele irá se arrepender de um dia ter nos deixado..._

_Emília – Gabriele? – é a mamãe – Oh meu amor, por onde você andou?_

_Gabriele – Estava me procurando?_

_Emília – Roberto, Talita e seu tio querem conversar com todos os membros das equipes. Eu vim busca-los, mas não encontrei ninguém... – ela se detém e olha para trás de mim – Mas que bagunça toda é essa? O que está havendo?_

_Gabriele – O que vocês querem conversar com a gente tem alguma coisa a ver com Kojiro ir pra Braja? Porque, se tiver, nós já sabemos._

_Emília – Já sabem?... E desde quando o chama pelo primeiro nome?_

_Gabriele – Desde que ele se provou ser mais idiota do que eu pensava..._

_Emília – Ah Gabi...! – ela me abraça – Eu sei que está chateada, mas..._

_Gabriele – Por favor, mãe, não me peça para entender! Eu não admito que aquele idiota se vá e deixe o time! Não depois de tudo o que passamos! Eu sei que não foi muito tempo, mas..._

_Emília – Eu sei que é chato, mas não é para sempre! O Hyuga vai voltar após um ano._

_Gabriele – Exatamente! – afasto-me dela – Só depois de um ano mãe! O que nós devemos fazer até lá? Esperar? Willem pode ser um bom capitão, mas se eu conheço aqueles idiotas do Fuji, eles não vão conseguir se recuperar sem o..._

_Emília – É aí que você se engana. – ela tá sorrindo?_

_Gabriele – Por quê? O que você sabe que eu não sei?_

_Emília – Aqui não é o lugar mais indicado para conversar. Volte para o seu quarto, tome um banho e depois nós vamos nos reunir na sala de treinamento do Max, está bem?_

_Gabriele – Ok. – suspiro – Mas é melhor que seja uma excelente notícia! – escuto-a rir._

_Como o recomendado, eu volto para meu quarto e trato logo de tomar um relaxante banho. As espumas da banheira nunca fizeram tão bem ao meu corpo! E essas velas aromáticas... Elas foram presente da Jamile, mas recomendadas pelo Misaki. Ele sabe mesmo como levantar um astral! E os dois viram que eu estava tensa nos últimos dias... Antes eu tinha feito tempestade em copo d'água com o namoro de algumas das minhas amigas com os garotos._

_Isso era só porque estava preocupada. Nós passamos pouco tempo com eles e ainda sim vivemos muita coisa, mas ainda não tinha garantias se eles podiam ser bons namorados pra elas. Agora eu tenho. Mile é uma garota muito legal e o Misaki também. Se existe uma coisa que eu posso ter certeza é que ele nunca vai trai-la, mesmo se existirem garotas mais bonitas, e isso é a melhor notícia que ela poderia receber sendo tão ciumenta!_

_Mila é adorável! Ela e o Shingo formam o casal mais fofo que eu já vi! Estão sempre com um sorriso contagiante, não tem medo de se expressar, nem de beijar em público. Mesmo se ela carregasse a dor de todas as pessoas que ama nos ombros sozinha, o que costuma fazer, ele iria logo atrás para ajudar a sustentar o peso. Gigi e Pepe estão em ótima sintonia também. Quando menos se espera, ele está contando uma piada e ela rindo sem parar._

_Ela adora falar e ele está sempre disposto a escutar. É um bom rapaz... Nele e Leo... O que eu posso dizer deles? Os dois são bem tímidos na verdade. Embora ela tenha ficado animadinha durante o show da última quermesse e agarrado ele, os dois não costumam fazer mais do que se dar as mãos em algum passeio. Atividades: isso sim é algo que inventam juntos! Praticando no futebol, os dois dão o seu melhor. E eu achando que a Nele ia ser a última a arriscar um namoro._

_Brigite e Juan? Ah, a Bi tem muita simplicidade pra resolver as coisas. Ela resolveu que gosta do Juan, então foi lá e pronto: eles estão namorando! Ele também não tem o menor medo de mostrar quem é e aceita o carinho dela com todo o amor que parece poder dar de boa vontade. Já vi vários rapazes sendo alvo do olhar maligno dele quando secavam a Bi. Pausa para rir que isso é cômico... Do jeito que ele é persistente, provavelmente perseguiria o azarado até a China!_

_Quem mais falta namorando? Ah é, Inara e Alan! A Nara parece satisfeita com o Alan. Na real, quem olha de fora deve pensar que ela é a irmã mais nova dele. Se antes ela já agia feito uma criança sem querer, agora até falar com vozinha de bebê perto dele a criatura fala! Mas o cara parece não se importar, ou até gosta... Ele se importa com as outras pessoas e já adora ficar perto dela, assim como a própria, então Nara não vai pisar em jaca por ser tão fiel ao Alan._

_Eles podiam fazer vários serviços comunitários nas quermesses... Ah, mas espera! Eles já fizeram... Bom, uma vez a cada quatro anos que as garotas trabalham nas barracas. Até lá, sabe Deus o que eles vão fazer juntos... Ih, é mesmo! Faltou a chata da Natália e o Gino. As meninas o classificaram como gentil. Sim, o Gino é gentil. Quem esperaria que a preguiçosa Tatá ficasse com o consagrado Deus da defesa do futebol! Como dá pra analisar o relacionamento deles?_

_Não sei nem como ele a suporta! Ah, tudo bem, cartas na mesa... Ela é uma garota legal, quando não está de T.P.M., o que seria vinte e quatro horas por dia! Se bem que ela anda mais alerta desde que começou a sair com o Gino. O cara deve ter convencido a Tatá a ser mais ativa. Só de pensar como seria se esses dois se casassem e fossem pra lua-de-mel... Na cama: ativos de noite e preguiçosos de manhã?... NÃO! MUITA PAUSA DRAMÁTICA AGORA!_

_Não sei mais se rio, se choro ou vomito! Tira essa imagem da minha cabeça, meu Deus! E não tem quem me faça contar que eu pensei isso pra ela! Mas ninguém sabe né? Ei!... Seria a ideia do século frescar com a cara dela fazendo essa piada! Eu devia contar pro Pepe? Opa, meu celular! E agora? Onde eu enfiei? Ah, eu devia ter arrumado este quarto ontem! A preguiça da Natália tá passando pra mim? Ora... Agora eu sei a magia do Gino: transferência de preguiça!_

_Gabriele – Alô? – nenhuma resposta – Alô? – esse telefone tá mudo? E tem um chiado – Oi? Alô? – a essa altura vou cantar._

_- "Oi Gabriele..." – credo! Que voz de Darth Vader é essa?_

_Gabriele – Você é meu pai, oh senhor supremo das trevas? – a criatura tá rindo._

_- "Continua engraçada como sempre Gabi." – Gabi? Ei, eu conheço essa voz!..._

_Gabriele – Ju... Justin? – sem resposta – Justin? É você?_

_Justin – "Sim, sou eu. Como você está?"._

_Gabriele – Por que está ligando pra mim? E como sabe o meu número?_

_Justin – "Eu nunca o apaguei da lista telefônica... Mas você já deve ter feito isso..."._

_Gabriele – Claro Justin! Nós terminamos. – ele não responde – O que você quer?_

_Justin – "Por favor, não seja rude comigo. Eu só quero conversar."._

_Gabriele – Sobre? – minha impaciência é clara. A Natália anda me passando muitas das suas viroses ultimamente..._

_Justin – "Sobre nós. Eu sei que você está agora na universidade Pritt, treinando com seu time, mas não vi o seu nome na pré-escalação do Katagiri que deu nos jornais, então eu queria saber como está se saindo. Está tudo bem?"._

_Gabriele – Eu... – suspiro. Isso eu não preciso esconder – Ainda não estou pronta para ir ao campeonato, só isso. O treinador Max tá fazendo um programa de treinamento pra gente e eu ando com os músculos meio fracos, então..._

_Justin – "Sei... Olhe, eu quero que saiba que eu não pretendo contar isso pro Fórtica. Cê já deve saber que eu virei o capitão do time deles, né?"._

_Gabriele – É sim, eu sei. Mas não me importo se você contar. Eu vou estar melhor para o campeonato; é uma questão de tempo._

_Justin – "Eu sei que você consegue. Você é talentosa e muito dedicada."._

_Oh meu Deus! O que eu estou fazendo? Não, pior, o que ELE está fazendo? Isso era pra ser uma tentativa de sedução? Mas a voz dele parece sincera e, ao mesmo tempo, soa como se o coitado tivesse acabado de correr a maratona e passasse três dias acordado, tudo junto!_

_Gabriele – Justin, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele confirma – Você ainda me ama?_

_Justin – "Que pergunta Gabi... É claro que sim!" – e o que eu devia fazer? Ficar feliz – "Mas eu te liguei pra avisar uma coisa." – avisar? O que – "Você está sendo enganada!"._


	14. Partida Encerrada

**ç ç Ah, último capítulo! Espero que gostem dele e eu quero muitos reviews, heim? Fiquei até duas e meia da manhã escrevendo este capítulo! Jogunho: ^^ Vejam se conseguem encontrar a minha descarada propaganda de produto!**

* * *

**Cap. 14**

**Partida Encerrada**

_Gabriele – Como é que é? Enganada? Do que está falando?_

_Justin – "Você sabe por que o Kojiro Hyuga vai para Braja?"._

_Gabriele – Porque aquele maldito escolheu treinar como capitão dos Filiam para entrar na escalação do campeonato mundial?_

_Justin – "Ele pode até ter ido por conta própria, mas o técnico Kelvin e o Kira não foram os únicos a querer que ele fosse para a universidade Burguese."._

_Gabriele – Como assim? Está falando da Natasha?_

_Justin – "Ela é o de menos! Alguém próximo de você quer que ele se mande pra longe!"._

_Gabriele – Quem? Pelo amor de Deus Justin, pare com esse suspense e conte de uma vez!_

_Justin – "Estou falando do Willem Arminius."._

_Gabriele – Willem? Por que diabos logo ele iria... – mas espera! Eles têm uma rivalidade!_

_Justin – "Escute! Eu não sei por que, mas na reunião dos presidentes e dos técnicos, onde também compareceram a Talita Petrovity e o Mark Monterrey, ele estava lá comigo e a Natasha e votou pra que o Hyuga fosse para Braja treinar o Filiam no meu lugar. Ele vai ganhar algo no meio disso, do contrário não teria nenhum motivo para ir até nossa terra natal apenas para dar sua opinião!" – ai meu Deus! Willem concorda com tudo isso?_

_Gabriele – Não dá pra acreditar? Se fosse assim, o que ele ia ganhar?_

_Justin – "Eu não sei, mas eu nem sequer tive direito a escolher. Como o próprio Kojiro foi a favor da transferência, todos deixaram por isso mesmo."._

_Gabriele – Mas por que está me contando tudo isso?_

_Justin – "Eu já disse que me importo com você Gabriele, mesmo que não acredite! Se você não ficar comigo, pelo menos eu quero que seja feliz com quem escolher, então achei que seria a coisa certa a fazer te contar sobre tudo, pra que tentasse fazer algo."._

_Gabriele – Acredite, eu já tentei convencê-lo a ficar, mas aquele tigre teimoso pensa nele e em ninguém mais! – escuto-o murmurar um idiota do outro lado – Mas... Mesmo se não fosse para o bem do time, pedir para que ele ficasse por mim, seria algo fora de questão. Kojiro Hyuga é a última pessoa com quem eu gostaria de ficar agora._

_Justin – "Por quê? O que ele fez pra você? Ele te machucou?"._

_Gabriele – Não seja idiota! Como se eu não soubesse me cuidar sozinha...! Ele é um idiota como você, só isso. E eu me lembro de ter dito isso no baile das debutantes._

_Justin – "Está bem. Eu também não vou defendê-lo, então vou parar a conversa por aqui. Mas Gabriele, fique de olho nesse Willem! Eu não confiaria nele se fosse você."._

_Gabriele – Está bem, eu tomarei cuidado. – ele solta um resmungo – Ah, Justin! – Justin resmunga de novo – Valeu. – ele diz "de nada" e desliga bem quando a porta começa a bater – Tá aberta! – ai meu Deus, mas eu ainda tô só de toalha!_

_Camila – Gabi? – escuto-a cantarolar enquanto a porta abre – Cadê você?_

_Gabriele – Banheiro! – grito. Sorte que os dormitórios são todos com suítes – Que foi?_

_Molly – A treinadora queria que a gente viesse te buscar. Está pronta?_

_Gabriele – Quase. Eu saí do banho agora._

_Natália – Meu Deus! Mas que zona é esta? Parece que morreu alguma coisa aqui!_

_Gabriele – Não exagera! E você também não pode dizer nada, Tatá preguiça grande!_

_Natália – Há quantos séculos você não me chama de Tatá?_

_Inara – Ei Gabi, por que no seu celular tem uma chamada do Justin?_

_Oh merda! Eu esqueci o celular na sala! E pra completar ainda me esqueci de apagar essa chamada do Justin! Eu menti pra ele... Não apaguei o seu número do celular. Primeiro por que eu quase nunca pego no celular, e mesmo sendo a primeira coisa que eu devia fazer, não tive a coragem necessária. É engraçado pensar que logo eu, a mais cara-de-pau da equipe, a capitã que teve coragem de terminar com um cara na frente de um estádio e do mundo, não consigo isso!_

_Lupita – Ei, Gabriele, morreu aí dentro? – não posso fazer nada; tenho que sair!_

_Elaine – Se você não sair, a gente vai invadir! Ih, rimou!_

_Gabriele – Tá bom, eu saio! – abro a porta. Esses olhares estão entre "suspeita criminosa" e "pena criminal" – Devolve meu celular, por favor, Inara._

_Deise – Antes A pergunta: o que o Justin queria com você?_

_Flora – Você ligou pra ele ou foi o contrário?_

_Brigite – Por que você não nos contou?_

_Gisela – Devíamos nos preocupar com essa ligação?_

_Gabriele – Eu pensei que fosse ser só uma pergunta!_

_Jamile – Tudo bem gente, já chega, deixem a Gabi responder pelo menos uma pergunta!_

_Gabriele – Obrigada. – suspiro e sento no espaço que me elas me deixaram na cama – Eu ia dizer a vocês que ele me ligou, mas não precisam se preocupar muito com a ligação, mesmo o assunto sendo importante._

_Deise – E qual o assunto tão importante?_

_Lupita – Deixe que ela fale Deise! – dou um pequeno riso e volto a ficar séria._

_Gabriele – O Justin me disse que o Willem pode estar passando a perna na gente._

_Inara – Como assim? O que ele fez de tão grave?_

_Gabriele – O Justin contou que ele votou na reunião dos presidentes e dos técnicos para que o __**capitão do Fuji**__ – e notem o desprezo na minha voz – fosse para Braja. É provável que o Willem seja beneficiado com a partida do... – não vou mais dizer o nome dele, já decidi – Kojiro._

_- QUE? – credo! Depois eu sou escandalosa!_

_Gisela – Inacreditável! Eu achei que nenhum dos capitães tivesse participado da reunião!_

_Gabriele – Segundo o Justin, ele, Willem e Natasha estavam lá. Todos concordaram com a transferência. O Justin nem teve oportunidade de votar._

_Elaine – E você acreditou nele Gabi?_

_Gabriele – Eu ainda não sei se deveria acreditar... – suspiro – A Natasha me contou que ele só aceitou terminar aquele namoro falso dos dois porque ainda gosta de mim. E ele disse no telefone isso! Não sei mais o que pensar!_

_Anastásia – Mas como assim? Quando a Natasha te disse isso?_

_Gabriele – No banheiro da sede do C. F. A. E. Foi quando nos reunimos para aquela aula de boas maneiras. – torço o nariz._

_Molly – Por que você não nos contou nada?_

_Gabriele – Eu contei pra Sanae. Pensei que ela fosse dizer para vocês._

_Brigite – Por que as pessoas não podem simplesmente resolver as coisas sem enrolação?_

_Jamile – Porque nem todas são tão práticas quanto você Bi. – nós rimos._

_Camila – Então Justin disse que te contou sobre o Willem votar a favor de o Hyuga ir pra Braja por gostar de você, Gabi?_

_Gabriele – Isso. Segundo ele, o Willem pretende ganhar alguma coisa com isso._

_Anastásia – E o que alguém como o Willem ganharia pedindo para o Hyuga ser o capitão do Filiam? Eles brigam muito, mas..._

_Gabriele – Foi o que eu pensei! Essa briga estranha deles parece ter um significado mais profundo, algo além de uma simples rivalidade entre dois times, e eu pretendo descobrir qual é!_

_Hannele – Não é melhor irmos com calma? Ainda nem sabemos se o Justin falou sério!_

_Selena – Um homem apaixonado age e fala sem pensar, ou pensa até demais!_

_Lupita – E o que essa sua filosofia complexa deveria querer dizer?_

_Selena – O Justin não iria penar tanto para chamar a atenção da Gabi se não tivesse uma real preocupação com ela, e ele parece mais é ter se infiltrado na reunião de propósito._

_Camila – Você quer dizer... Só pra conseguir informações? – Sele concorda com a cabeça._

_Jamile – E você jura que ele ia contar assim, de tão boa vontade? Não podemos esquecer tudo que o Justin já fez de ruim!_

_Gabriele – É, mas ele também fez coisas boas. – a maioria delas me olha com cara de "ela ficou louca" – Verdade! Eu devo reconhecer, não é?_

_Hannele – Eu sou a favor de analisar a situação cuidadosamente._

_Natália – Ninguém tem tempo pra isso! Vamos logo tirar a dúvida direto da fonte e falar com o Willem! A Anastásia arranca a informação dele!_

_Anastásia – Eu lamento informar, mas eu não faço milagres! Para conseguir a resposta e da forma mais verdadeira possível, a pessoa mais indicada pra falar com Willem seria a Gabi._

_Gabriele – Eu? Por que ele ia contar pra mim?_

_Brigite – Ele é seu consagrado parceiro desde que foi nomeado como novo capitão do Fuji. Eu sou a favor da decisão._

_Deise – E se ele não for sincero? Willem pode mentir!_

_Elaine – Pior que é verdade. Mas acho que ele não mentiria para a Gabi._

_Gabriele – Eu não tenho muita confiança... Porém... Eu descobri que ele era aquele garoto que quebrou a Gabriele quando era criança._

_Hannele – Mentira! – eu confirmo com a cabeça – E por que ele fez aquilo?_

_Gabriele – Ele disse que era porque queria chamar a minha atenção, por gostar de mim. E eu também não contei pra ninguém, mas... – suspiro – Ele me chamou pra sair... E eu aceitei._

_CARACA! Pense num bando de mulheres pra ter um grito conjunto tão histérico! Fiquei surda! Depois disso, a universidade inteira deve ter se reunido do lado de fora pra saber se tem alguém morrendo ou, no mínimo, quantas baratas entraram no meu quarto! Tiro minhas mãos das orelhas e puxo o ar devagar, observando cuidadosamente os olhares ansiosos e contentes, ou surpresos e curiosos, ou os quatro. No quesito homem, acho que todas as mulheres são iguais..._

_Flora – Gente, vamos manter a calma, por favor!_

_Selena – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Gabi está envolvida em um triângulo amoroso!_

_Gabriele – Antes que diga mais alguma coisa, não tem nada de romântico nisso, e... É na verdade um quadrilátero amoroso. – pauso – Eu só aceitei sair com o Willem na hora porque ia causar ciúmes no Kojiro, ou assim pensei, por causa dessa rivalidade estranha deles._

_Elas me encaram chocadas. Sim, a idiota aqui está dividida entre os três capitães! Elaine está nervosa, tanto que começou a caminhar pelo quarto em círculos._

_Elaine – Gabi, como pôde? Que tipo de garota sai com um cara tentando provocar outro? – recomeça a andar de um lado para o outro._

_Gisela – Uma do tipo bem desesperada, pelo visto. – cruza os braços – Agora encrencou!_

_Hannele – Mas você tinha dito que desistiu do Hyuga! – olha pra mim – Várias vezes!_

_Molly – Justamente Nele, VÁRIAS vezes. DIZER e FAZER são duas coisas visivelmente diferentes. E o pior é saber como a culpa é nossa... – ela balança a cabeça._

_Gabriele – O que? Nem pensem nisso! Vocês não têm culpa._

_Jamile – Mas te incentivamos a ficar com o Hyuga!..._

_Gabriele – Foi mais um conselho... – procuro suavizar a situação sorrindo – Calma gente, eu tô bem! – pausa dramática._

_Anastásia – Nós temos definições diferentes disso então! – ri – Diz: de qual deles você já realmente gosta? Ou, pelo menos, acha que gosta...?_

_Gabriele – Nem sei mais... – suspiro – Eu realmente gostava do Justin, mas não dá pra esquecer as vaciladas dele! Aí tem o Willem. Ele é gentil, só que claramente adora irritar não só o Kojiro, mas todo mundo de quem não vai com a cara! Fora que agora ele pode estar tentando esconder algum plano... E o... – engasgo. Todas se entreolham e voltam a me encarar._

_- Sim? – elas me incentivam. Levanto a cabeça._

_Gabriele – Ele é um idiota! É! O Kojiro é um grosso, parece mais um ogro! Aquele bruto desequilibrado só pensa em futebol e não tem o menor bom senso pra escolher mulher! Eu tenho certeza como a Natasha só quer ficar junto dele por causa daquele pai manipulador e insensível, que quer leva-lo para estragar o nosso time masculino! E ele ainda aceita! Tremendo idiota! E se nunca mais voltar, a gente fica como? Eu não dou nem uma semana pra eles acabarem se co..._

_Lupita – GABRIELE! – vichi, que grito! Ei, desde quando as garotas recuaram lá para a porta do quarto – Fique calma! Independente de como se sinta, me parece que você voltou, com força total, a ficar confiante com o seu ego feminino._

_Selena – É... – ela volta a chegar perto, junto com as outras – Nós agora, morando aqui, temos toda a independência que precisamos para escolher como movimentar as nossas vidas. Se você mantiver a calma, vai poder resolver esta situação sem a pressão do campeonato, de uma revanche marcada na última hora ou qualquer outra coisa._

_Brigite – Isso me lembra daquela tragédia no Natal. No fim das contas, o Carlo, Kira, Natasha e os pais junto aos companheiros ficaram em um clima tão tenso que nem jantaram lá._

_Inara – Ótima notícia! O meu estômago ia colocar tudo pra fora! – nós rimos – Mas e a conversa sobre o Willem conseguir algo com a transferência do Hyuga? Eu sou a favor da Gabi!_

_Gisela – Então tá decidido! Quando ele te contar alguma coisa Gabi, você nos avisa._

_Gabriele – Mas o que eu devia dizer? Por favor, me ajudem! – tô desesperada!_

_Molly – Só seja você mesma. Se ele mentir, o seu sexto sentido vai ajudar para que note._

_Gabriele – Muito confortador isso, obrigada. – suspiro e taco um travesseiro no rosto, me deixando cair na cama de costas._

_Yayoi – Ei gente! – bate na porta e abre em seguida – O que houve?_

_Yoshiko – É! Por que tanta demora? A técnica tá chamando!_

_Gabriele – Tá, nós já vamos! – todas começam a sair, mas Inara fica para trás e puxa meu braço quando passo perto._

_Inara – Willem deve estar esperando com os outros. Nós fazemos uma barreira na sua frente e você aproveita pra falar com ele, ok? – confirmo com a cabeça e ela sai andando._

_Yayoi – O que estavam fazendo pra demorarem tanto?_

_Gabriele – Eu tava tomando banho. – sorrio sem jeito, andando ao lado dela._

_Yoshiko – Foi um banho na banheira, por acaso? – ela aparece do outro lado._

_Gabriele – Adivinhou! – as outras garotas vão acabar contando pra elas, então é melhor não começar um assunto que, com certeza, não vai acabar antes de chegarmos na..._

_Yoshiko – Ah, nós nos esquecemos de avisar! A reunião vai ser no terraço._

_Gabriele – O terraço da universidade? Mas e a sala de treinamento do Max?_

_Yayoi – Alguns alunos estão conversando com ele sobre o seu rendimento físico._

_Acho que ele não dá exercícios apenas para jogadores esportivos, afinal... Finalmente nós chegamos. Sanae já estava esperando com os outros e, de fato, Willem está com o Fuji e nossos treinadores. O Kojiro ainda está aqui também._

_Mark – Puxa Gabriele, onde você se meteu? Foi tomar um banho lunar, por acaso?_

_Gabriele – É tio, e estava muito refrescante! – todos riem._

_Roberto – Bom, estando todos juntos agora, posso começar... Como vocês sabem, o Carlo adotou o sistema da senhora Kaori de misturar os times esportivos. É certo que eles têm direito de escolher quem lidera a sua equipe. Assim foi conosco... E Hyuga aceitou ir para Braja. – ele dá um passo pra frente e fica ao lado do Roberto – Enquanto ele passar um ano na universidade Burguese, Fuji receberia a liderança do novo capitão do time, Willem... – ele dá um passo para frente também e fica do outro lado do Roberto._

_Gabriele – Oi, pára tudo! – todos me encaram – Você disse RECEBERIA, no passado? – a galera volta a olhar para os pais e os tios._

_Mark – Isso mesmo Gabriele. Willem não é mais um capitão. Ele foi eleito como o técnico da universidade Pritt, e vai trabalhar junto com o amigo de Max quando ele se mudar pra Silja. E, inclusive, ele adiantou o prazo para partir amanhã bem cedo._

_Não creio! Isso é uma notícia bombástica! Meu queixo deve estar batendo no chão, assim como o de todos! Espera!... Claro! Só pode ser isso! Eu não acredito! Justin estava mesmo certo! Nem foi preciso falar com Willem pra saber se ele ia mesmo ganhar algo com tudo isso. É obvio agora... Se Kojiro for transferido, Fuji ficará sem capitão, ou, pelo menos o segundo melhor dos garotos será o capitão. De qualquer forma, a força diminui! E o Willem será nosso treinador..._

_Com este poder, ele vai poder nos treinar como quiser por um ano! Se Willem desejar, vai ter a chance de nos deixar fora de forma em doze meses, enquanto Filiam e Fórtica recebem um duro treinamento com o Kojiro e Justin como seus capitães! E Max vai voltar para Silja cedo, o que quer dizer mais tempo de treino! Natasha e aquelas Fevers também vão sair ganhando com isso! Como eu sou estúpida! Devia ter enxergado que Willem não prestava! Mas..._

_Ele tem tanta confiança assim no Justin pra treinar o seu time? Ou ele espera que o Max o supervisione para fazer o treinamento do Fórtica corretamente? Isso ainda não encaixa..._

_Roberto – Para o novo capitão do Fuji, a escolha foi unânime e o escolhido foi Oliver._

_Oliver? Uou! Ei, Oliver é ótimo! Na real, eu achei que ele jogou melhor que o Hyuga no campeonato. Oh! Ele tá tão contente chega ficou coradinho!_

_Oliver – Nossa gente, eu nem sei o que dizer! É uma honra!_

_Hyuga – Você merece Oliver. Além de mim, você é o único em quem eu posso confiar esta faixa de capitão do time. – ele entrega a faixa para o Oliver, e parece querer esfregar o que disse na cara do Willem. As faíscas já estão saindo de novo._

_Misaki – O Hyuga tem razão Oliver. Você merece._

_Karl – Sim, é verdade. Você tem um talento impressionante, merece todo o direito de nos liderar. – nisso todos nós concordamos. Agora fiquei até mais aliviada._

_Oliver – Puxa, pessoal, eu nem sei o que dizer! – ah, que fofo, ele vai chorar – Eu prometo que vou dar o máximo de mim para ser um capitão do qual todos vocês se orgulhem!_

_Nós rimos e batemos palmas. Ele de fato merece. Pensando bem... Se Willem planejasse a nossa derrota, não teria motivo para permitir que uma coisa dessas acontecesse. Não é?_

_Mark – Então ficamos combinados assim. Willem supervisionará vocês o ano inteiro na nossa ausência. – alô? O que eu perdi?_

_Gabriele – Como é, oh tio sem noção? – todos se entreolham. Apenas Willem tá calmo._

_Talita – Era a outra parte da surpresa... Roberto, Emília, Mark e eu vamos para o Brasil._

_Hikaru – Como é, Brasil? Mas por quê?_

_Emília – Em primeiro lugar porque o Mark e Talita tem um evento importante para fazer lá e o Brasil foi o lugar que nós quatro escolhemos... – opa; ela já ficou corada – Para celebrar o nosso duplo casamento._

_Talita – E você acabou de contar a terceira parte da surpresa Emi!_

_Jun – Eu acho que essa surpresa já foi dividida em partes demais! – nós rimos._

_Gabriele – De fato! – todos me encaram – Não vão dizer agora que estão grávidas, não é?_

_- Gabriele! – a mamãe e a titia têm pulmões fortes, sincronia e coram facilmente; são as melhores amigas, com certeza. Todo mundo tá gargalhando agora._

_Mark – De fato... – titio se recompõe – A data do casamento está marcada para o final do Carnaval, uma festa típica do Brasil, e Talita foi chamada pra armar o evento. E vocês também estão olhando para o mais novo produtor do principal carro alegórico da festa!_

_Pierre – Carro alegórico? O que exatamente é isso?_

_Pepe – Você é originalmente francês Pierre, então não deve estar por dentro do Carnaval._

_Leo – O Carnaval é a festa mais importante do ano no Brasil. O país pára nessa época!  
_

_Carlos – É verdade! As pessoas se reúnem para dançar, cantar músicas típicas e no meio disso tudo são montados carros alegóricos para representar as maravilhas do Brasil._

_Rivaul – Eles são carros enormes enfeitados com algum tema. Algumas pessoas montam escolas de samba, a dança mais típica da Bahia, de Salvador e do Rio de Janeiro, e dançam por uma avenida acompanhando os carros alegóricos que representam durante horas._

_Yoshiko – Então devemos supor que os quatro especialistas são brasileiros?_

_Pepe – O Carlos é o mais brasileiro de todos nós quando o assunto é Carnaval!_

_Leo – Ei! Eu também nasci no Rio de Janeiro, se é que não lembram!_

_Rivaul – Mas o Carlos foi encontrado na sombra do Cristo Redentor._

_Talita – O Cristo Redentor? Minha nossa! Isso é verdade mesmo Carlos?_

_Carlos – É sim. – ele não parece muito contente falando disso._

_Juan – E ainda por cima ele estava bem no meio de um campo de futebol!_

_Gino – Uou! Como é que eu nunca ouvi essa história?_

_Alan – Nós nunca te contamos. – eles riem._

_Yayoi – Nossa! Eu daria tudo para ver isso!_

_Ken – O Carlos criança ou o Cristo? – ah, Ken malvado! Yayoi ficou corada!_

_Jun – Acho que ela estava falando do Cristo, Ken! – ele tá claramente defendendo ela._

_Benji – Mas se for o Carlos quando criança também não tem problema! A gente guardou umas fotos dele, não é Leo?_

_Leo – Ah sim, estão todas muito bem guardadas!_

_Carlos – O que? E quem disse que vocês podiam mostrar fotos minhas para os outros? – ah! Aposto que a Sele daria tudo pra por as mãos nessas fotos!_

_Lui – O nosso contrato inexistente de amizade inclui a exposição de fotos vergonhosas em posse para apreciação pública. – o menino fala bonito, gente!_

_Pierre – E as letrinhas miúdas dizem que amigos que gostam de torturar os outros com a exibição de coisas como essa podem ser punidos severamente, Lui! – todos começam a rir e Lui reclama um pouco, mas depois ri também._

_Roberto – Bom, então nós terminamos por aqui. Willem, você gostaria de dizer algo?_

_Willem – Sim Roberto, obrigado. – é agora – Eu quero que todos saibam que, como o seu técnico, eu tentarei fazer o melhor possível na ausência do Roberto e da Emília. Peço que todos confiem em mim; eu não os decepcionarei! – os rapazes batem palmas enquanto as meninas e eu nos olhamos, mas logo batemos palmas também._

_Então pode ser que Willem não tenha feito nenhum plano maléfico. Embora ainda não dê para saber a razão pela qual ele e Kojiro tanto se detestam, ele parece querer o bem dos nossos times, e pra mim isso basta. Acho que o único benefício que Willem ganhou foi que poderá ficar longe do rival, seja do que for... E assim foi... O treinador Max foi embora antes de amanhecer. Kojiro Hyuga partiu assim que o sol começou a nascer, carregando apenas uma mala._

_Eu já estava acordada quando vi Ken voltando da maratona de treino que Max passou a todos antes de ir: correr antes de o sol nascer. Ele carregava seu saco de areia que usa para bater e fortalecer as mãos, quando o Kojiro passou, o cumprimentou com um meio sorriso e se foi. Eu assisti tudo da janela do meu quarto, que dá de frente para a entrada da universidade. Agora só resta acreditar em Oliver para que seja um capitão melhor, mas ele será!_

_No momento, estou mais a fim de tomar meu iogurte antes de voltar para a esteira._

_Misaki – Oi Gabi! – eu aceno com uma mão, enfiando a colher na boca._

_Hikaru – Bom dia Gabriele. – balanço a cabeça como quem diz "E aí?"._

_Shingo – Bom dia Gabi! – aceno com a outra mão._

_Benji – Oi Gabriele! – já estou acenando com o pé._

_Gabriele – Meu Deus, como vocês gostam de chamar meu nome!_

_Gino – E você adora chamar o nome do Senhor! – os que entraram no refeitório riem._

_Karl – O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã?_

_Gabriele – Bebendo iogurte? Não é o que parece?_

_Juan – É que nós imaginamos como agora o treinador Max foi embora, você ia aproveitar pra dormir até mais tarde!_

_Gabriele – Pois se enganou moço! Eu preciso perder umas calorias, então vou voltar para minha esteira agora. – desço do balcão quando eles se aproximam._

_Alan – Que iogurte é esse que estava tomando?_

_Gabriele – Activia. Sele me disse que era bom pra regular o intestino e eu resolvi provar. Ele funciona mesmo, eu recomendo! – jogo um potinho no ar e ele pega._

_Shingo – O cara da cantina não reclama por você sentar no balcão?_

_Gabriele – Ele é um enjoado! Mas a esposa dele é bem legal. – chego perto dele e sussurro em seu ouvido – A tia não só me deixa sentar, como também desconta algumas moedas se você não tem trocado! – ele ri baixinho junto comigo, então eu saio andando em direção à saída._

_Ken – Ah, oi! Bom dia Gabriele! – ele aparece com aquele saco em uma das mãos._

_Gabriele – Bom dia. – viro-me para os outros meninos – Olhe aí, não disse? Todo mundo adora falar meu nome! De agora em diante, eu sou a santa Gabriele! – eles riem, mas Ken não entende direito. Também, ninguém mandou chegar atrasado!_

_Lui – E então Ken, ele já foi? – ele? Seria..._

_Ken – Já. Acabou de sair pelo portão. – ah é, ELE!_

_Pierre – De quem estão falando? – Pierre e Rivaul acabam de chegar._

_Lui – Nosso ex-capitão Pierre. Acaba de sair pela porta!_

_Gabriele – E que não volte nunca mais! – todos me encaram._

_Rivaul – Está com tanta amargura dele assim, Gabi?_

_Gabriele – Alguém que abandona o próprio time não merece consideração!_

_Shingo – Ele não nos abandonou Gabi! O Hyu..._

_Gabriele – Nem mencione mais o nome dele! – o interrompo – Eu disse isso a ele antes de partir e vocês ouviram: seu ex-capitão está morto pra mim!_

_Benji – Pode me criticar o quanto quiser, mas eu acho que você está exagerando!_

_Karl – É Gabriele! Ele tem direito de ir atrás dos seus sonhos._

_Gabriele – Se o sonho dele é rastejar de volta para um treinador preguiçoso e grosso, que fique a vontade! Enquanto ele estiver com os pés em Braja, não será mais do que um brinquedo do gorila e uma cobaia daqueles aproveitadores machistas._

_Gino – Você está o subestimando. – comenta antes de beber seu suco._

_Gabriele – Pode até ser, mas Deus os ajude para que o Oliver consiga a sua escalação, por que se continuarem esperando pela volta de seu ex-capitão, nós vamos deixar vocês pra trás!_

_E passam-se os dias. Desisto! Justin não estava errado, mas acho que fui eu quem pensou muita besteira! Nós já estamos entrando no mês de fevereiro e meus pais e tios estão prestes a viajar para o Brasil. Willem está se mostrando um técnico bom, mas até agora o outro treinador não deu as caras. Ele deve chegar bem na entrada do próximo mês... Neste instante, eu estou curtindo um ventinho debaixo da minha árvore favorita, cheia de macieiras._

_É meu merecido descanso depois de três voltas ao redor do estádio Lune antes do nascer do sol! Nada de apito, nem de correria, ou daquele shake venenoso da Gisela! Apenas a paz e..._

_Jun – Gabriele! – era bom demais pra ser verdade – Ei, Gabriele!_

_Gabriele – Oi? – levanto a cabeça com preguiça, ainda encostada na árvore._

_Misaki – Nós temos uma notícia terrível pra te contar!_

_Gabriele – Que viria a ser? – nem sei se quero saber..._

_Hikaru – É sobre aquele que não deve ser mencionado!_

_Gabriele – Lorde Voldemort?... Ih, eu falei o nome dele!_

_Oliver – Gabriele, isso é sério! – é parece; eles estão nervosos – O Hyuga resolveu ficar de vez em Braja como capitão do time Filiam! - perdão... Como é?_

_Gabriele – O que foi que você disse? – das duas uma: ou eu estou com um sorriso terrível no rosto, ou os quatro viram a encarnação do diabo estampada na minha cara. Mas pode ser os dois também, já que eu me sinto possessa!_

_Alan – Ei, pessoal! – os dois times se aproximam acompanhados dos meus pais e dos tios – Vocês acharam a Gabriele! – eles me encaram enquanto eu levanto – E pelo visto, também já contaram tudo a ela..._

_Pepe – Essa não deveria ser uma boa hora pra começarmos a correr?_

_Juan – Não seja frouxo! – mas ele tem razão! Eu vou começar a soltar fogo pela boca!_

_Flora – Nunca viram a Gabriele irritada... – escuto-a cochichar._

_Gabriele – Eu ouvi errado, ou o Oliver disse que..._

_Mark – Sim Gabi... O Hyuga é, oficialmente, o capitão permanente do Filiam._

_Gabriele – Ah, meu...! – interrompo-me para puxar ar – E como fica o Justin?_

_Talita – Katagiri garantiu que Justin está comprometido com o Fórtica._

_Emília – Ao que tudo indica, os dois trocaram permanentemente de times._

_Roberto – Esta manhã, o Carlo anunciou em uma reportagem ao vivo que Hyuga aceitou treinar o Filiam permanentemente. Ele está vindo para Jyrdan pegar suas coisas e vai se mudar com a família para Braja ainda hoje._

_Gabriele – Ele fez... – eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco – Aquele..._

_Misaki – Calma Gabi! Na verdade, esse era o objetivo deles desde o..._

_Gabriele – Não pode! Ele... AQUELE...! – já comecei a gritar, agora ninguém me segura._

_Lui – Este poderia ser mesmo um bom momento pra gente começar a correr?_

_Pierre – Deixem de besteira! – ele olha pra mim – Gabriele..._

_Gabriele – AH! AQUELE FELINO TRAIDOR E DESEQUILIBRADO! – e que se dane se eu estou chamando a atenção da universidade inteira!_

_Leo – Ok, eu já estou saindo antes da situação piorar! – o tio Mark o segura pela camisa._

_Alan – Eu tô achando que o caldo vai engrossar para o lado do Hyuga..._

_Misaki – Alô?... Hyuga? – olhamos na direção dele. Quando o imbecil ligou pro Misaki – De boa cara, agora não é exatamente uma boa hora... – começo a andar a passos muito pesados e rápidos até ele, tomando o celular._

_Gabriele – CADÊ VOCÊ, DESGRAÇADO? – sem resposta._

_Juan – Gabriele, ele tá ocupado agora e... – agarro-o pelo colarinho da camisa._

_Gabriele – Então responde você: CADÊ ESSE IDIOTA? – falo devagar e com ênfase, já sacudindo o celular e ele._

_Rivaul – O avião onde o Hyuga estava acabou de aterrissar no aeroporto._

_- Rivaul! – os rapazes o repreendem e ele dá de ombros. Largo o Juan e jogo o celular no ar, no que o desesperado do Misaki segura antes de se espatifar no chão._

_Gabriele – Valeu! – dou para Rivaul um sorriso meio sincero meio diabólico, ele retribui com um sorriso inteiro e eu saio andando em direção à saída – Tio Mark, anda logo! – ouço-o suspirar e vejo com o canto dos olhos que ele me segue._

_Pepe – Corra Hyuga! – escuto-o gritar para o celular ligado de frente para seu rosto – Ela tá chegando! Você tem que correr! CORRE! – isso mesmo demônio, corra! Adoro uma caçada!_

_Carlos – Só existe gente doida nesse grupo... Meu Senhor! – ouço Selena rir junto dele._

_Emília – Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira Gabriele! – eu vou tentar mãe._

_Mark – Eu deveria tentar entender o que se passa na sua cabeça?_

_Gabriele – Não precisa. Só me leve até o aeroporto de carro e eu cuido do resto._

_Assim eu e o tio entramos no carro e seguimos ao nosso destino. Assim que nós descemos, eu saio logo andando na frente com os mesmos passos rápidos e pesados, pronta pra matar um, e esse um se chama: Kojiro Hyuga! Ele ressuscitou rápido demais para mim. Mas agora eu vou mata-lo de verdade! E lá está o desgraçado, no outro portão de desembarque, saindo pra pegar um táxi e carregando a mesma mala preta de quando foi embora! Saio correndo atrás._

_Gabriele – HYUGA! – ele olha pelo vidro do carro antes dele partir e... Ei; aquilo foi um sorriso de escárnio – DESGRAÇADO! – o tio se aproxima recuperando o fôlego – Tio Mark... Você pode dizer para a mamãe, o Roberto e a tia Lili para preparar minhas malas..._

_Mark – Por que Gabriele? – ele ergue o corpo – O que está pretendendo? – eu não o olho._

_Gabriele – Se é guerra que Kojiro Hyuga quer... É o que ele terá!... Eu vou para o Brasil!_

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**ç ç Oh, que triste, acabou! ** Mas eu posso dizer com muito orgulho que tive grande satisfação em fazer esta continuação da fic! Quando eu preparei o rascunho, as ideias estavam boas, mas faltava alguma coisa... Aí então eu pensei em envolver música, fazer referências a frases famosas e esclarecer um pouco mais coisas que ficaram no vácuo na primeira fic. Além disso, eu já estou produzindo uma continuação desta fic, terceira fase! Como os leitores viram pelo final, vai envolver o Brasil, com nosso Carnaval e tudo mais que temos direito! Preparem-se para sambar!**_


End file.
